Confiando Mais Uma Vez
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: Uma pista..Um reencontro..Mas as coisas não saem como o esperado..Um retorno..Mas não pelo motivo que todos esperavam..Ela ainda o ama..Mas ele só deseja seu corpo.. SASSAK Hentai! CAP 9 ON
1. O Primeiro Reencontro

**Créditos, mais uma vez, à Mk-chan160.. Mana..O que seria da minha pessoa sem tu? xD**

**Boa leitura..**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura riu levemente ao ver Naruto tomar mais um leve murro de Kakashi. Podia estar rindo, mas felicidade não era a realidade de seus sentimentos.

Hoje fazia 7 anos desde que Sasuke os havia abandonado. Sakura todo dia se perguntava se ele ainda estaria vivo, ou talvez se sentia falta dos amigos de Konoha.. Suspirou triste. Sempre ficava assim ao se lembrar da pessoa que tanto amara um dia.. E que ainda amava..

Não havia conseguido esquecê-lo.. E nunca o esqueceria, mesmo se o rapaz já estivesse morto. Teria ele conseguido cumprir sua vingança? Ou teria se tornado apenas mais um corpo para Orochimaru? Lembrar-se-ia que ainda tinha amigos em konoha? Pessoas que se importavam e que se preocupavam com ele..E que o amava..O que era mais importante de tudo..

7 anos..

Ela agora tinha 18..E ele, se estiver vivo, teria 19, já que, assim como Naruto, os dois faziam aniversário antes dela, porém no mesmo ano..

Sakura estava realmente triste. Não conseguia tirar Sasuke de sua cabeça, como em algumas ocasiões conseguia fazer.. Nada naquele momento a animaria.

#SAKURA-CHAN# Naruto gritou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que a jovem pulasse de susto. #ITAAAAAAI..# Gritou mais uma vez, mas agora graças ao murro que levara de sakura. Encarou o amigo e não resistiu ao vê-lo com as mãos na cabeça e fazendo cara de choro. Riu. Enganou-se ao dizer que nada naquele momento a animaria. Esquecera-se completamente de que ainda tinha amigos e que estes, principalmente Naruto, não a deixariam sozinha com sua dor. Fariam de tudo para animá-la..Assim como Naruto estava tentando fazer.. Tudo bem que o jovem não fizera nada de mais para mudar seu humor..Apenas tinha sido ele mesmo.. Como sempre.

#Naruto-kun.. Eu já pedi mais de mil vezes para você não me assustar.. Você não aprende nunca?# Kakashi riu.

#O Naruto nunca aprende..Se esqueceu, Sakura-chan? #

#Hunf..Realmente..Naruto nunca aprenderia.. E sabe de uma coisa?# Sorriu belamente para o jovem loiro ainda caído no chão. #Acho que se você mudasse eu deixaria de ser sua amiga..# Naruto arregalou os olhos com a confissão. #Gosto de você como você é e-# Foi interrompida de falar pelo amigo que tomara suas mãos e agora a encarava com os olhos brilhando.

#Oh..Sakura-chan..Isso quer dizer que você..Me ama?# Sakura arregalou os olhos antes de esmurrá-lo mais uma vez aquela manhã.

#É CLARO QUE NÃO SEU LOUCO.. ESTOU APENAS DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ É UM BOM AMIGO E-..# Sakura parou de gritar ao ver Kakashi e Naruto (Que ainda estava no chão) rindo. #EI..EI..EI.. PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO RINDO? ESTÃO VENDO ALGUMA PALHAÇA AQUI? EIN? ME RESPONDAM!!# Os dois passaram a rir ainda mais.

#É..Naruto.. Acho que eu realmente perdi essa aposta..# Kakashi disse enquanto tentava parar de rir. Tirou um dinheiro do bolso e colocou nas mãos do garoto.

#Dá pra explicar..# Mais calma, Sakura reassumiu o controle.

#Ah..Nós apostamos que eu conseguiria fazer você rir ou ao menos fazer você mudar aquela cara triste..# Naruto explicou, ainda sentado. Sakura os encarou com um olhar assassino.

#Isso é uma coisa muito feia a se fazer..-# Foi interrompida por Kakashi.

#Não..Não é..Não quando estamos apenas tentando animar uma preciosa amiga..# Apesar de não poder ver, Sakura sabia que Kakashi estava sorrindo. Dava para ver pelos seus olhos. Ela sorriu. #Não gostamos de vê-la assim, Sakura-chan..#

#Oh..Me desculpem..Eu realmente não queria ficar assim..Mas é que.. Não dá..# Deixou uma pequena lágrima cair. Era assim toda vez que tentava conversar com alguém sobre Sasuke. #Eu sinto muita falta dele.. Me preocupo.. Droga.. Ele..Levou uma parte muito importante de mim quando saiu desta vila.. E eu ainda o amo..Muito..# Sentiu os braços do sensei ao redor de seu corpo e logo sentiu a cabeça sendo apoiada em seu ombro.

#As vezes é melhor chorar do que guardar mágoas, Sakura.. Chore..# A jovem apenas obedeceu. Kakashi viu Naruto se levantando para se aproximar, mas o impediu apenas com uma mão. Pediu que ele os deixassem a sós e o rapaz, por incrível que pareça, obedeceu sem reclamar.

O ex-ANBU a pegou nos braços e com uma incrível rapidez, os dois já se encontravam em seu apartamento. Abriu a porta e entrou com Sakura, que já havia parado um pouco de chorar.

#Kakashi-sensei..Não precisava ter me trazido pra sua casa.. Eu-#

#Não vou deixá-la sozinha, Sakura..Pelo menos não hoje.. Quer um chá? É bom para acalmar..# Sakura sorriu. Tinha amigos maravilhosos..E podia contar com eles sempre que precisasse. #Enquanto isso vá tomar um bom banho quente..Também é bom para se acalmar.. Vou fazer o chá.. O banheiro é na segunda porta à esquerda..# A jovem apenas se levantou e seguiu para onde o jounin havia indicado. Entrou no banheiro, abriu a torneira da banheira e esperou que esta enchesse enquanto se despia. Entrou na água e relaxou.

Naquele momento todos os pensamentos fugiram de sua mente. Água quente é realmente tranqüilizante. Fechou os olhos e por sorte nenhuma imagem apareceu. Acabou por pegar no sono.

OoOoO

#Hum..A sakura está demorando demais..# Cansado de esperar, Kakashi bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Bateu de novo e de novo. Nada. #Sakura?# Chamou. Chamou mais alto e nada dela responder. Se preocupou. Teria ela fugido? Ou passado mal e desmaiado? Ou pior ainda..Entrou algum assassino em seu banheiro e a matou.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos antes de chutar a porta do banheiro e entrar com tudo.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..SEU TARADOOOOOOOOOOOOO..# Sakura gritou ao acordar com um grande estrondo e se deparar com Kakashi ali parado, olhando-a. Pensou apenas em esconder seu corpo e em encontrar algo dura e pesada o suficiente para partir a cabeça do sensei e fazê-lo sangrar até a morte. Não encontrou nada muito pesado, mas ainda assim, tudo que se batia em sua mão, que tateava o banheiro as cegas, era arremessado no jounnin, até que esse finalmente se tocou e saiu do banheiro rindo.

#Oh Sakura-chan..Me desculpe..Pensei que você tivesse desmaiado, ou algo do tipo..# Tinha descartado a idéia de um possível assassino, pois se este tivesse entrado no banheiro com certeza teria sido o assassinado.

#AAAAH..SEU ERO-SENSEI.. VOCÊ ESTAVA ESPIONANDO QUE EU SEI.. NÃO TENTE INVENTAR HISTORIAS..# Kakashi se segurava para não rir. Toda aquela situação era engraçada.

#Não sou o Jiraiya.. Não costumo espiar garotinhas tomando banho..# Falou irritado ao vê-la sair do banheiro enrolada em um de seus roupões.

#Mas está parecendo..Seu hentai..# Ela mostrou a língua e logo depois sorriu, fazendo o sensei rir também. #Onde está o chá? Tem algo para comer? Estou com fome..# Mal terminou de falar e bocejou.

#E vejo que com sono também..#

#Oh não..É que eu estava dormindo e ainda estou sonolenta..# Sakura sorriu sem graça. Kakashi abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pela batida insistente na porta. Suspirou e foi até lá abrir. Ao fazer, Shizune entrou apressada, quase o derrubando.

#Kakashi-san.. Tsunade-sama o espera imediatamente no escritório dela.. Tem noticias sobre o Sasuke e-..# Parou de falar ao ver Sakura no local. A jovem a encarava com o olhar arregalado. Sem esperar que alguém dissesse mais algo, ela correu para o banheiro, vestiu suas roupas e saiu correndo em direção ao escritório de Tsunade-sama.

#É Verdade?# Perguntou ofegante ao entrar e se deparar com a quinta.

#Não sei do que você está falando, Sakura..Se pudesse me explicar..#

#Não se faça de desentendida. Eu estava com o Kakashi quando a Shizune deu seu recado..# Tsunade fechou a cara. Só então Sakura percebeu que as duas não estavam sozinhas. Jiraiya-sama estava ali também.

#Shizune é uma incompetente. Pedi a ela que tivesse certeza de que apenas o Kakashi seria informado de que o Sasuke apareceu..#

#Então é verdade..# Sakura afirmou mais do que perguntou. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela estava verdadeiramente alegre. #Onde ele está? Vamos..Me diga..Tenho que ir atrás dele e-#

#Tenho? Acha mesmo que vamos te deixar ir sozinha, Sakura-chan?..# Foi interrompida por naruto que entrou na sala acompanhado de Kakashi. #Onde ele está vovó Tsunade..Fale logo..Não podemos perder tempo..# Tsunade sorriu. Sempre soubera da lealdade que os dois tinham para com Sasuke, mas não imaginava que ainda fosse tão intenso. Encarou Kakashi e sorriu. Jiraiya resolveu se intrometer na conversa.

#Itachi estava na mesma cidade que eu, mas só ficou por algumas horas. Dois dias depois Sasuke apareceu, mas, assim como Itachi, foi embora logo. Ele procurava por informações do irmão. Itachi está indo agora para o vilarejo secreto da nuvem.. Isso significa que Sasuke também estará indo..#

#Então temos que ir para o país do trovão, certo? Estamos indo, então..Ero-sennin.#

#Vocês tem que se apressar. Se não correrem pode ser que não o encontrem mais.# Jiraiya completou. #Segundo minhas informações, ele ainda se encontra longe da vila. Chegará lá dentro de três dias e meio ou quatro dias. Este tempo é mais do que suficiente para que vocês cheguem lá.#

#Mas..E se o Sasuke encontrar o Itachi no meio do caminho?# Naruto quis saber.

#Não irá.. Acredite..Sasuke está há dois dias de viajem de Itachi, e é pouco provável que consiga chegar no irmão em tão pouco tempo.. Mas ainda assim, vocês precisam se apressar..#

#Estamos indo então..# No mesmo instante o grupo de Kakashi saiu do escritório da quinta hokage.

#Naruto, Sakura..Quero que os dois passem em suas casas e peguem somente o que for necessário. Esta é uma missão de Rank-S..# Kakashi informou, pois sabia o perigo que aquilo tudo envolvia. Se Itachi estaria presente, isso queria dizer que, de certa forma, a Akatsuki estaria envolvida também. Aquilo podia ser um perigo para Naruto. #Se preparem.. Pois não será tão fácil como as outras missões..# Falou antes de os três se separarem.

OoO

#A vila oculta da nuvem é muito distante, Kakashi?# Naruto perguntou. Já estavam naquele caminho há um dia e meio e o jovem queria ao menos saber se eles já estavam perto.

#Mais ou menos, Naruto.. Dentro de pouco tempo estaremos cruzando a fronteira entre o país do fogo e o do trovão..#

#E em quanto tempo chegaremos ao vilarejo secreto da nuvem?#

#Se continuarmos nesse passo, creio que chegaremos amanhã..# Kakashi parou de falar e de correr. #Pararemos quando anoitecer para descansar..#

#Mas..Mas..#

#Nada de 'mas', Naruto. Você ouviu o que o Kakashi disse. Ele é o líder..Temos que obedecê-lo..#

#Hunf..# Para alivio dos outros dois, Naruto apenas murmurou coisas incompreensíveis. Continuaram a correr em direção à vila oculta da nuvem. Já tinham percorrido boa parte do percurso quando a noite havia chegado. Pararam apenas quando Kakashi decidiu que já era hora de pararem.

#Vou dar uma volta ao redor de onde montaremos o acampamento, enquanto isso, vocês dois, mãos à obra..# E dizendo isso se retirou, deixando o trabalho pesado para Sakura e Naruto. A jovem apenas obedeceu sem reclamar, mas irritou-se completamente com Naruto, que não calava a boca.

#Naruto..Você quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto e obedecer às ordens do Kakashi sem reclamar? Você está me irritando..# Olhou feio para o garoto, que apenas se encolheu em um canto, com medo do que poderia acontecer, caso aborrecesse ainda mais Sakura.

#Fique tranqüila, Sakura-chan.. Não está mais aqui quem falou..# E foi terminar de montar a barraca, para a surpresa da jovem kunoichi.

Sakura suspirou. Então finalmente se encontraria com Sasuke. Ficara feliz ao saber que ele estava vivo, mas preocupara-se quando soubera que ele estava atrás de Itachi. Aquilo poderia ser perigoso..Itachi era muito forte.. Nem mesmo todo o clã Uchiha pode pará-lo..Porque Sasuke conseguiria? Não estava duvidando da força dele.. Apenas tinha medo de que o jovem não conseguisse..Ou que se conseguisse saísse tão machucado a ponto de não resistir.

#Tem um lago aqui perto.. Se algum de vocês quiserem tomar banho, é só irem naquela direção.# Kakashi apareceu já falando.

#Oh..Um banho é tudo o que eu preciso para relaxar.. Ah..Naruto.. Se você espiar, pode ter certeza de que será um cara morto..# Tranquilamente, Sakura começou a andar na direção que Kakashi havia indicado.

#Cuidado com as armadilhas que coloquei Sakura.. Preste atenção pelo caminho..# O Jounnin avisou.

#Pode deixar, Kakashi.. Não precisam esperar por mim se quiserem dormir..Até logo..# E saiu deixando os dois homens do grupos à sós.

#Naruto..Não preciso dizer que é para ter o máximo de cuidado com essa missão, não é? A Akatsuki está envolvida. E como você sabe, eles querem a Kyuubi. Quando Itachi souber que você está no mesmo local que ele, não medirá esforços para te seqüestrar. Tenha cuidado.#

#Está me subestimando, Kakashi-sensei? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não se deve subestimar ninguém.. Independente de quem seja. Mas fique tranqüilo..Sei o quanto Itachi pode ser perigoso..Assim como também sei que o Sasuke pode nos matar a qualquer momento.. Tomarei cuidado nesta missão, fique tranqüilo..# Kakashi sorriu, aliviado. Pelo jeito o rapaz estava realmente amadurecendo.

#Espero que não esteja dizendo isso da boca pra fora, Naruto.. Agora..Vá dormir.. Provavelmente a Sakura vá demorar um pouco para voltar.. Vou esperá-la.. Pode ir descansar... #

#Está bem..**Oyasumi, Kakashi-sensei..#**

**#Oyasumi, Naruto..# E o rapaz foi se deitar. Kakashi esperou pouco tempo até que Sakura voltou e os dois foram se deitar.**

**OoO**

#Hey garotos..Acho que já basta por hoje.. Levantem..# Kakashi já estava de pé, mas o sol ainda não havia nascido. Sakura foi a primeira a começar a se mexer na intenção de levantar.

#Vamos dormir só mais uns minutinhos..# Pediu Naruto ainda sonolento.

#Está bem.. Dormiremos e o Sasuke foge.. Não tem problema nenhum..# No mesmo instante o jovem se levantou.

#Vamos, Sakura..Levante logo. Não podemos perder tempo..# Kakashi riu.

#Já estou pronta. Podemos partir..# Informou. Cada um guardou seus pertences e eles seguiram viajem.

Como esperado, só alcançaram o vilarejo pela manhã do terceiro dia de viajem. No momento, eles se encontravam em um dos restaurantes do local, comendo.

#Como vamos saber se o Itachi chegou?#

#Vamos ficar de guarda na entrada da cidade.. Se ele estiver realmente vindo pra cá, passará por lá.#

#E por que não vamos logo?# Sakura interferiu na conversa.

#Porque precisamos comer..#

#Já terminei..Podemos ir?#

#Se acalme, Naruto..Não há porque ter pressa..#

#Claro que há.. Temos que nos preparar para a batalha..#

#Assim como também temos que descansar um pouco..#

#Está bem..Está bem..# Apesar de contrariado, Naruto não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser esperar.

OoO

#Kakashi-sensei.. Ele chegou..# Naruto informou. Do local em que estava dava para ver perfeitamente o rapaz vestido de roupa preta com nuvens vermelhas. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Kisame estava com ele, como sempre.

Itachi e Kisame se aproximaram mais. Quando já estavam realmente próximos, os três pularam na entrada da vila.

#Olhe, Itachi-san..Temos companhia..# Kisame riu e Itachi permaneceu sério. #Vejo que o nosso jinchuuriki mais uma vez veio até nós.. Assim fica chato..Nós não temos nem o trabalho de ir atrás dele..# Naruto se irritou com aquele comentário. #Pode deixar que eu cuido deles, Itachi-san..# No mesmo instante Kisame se posicionou à frente. Jogou a espada para cima, fez os selos.

#Se preparem..Não será uma luta fácil..# Kakashi encarou Naruto e piscou para ele. No mesmo momento Sakura, Kakashi e Naruto apareceram na frente dos membros da Akatsuki.

#Suiton, Bakusui Shouha.. (Elemento água, onda de choque aquática explosiva)# E uma grande quantidade de água começou a sair de sua boca, inundando o local. #Aqui vou eu..# Começou a deslizar pela água na direção dos três. Mirou a espada e acertou os três.

'BUM'

#Kage bushin?# Riu mais uma vez. #Típico de covardes..# No mesmo momento várias kunais com tarjas explosivas foram lançadas em sua direção. Kisame se defendeu com a samehada. Assim que as kunais tocaram a espada, elas explodiram. Foi a distração que Kakashi precisava para atacar Kisame com o Chidori. Este conseguiu desviar um pouco, mas ainda assim foi atingido e voou longe. Antes de se bater em algo ou cair no chão, foi atingido pelas costas pelo Rasengan de Naruto. Os dois arregalaram os olhos ao verem que eram apenas clones de água.

#Não vão conseguir me derrubar apenas com isso..# Naruto encarava-o surpreso, enquanto Kakashi parecia esperar por aquilo, por isso não demonstrava surpresa. Sakura estava escondida apenas esperando Sasuke aparecer.

#Huhuhu.. Você é realmente forte.. Vejo que teremos que lutar sério, não é mesmo, Kakashi-sensei?# Kakashi sorriu sinistramente.

#Vamos lá..# E dizendo isso partiu pra cima do inimigo. Kisame ergueu a samehada, se defendeu do ataque dos dois e os cortou no meio. Mais Kage Bushins. Virou-se, mas não conseguiu evitar o murro que levara de Sakura.

Fora arremessado a metros dali. Batera em três arvores até conseguir parar. Irritou-se enquanto encarava a garota que o tinha batido. Levantou-se decidido a dar um fim àquela luta e levar o jinchuuriki com eles.

Preparou-se para fazer o selo de seu jutsu, mas deu de cara com Kakashi, que o encarava. No mesmo momento tudo ficou nublado. Fechou ainda mais a cara, segurou a samehada com mais força e se posicionou para sair para um ataque corpo a corpo. Ia começar a correr quando sentiu algo morder seu pé. Olhou para baixo e viu um cachorro. Não dando tempo de poder fugir, vários outros cachorros caíram em cima dele.

Impossibilitado de se locomover graças aos cachorros invocados por Kakashi, o membro da Akatsuki apenas pode ver quando era atingido pelo chidori.

Kakashi sorriu ao ver que era outro clone de água. Virou-se para traz no mesmo momento em que Kisame corria em sua direção e que Naruto acertava o Rasengan. O ninja foi arremessado longe.

OoO

Saíra de seu posto apenas para acertar um golpe em Kisame, mas logo depois voltara. Sakura olhava para Itachi e surpreendeu-se ao ver que o rapaz estava olhando na direção em que ela estava. Não o encarou diretamente nos olhos, pois poderia ser pega em um genjutsu.

Continuou a olhar na direção do irmão mais velho de Sasuke se assustou ao vê-lo sumir de onde estava. Arregalou os olhos antes de virar-se para traz e socar o que quer que estivesse lá. Itachi desviou-se e mirou um chute em Sakura, que defendeu-o.

#Até que você não é tão imprestável como eu pensei que fosse.. Não é tão..Mas ainda assim é..# Foi o que Itachi disse. Sakura continuou sem encará-lo nos olhos. O rapaz riu. #Acha mesmo que eu me daria o trabalho de usar algum genjutsu contra você? Apenas minhas técnicas básicas e uma kunai serão suficientes para matá-la em pouco tempo..# Avançou contra a garota que rapidamente desviou. Pulou para o chão e segurou uma kunai para se defender melhor.

Itachi lançou três shurikens, fez um selo e as shurikens se multiplicaram. Sakura desviou dos ataques com facilidade, só não contava que, quando desviasse, Itachi lançasse uma kunai em sua direção. Seria impossível de desviar, pois estava no ar.

A kunai a atingiu. '_BUM_' Itachi sorriu friamente. Um kawarimi. Virou-se para a esquerda e arremessou mais shurikens. Voltou a fazer o selo do Kage shuriken no jutsu. Sakura saiu de seu esconderijo e pousou suavemente em uma árvore. Respirou fundo e encarou o Uchiha ao ouvi-lo rir.

#Você está sendo mais insistente do que eu imaginei que seria.. Pelo menos não desistiu ainda.. Mas deveria o fazer.. Resistir vai apenas adiar o inevitável..# Sakura ergueu a cabeça.

#Você pode ser muito poderoso, Itachi.. Mas se pensa que vou desistir, está muito enganado..# Levantou as mãos vagarosamente. #Se você não sabe.. Minha sensei foi a Tsunade-sama..A quinta hokage.. Não vou desapontá-la.. Vou provar que seus ensinamentos não foram em vão.#

OoO

Kakashi olhou na direção de onde Sakura deveria estar escondida e não a encontrou. Arregalou os olhos ao procurar Itachi e ver que este também não ser encontrava onde deveria estar. Procurou com os olhos e sua distração foi suficiente para quase ser partido ao meio pela samehada. Conseguira desviar a tempo, mas ganhara um corte não muito profundo.

#Sua luta é comigo.. Não se preocupe com sua amiguinha.. A essa altura já está morta..# Kakashi se preocupou. Sakura podia ser muito forte, mas não era páreo para Itachi.. Nem ele sozinho o era.. Sakura não tinha chances.

#Naruto..Acha que consegue dar conta dele sozinho? Preciso ir atrás da Sakura..#

#É claro, Kakashi-sensei.. Posso acabar com esse idiota muito fácil..Vá atrás de Sakura.. Ela não está morta..Eu sei disso..Ele está apenas blefando..# Kakashi apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Deu um impulso e foi atrás de Sakura, só não esperava que Kisame fosse aparecer em sua frente.

#EU SOU SEU ADVERSÁRIO.. LUTE COMIGO..# Naruto gritou enquanto dirigia um chute para seu oponente. Este segurou-lhe a perna e o jogou longe.

#Eu adoraria derrotá-lo, jinchuuriki.. Mas antes tenho que cuidar deste daqui.. No começo da luta eu disse à Itachi que cuidaria dos dois, por isso não deixarei que o atrapalhem. Vou lutar contra os dois e vou derrotar os dois..# E preparou os selos para atacar a Naruto e a Kakashi.

OoO

#Posso até ser derrotada, mas garanto-lhe que não será tão fácil..# Sakura informou. No mesmo instante Itachi viu as mãos da jovem brilharem.

#Vejo que Tsunade te ensinou algumas técnicas interessantes.. Mas sinto informar que esse ataque só será realizado com sucesso se você conseguir encostar em mim.. O que será impossível..# Sakura sorriu de lado. #Um jutsu médico..No qual o chakra é concentrado nas mãos e é utilizado como um bisturi, sendo que não corta a pele, vai diretamente nas veias e órgãos..# Ele fez uma pausa. #Você não vai me ferir com isso.. Para causar algum dano é preciso ao menos tocar no seu oponente..# Itachi riu friamente, mais uma vez. #Como prometido.. Continuarei sem usar o Sharingan..# E partiu para o Taijutsu.

Atacou com golpes rápidos, mas para sua surpresa, Sakura desviou e alguns defendeu, mostrando ter uma enorme força. Golpeou o ar mais uma vez, pois a jovem se abaixara e esticara a mão para acertá-lo. Itachi desviou com facilidade e, ao vê-la de guarda baixa, acertou um chute na lateral de seu corpo.

Sakura voou alguns metros, mas conseguiu pousar perfeitamente. Sorriu ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto do irmão de Sasuke.

#Você estava certo em quase tudo o que disse sobre o jutsu que estou usando.. Não preciso tocar em você para machucá-lo..É preciso apenas passar perto para cortar..# Riu enquanto avançava na direção de seu oponente. Itachi bloqueou todos os ataques dela, conseguindo assim não se ferir. Tirou uma kunai e avançou. A garota não era tão ruim como imaginara, mas ainda assim continuava a ser uma oponente fácil.

Distraíra-se um rápido instante e fora suficiente para a garota quase cortar-lhe a garganta. Irritou-se. Queria deixar de joguinhos e matá-la logo. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu o Sharingan podia ser visto.

#Não disse que não usaria o Sharingan? Ficou como medo, Itachi?# Sakura era irônica e aquilo irritou-o ainda mais. Fez o selo e naquele momento a jovem soube que se olhasse nos olhos de seu oponente, seria pega pelo Mangekyou Sharingan. Lembrou-se de uma luta que tiveram há um bom tempo e soube também que não deveria olhar para as mãos dele ou também seria pega em algum genjutsu.

Avançou contra ele apenas seguindo os movimentos de sua cintura para baixo. Começaram então um corpo a corpo. Sakura tentou acertá-lo, mas antes tinha que se preocupar em defender-se, o que era muito difícil, pois não podia ver seus movimentos.

Não soube como, mas Itachi conseguiu prendê-la contra uma árvore. Ele segurava-a fortemente pelo pescoço, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse sem ar.

#Acho que fui precipitado ao ver que precisaria do Sharingan para derrotá-la..Bastava apenas lutar sério.. Mas não estava com vontade..Com o Sharingan seria mais rápido..Agora que já está presa, não preciso mais dele..# No mesmo instante os olhos do rapaz que a prendia voltaram à forma normal.

Sakura continuava com os olhos fechados. Sem que ele percebesse, levantou as mãos. Uma fez um traço diagonal na barriga de Itachi enquanto a outra cortou o músculo do braço que a segurava. O Uchiha apertou-lhe o pescoço com mais força, mas segundos depois ele a soltou e seu braço caiu ao lado do corpo. Arregalou os olhos e cuspiu sangue enquanto levava a outra mão à barriga. Sakura ergueu a mão, pronta para atacá-lo novamente, porém um vulto a cortou e acertou Itachi, o fazendo voar longe.

O vulto pousou onde o membro da Akatsuki estivera antes. Sakura arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que via a sua frente.

Sim..Era Sasuke. Estava ainda mais perfeito do que se lembrava..Estava alto..Obviamente mais alto do que ela..E até mais alto que Naruto. Sorriu. Como sentira falta dele.. Uma lágrima percorrer-lhe a face e Sakura viu que seu coração estava acelerado. Oh..Como o amava..Estava emocionada pelo encontro.

#Sasuke-kun..# Murmurou..A voz rouca, por causa do choro.

Sasuke apenas virou o rosto, como se só percebesse agora que tinha companhia. E realmente não o teria percebido se ela não o tivesse chamado. Lançou à Sakura um olhar frio, que a fez estremecer. Ignorou-a e voltou a olhar para onde Itachi estava.. Ou deveria estar.

Irritado graças a interrupção que o fizera perder o irmão de vista, Sasuke olhou ao redor.. Sentiu o chakra de Itachi afastando-se rapidamente dali. Seguiu para o norte, que era por onde ele fugira.

Sakura se levantou ao ver Sasuke começar a correr. Seguiu-o sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências. O levaria de volta à Konoha nem que aquilo lhe custasse a vida. Era sua missão, mas acima de tudo, era o que ela mesma desejava. Seguiu-o com dificuldade, pois ele era muito rápido.

OoO

Kisame ficou tenso por um segundo. Itachi estava em perigo..Sentia aquilo. Sem esperar por mais nada, fez um clone de água e saiu para onde o Uchiha estaria. Encontrou-o caído no chão e a poucos metros dele estavam seu irmão mais novo e a garota de cabelos rosa.

Viu que ele estava machucado e que de sua boca saía sangue. Soube então que Itachi não tinha chakra suficiente para derrotar Sasuke, que parecia tão poderoso quanto ele. Ajudou o parceiro a se levantar e começaram a fugir. Não foram perseguidos de inicio, mas logo souberam que o pirralho Uchiha estava atrás deles. Passou a correr mais rápido. Kakashi e Naruto estariam ocupados cuidando dos milhares de clones de água que ele havia criado. O problema seria apenas Sasuke e sua sede de vingança.

OoO

#SASUKE.ESPERE..# Sakura gritava. Passou a correr ainda mais rápido e estava quase conseguindo alcançá-lo. Pegou uma kunai e atirou na direção do amigo. Sasuke apenas se virou, segurou a arma arremessada contra ele e a atirou de volta. Sakura não conseguiu desviar completamente a tempo, acabou ganhando apenas mais um corte não muito profundo. Levou a mão à pequena bolsa que sempre andava com qualquer ninja e tirou de lá cinco shurikens. Atirou-as contra Sasuke na intenção de pará-lo, mas não adiantou de nada, pois o rapaz mais uma vez desviou.

Sasuke podia ver de longe Itachi sendo levado pelo seu companheiro da Akatsuki. Continuou a correr, mas desta vez com o dobro da velocidade. Alcançou os dois e se colocou na frente deles, para que não pudessem escapar.

#Com medo, Itachi?# A voz de Sasuke era puro cinismo. #Prepare-se para morrer..Querido irmãozinho..# Ele sorria malignamente enquanto puxava a enorme espada presa à cintura. Kisame sorriu quando rapidamente fez os selos e desapareceu, junto com Itachi.

Sasuke gritou de ódio.

#ITACHI SEU COVARDE..APAREÇA..TEM TANTO MEDO ASSIM? SABE QUE NÃO PODE ME ENFRENTAR, NÃO É MESMO? SEU DESGRAÇADO..# Fez um movimento com a espada e tudo à sua frente foi cortado ao meio. No mesmo momento Sakura chegou ao local.

#Sasuke-kun..# Murmurou. O rapaz virou-se para ela, com ódio estampado em seu olhar. Sakura piscou os olhos e este tempo foi suficiente para Sasuke aparecer atrás de si. Assustou-se ao sentir algo afiado pressionado contra sua barriga. Olhou para baixo e viu que era a espada que Sasuke usara para cortar todas aquelas árvores à sua frente.

#Por que me persegue tanto, _Sakura-chan_..?# Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao ouvir o tom que ele usava. Corou intensamente ao ver como Sasuke estava próximo.

#Porque me importo com você, assim como todos de Konoha.. E quero levá-lo de volta..Para que você não seja apenas mais um corpo de Orochimaru..# Ele riu friamente, fazendo-a voltar a se arrepiar.

#Não ligo para os outros..Sou um vingador..Vou matar meu irmão, mesmo que para isso tenha que deixar corpos pelo caminho.. Inclusive o da própria pessoa que me deu tanto poder..# Apertou mais a espada contra sua barriga. Sakura arregalou os olhos. O que ele quisera dizer? Que matara Orochimaru? Mas aquilo era impossível.. Nem o terceiro Hokage conseguira..

#Orochimaru..Está..Morto?# Perguntou pausadamente. Sasuke voltou a rir friamente.

#Você é realmente muito ingênua não é, Sakura? Mas é isso mesmo que você ouviu..Eu matei Orochimaru..# Enquanto falava, Sasuke ia apertando mais a espada contra a barriga da jovem a sua frente. Sakura sentiu a lamina tocar-lhe diretamente a pele, sinal de que sua roupa fora cortada. #Mas sabe, _Sakura-chan_.. Eu poderia me divertir um pouco com você antes de matá-la..# A jovem arregalou os olhos. Sasuke queria lutar contra ela?

No mesmo instante ela foi arremessada contra uma árvore e antes que pudesse ter alguma reação Sasuke a prendeu contra esta.

#Sasuke, o que-# Foi interrompida de falar pelo jovem que abrira sua blusa de um modo violento. Sakura arregalou os olhos e tentou livrar-se dele, mas era impossível dada a força que fazia para mantê-la presa.

Tocou-lhe um dos seios enquanto a boca mordia-lhe o pescoço e o ombro com força, machucando-a.

#Sasuke..# Murmurou. #Você está..Me machucando..#

#E daí? Quando tudo isso acabar, pretendo matá-la..Então aproveite..Pois eu serei a ultima pessoa que você verá.. E que terá também..# Dizendo isso arrancou-lhe o sutiã. #Você cresceu bastante, Sakura.. E eu a desejo.. É uma pena que você só terá a honra de me satisfazer uma única vez..#

#Você não irá me matar e nem fazer outra coisa.. Não terá coragem..Eu sei que não..O sasuke que eu conheço nunca machucaria um amigo..# Sakura murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ainda sem acreditar que Sasuke fosse realmente fazer aquilo com ela.

#Aquele Sasuke não existe mais..E a prova disto você verá quando tudo acabar..# Desceu a cabeça e substituiu a mão pela boca. Mordiscava-lhe os seios com um pouco de força, a machucando também. Era o que ele queria.. Queria que Sakura sentisse dor, e não prazer.. Não queria que a última lembrança da vida fosse um momento feliz e sim um triste e doloroso..

Mais uma vez Sakura tentou se soltar em vão..Não tinha forças para fugir dele.

Sasuke voltou a ficar de pé e rapidamente tomou os lábios da jovem. Beijou-a com fúria e ao mesmo tempo com excitação. Prensou-a ainda mais contra a árvore, a fazendo sentir a intensidade de seu desejo.

Voltou a descer a cabeça, parando no ombro, onde a mordeu com força, deixando uma marca. Fechou-lhe a blusa rapidamente, mas tinha um sorriso frio nos lábios.

#Temos companhia..Parece que o inútil do Kisame não conseguiu derrotar Kakashi e Naruto..Eles estão vindo..# Riu maldosamente. #Voltaremos a nos encontrar Sakura..Não vou matá-la antes de satisfazer meus desejos..Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, acredite, você não conseguirá escapar.. Bons sonhos..# Murmurou enquanto dava uma pancada no pescoço, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse, igual ao último encontro que os dois tiveram, em Konoha.

OoO

**Lalalaaaaaaa..**

**Escritora nova em Naruto..Uhuuuu**

**Mas só em Naruto mesmo..Já sou véia aqui no site..Só que escrevendo fics de Inuyasha..De naruto esta é a primeira..E na verdade..EU TO MUITO EMPOLGADA PARA ESCREVER FICS DE NARUTO.. (Olhinhos brilhando)**

**E então..Gostaram do começo da minha historia? Não gostaram? Acharam amador demais.. Acharam engraçado.. Digam-me o que vocês quiserem ok? Opiniões são muito bem vindas..Ainda mais para quem está começando agora..**

**Sugestões..Criticas.. Tanto faz..Mas please..Faz uma forcinha..Vai ali naquele botãozinho roxo e deixa uma review.. (Olhinhos brilhando mais uma vez) **

**Façam uma criança feliz e deixem review ok?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.. **


	2. O Retorno

**Dedicado à Mk-chan160? Claro..Pergunta besta..Minha conselheira..Minha mana.. Etc..Etc..**

**Bom..Naruto não me pertence, mas o Kakashi, o Itachi, o Sasuke, o Sasori, o Kabuto e o Deidara são unicamente meus e o Neji e o Gaara são da Mimi..XD.. Foi nosso acordo né mana? KKKK..**

**Boa leitura.. **

OoO

#Sakura-chan?# A jovem aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência. Lembrou-se de todos os últimos acontecimentos e corou. #Sakura?# Mais uma vez alguém a chamou. Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas só conseguiu focalizar a imagem um tempo depois. #Sakura-chan, você está bem?# Sakura olhou para baixo e constatou que, apesar de rasgadas, ainda estava com suas roupas. Piscou algumas vezes antes de responder a pergunta de Naruto.

#Vou sobreviver..# Murmurou e sorriu fracamente para o rapaz, que a olhava preocupado. Respirou fundo antes de se sentar. Sentiu tudo ao seu redor girando por ter levantado rápido. #Naruto-kun? Onde está o Kakashi-sensei?# Perguntou.

#Aqui..# Sakura levantou a cabeça e pode vê-lo sentado próximo dali, com a mão no abdômen. A kunoichi arregalou os olhos ao ver sangue. Kakashi estava ferido.

#Você está bem?# Perguntou preocupada.

#Vou sobreviver..# Usou a fala dela ao acordar. Apesar de se fazer de durão, Sakura sabia que precisavam tratar do ferimento. Levantou-se, mas se Naruto não a tivesse segurado, provavelmente teria voltado para o chão. Esperou um tempo para que suas pernas deixassem de estar dormentes, se dirigiu à Kakashi e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

#Deite-se, Kakashi-sensei..# Pediu. O jounnin riu.

#Por acaso você quer me assediar, Sakura-chan?# A jovem continuou séria, apesar da brincadeira. Não costumava brincar com coisas sérias.

#Deite-se, Kakashi..# Seu tom de voz era sério..Aquilo foi praticamente uma ordem. O líder do grupo preferiu não desobedecer. Conhecia muito bem Sakura..E sabia que poderia apanhar caso provocasse-a mais. Deitou-se de barriga para cima e esperou que a jovem começasse a curá-lo. #Tire o colete..# Pediu e Kakashi não resistiu.

#Sakura..Assim vou realmente achar que você quer me assediar..# A jovem apenas se calou e começou a desabotoar o colete de konoha que ele usava. Por incrível que pareça, Kakashi apenas se calou e a deixou trabalhar.

Sakura concentrou o chakra nas mãos e posicionou-as sobre o ferimento. Pouco tempo depois, Kakashi se sentava, já curado.

#Não cumprimos a missão..# Sakura murmurou de cabeça baixa.

#Não ainda.. Agora que sabemos que Sasuke está atrás de Itachi, ficará mais fácil encontrá-lo..#

#Sasuke é um covarde.. Fugiu com medo de nos enfrentar..# Naruto resmungou.

#Levantem-se. Vamos passar o resto do dia no vilarejo da nuvem e depois voltaremos à Konoha..# E assim o fizeram.

Três dias depois o time Kakashi estava de volta à vila da folha.

#Apenas Sakura se encontrou com o Sasuke. Eu e Naruto fomos atrasados pelos clones de água do Kisame. Além disso, Sakura enfrentou Itachi sozinha..#

#Hum.. Vejo que meus ensinamentos serviram para alguma coisa..# Tsunade gabou-se. #Tem alguma informação para nós, Sakura?#

#Sim, Tsunade-sama.. Segundo Sasuke, Orochimaru está morto.. Ele próprio o matou..# Tsunade, Shizune e Naruto arregalaram os olhos. Kakashi apenas permaneceu sério.

#Mas..Mas..Mas..Nem o..Terceiro Hokage conseguiu..Como o Sasuke-..?# Shizune conseguiu fazer uma pergunta depois de muito gaguejar.

#Não sei..Tudo o que ele me disse é que nunca se tornaria um corpo para Orochimaru, pois este já estava morto.. É tudo o que sei..#

#E por que Sasuke não lutou com Itachi? Por que ele e Kisame fugiram, quando podiam ter capturado Naruto?# Tsunade voltou a questionar, passado o choque.

#Itachi estava machucado. Provavelmente não teria chakra suficiente para lutar com Sasuke. Daí os dois fugiram..#

#Hum..Vocês estão dispensados, menos você, Kakashi..# A quinta falou, apontando para o jounnin. Sakura e Naruto apenas se retiraram em silêncio.

OoO

#Sakura..# Sai chamou a jovem que passara por ele na rua.

#Sai-kun..Como você está? Melhorou dos ferimentos?# Sakura se referia à ultima missão que eles tiveram, onde Sai saíra gravemente ferido. Este fora o motivo pelo qual o garoto não fora com eles atrás de Sasuke.

#Estou ótimo, Sakura..Fiquei sabendo que vocês chegaram hoje de uma missão. Foram atrás de Uchiha Sasuke, não é verdade?# Perguntou.

#Fomos sim..Mas não completamos a missão..Infelizmente..#

#Queria ter ido com vocês.. Uma pena ter me machucado tanto em nossa última missão..#

#Fique tranqüilo, Sai-kun.. Na próxima missão com certeza você estará conosco..# Sakura sorria para o rapaz, mas este apenas a fitava sério, como sempre.

#Já comeu, Sakura? Estava indo ao Ichiraku Ramen. Me acompanha?#

#Claro..# E os dois foram juntos fazer suas refeições.

#SAKURA-CHAAAN..# Naruto apareceu quando os dois iam começar a comer. O grito fora o suficiente para Sakura se espantar ao ponto de derramar o conteúdo do prato em sua roupa.

#NARUTO BAKA..# Gritou enquanto socava o amigo, que voou longe. #Olha o que você fez.. ITAAI.. Ta quente..# Murmurou chorosa. #Sai-kun.. Vou ter que ir em casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa.. Outro dia comemos juntos, está bem? Ah..Aproveita e BATE NO NARUTO ATÉ ELE PERDER A MEMÓRIA E ESQUECER QUE EU EXISTO..# Gritou de propósito, para que o loiro ouvisse. #HUNF..# Se virou e se distanciou do local em passos rápidos.

Chegou em casa, tirou a roupa suja e as jogou em um canto qualquer do banheiro. Abriu a torneira e esperou que a banheira enchesse. Assim que isto aconteceu, a jovem entrou e relaxou com o contato da água quente em sua pele.

Lembrou-se de Sasuke. De como ele mudara.. De como se tornara frio e sem sentimentos.. Apesar da nova casca, Sakura tinha certeza de que o antigo amigo estava ali dentro, escondido em alguma parte..

Suspirou enquanto corava. Lembrara-se de como ele a tocara. Não com carinho, mas ousadamente. Nenhum homem a tinha visto antes (Exceto Kakashi em alguns acidentes), ainda mais tocado-a como ele tinha feito. Lembrou-se de como ele crescera..De como ficara belo e másculo, apesar da expressão que chegava a dar medo.

Amava-o acima de tudo.. E provaria a ele mesmo que o antigo Sasuke não estava morto.. Iria ensiná-lo novamente o significado da palavra amor, que fora esquecida pelo jovem após o fatídico assassinato dos pais e de todo seu clã.

Levantou-se da banheira após terminar de se banhar e ter certeza de que não mais cheirava à comida. Trocou de roupa e se jogou na cama ainda pensativa.

#Preguiça mata, Sakura-chan..#

#ITAAAAI..# Sim..A jovem caíra da cama. Fora vitima de um susto mais uma vez aquele dia. "_Hoje não é meu dia"_..#NARUTO SEU- Kakashi-sensei?# Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que o autor do susto não fora Naruto e sim Kakashi, e que este rolava no chão de tanto rir. Uma gota cresceu em sua testa. #Kakashi..Sinto informar que a doença de Naruto é contagiosa..É bom se afastar dele, ouviu bem? Nem mesmo a Tsunade-sama poderá curá-lo..# Aos poucos ele foi se controlando. #Posso saber o que te levou a invadir meu apartamento assim?#

#Hum..# Ele fez uma pose pensativa. #Esqueci..# E voltou a rir. A gota na testa da jovem apenas aumentou.

#Oh..O que eu temia realmente aconteceu..Agora não tem mais volta..# Suspirou. Apesar de tudo se divertia com Kakashi, assim como as vezes também se divertia com Naruto.

#Estou com fome..E você?# O jounnin começou a caminhar para a cozinha do apartamento da aluna. #Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos..# Informou. Sakura segurou o riso quando o barulho de panelas caindo invadiu o local.

#Kakashi-sensei? Você está bem?#

#Estou..Estou..Fique tranqüila e aguarde..Vou preparar algo para comermos..Enquanto isso vá arrumando a mesa..# Pediu e Sakura apenas obedeceu. Kakashi preparou tudo e colocou no forno. Foi para sala e sentou-se ao lado da aluna no sofá.

#Da próxima vez que ficar sozinha em uma luta contra alguém da Akatsuki, fuja. Me preocupei muito ao saber que você estaria lutando com o Itachi.. Não sei que milagre aconteceu, mas você saiu viva..#

#Ele certamente me subestimou e não se esforçou nem um pouco para me derrotar..Baixou a guarda e eu o ataquei com o C_hakra no Mesu_. Não ataquei para matar, mas feri-o gravemente. Posso não ser uma ninja excelente, porém esse ataque é extremamente perigoso se pegar em órgãos importantes.. E foi o que aconteceu..#

#Se houver uma próxima vez, me prometa que não lutará com ele..#

#Fique tranqüilo, Kakashi-sensei..Não pretendo me encontrar com o Itachi novamente..#

#É melhor assim..# O jounnin ficou calado por um tempo, mas logo voltou a falar. #O aniversário da godaime é daqui a duas semanas..# Informou, mudando de assunto. #Haverá um grande baile para comemorar.. E é claro, todos nós iremos..#

#Kakashi-sensei..Acha mesmo que eu esqueceria o aniversário de quem me ensinou todos os jutsus médicos que sei? É claro que eu irei.. Assim como todos de Konoha..# Sakura sorria. Os dois continuaram conversando por um longo tempo, até que o cheiro de queimado invadiu a narina dos dois, que foram correndo para a cozinha.

#Ótimo cozinheiro você, Kakashi..# A jovem murmurou enquanto tirava a comida do forno. Esta estava completamente preta e deixara a cozinha toda esfumaçada.

#Droga.. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.. Se quiser posso preparar de novo..#

#Não obrigada..Prefiro eu mesma preparar macarrão instantâneo antes que nós dois morramos de fome..# Kakashi riu sem graça.

#Não é pra tanto..#

#É claro que é.. Hunf..# Sakura preparou a comida e os dois comeram conversando. Ficaram daquele jeito por mais um tempo, até Kakashi avisar que precisava ir embora e deixar a garota sozinha.

Sakura se jogou em sua cama, cansada. Estava cedo para dormir, mas ela não se importava com isto naquele momento.. Queria apenas descansar.

OoO

#Ohayou Sakura-chan..# Sai e Naruto falaram quase ao mesmo tempo ao ver a jovem chegar ao local de treinamento. Já havia se passado uma semana desde a missão em que tiveram contato com Sasuke. Nesse meio tempo, como não havia surgido nenhuma missão, ficaram apenas treinando.

#Ohayou Sai-kun..Naruto-kun..# Saudou os amigos. #Onde está o Kakashi?#

#Como se você não soubesse..# Naruto respondeu com a cara amarrada.

#Qual vocês acham que será a desculpa dele desta vez?# Sai se intrometeu na conversa.

#Que encontrou uma velhinha que estava atrás de sua galinha de estimação?# Naruto.

#Não..Essa foi há duas semanas atrás, baka..# Sai rebateu o parceiro de equipe.

#Então que uma senhora estava passando, caiu e quebrou a perna e ele teve que levá-la para o hospital..# Naruto novamente lembrou uma das desculpas que ele dera.

#Não..Não.. Desta vez me atrasei porque dormi demais.# Os três arregalaram os olhos ao ver que, pela primeira vez na vida, Kakashi falava a verdade.

#Posso saber por que você dormiu demais?# Naruto tinha um sorriso malicioso na face. Recebeu o costumeiro murro de Sakura.

#Isso é para parar de falar e de pensar em coisas pervertidas, Naruto-baka..#

#Chega, crianças..# Naruto e Sakura olharam para o sensei, irritados. Kakashi usava o termo _crianças_ quando eles ainda eram mais novos e formavam o time 7. Quando Sasuke ainda vivia em konoha. #Tsunade-sama tem uma missão para nós.. Vamos..#

#Ele está de mau humor..# Naruto sussurrou para Sakura que riu e apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Logo estavam no escritório da quinta.

#Uma de Rank-A para vocês desta vez.. Agora vocês terão que proteger um famoso médico da vila da pedra.. Ele está indo de seu vilarejo natal para o país do som.. Mas teve que vir a Konoha por estar sendo perseguido..#

#Isso é tudo, vovó Tsunade?# A hokage olhou feiamente para naruto.

#É só isso sim. No caminho o próprio Tanaka explicará melhor. Ele já está aqui em Konoha. Deve estar esperando-os no Ichiraku Ramen.# Os olhos do loiro brilharam com a menção do restaurante.

#Ok..Estamos indo, Tsunade-sama..Até logo..# E se retiraram do local, indo para o Ichiraku.

Chegaram lá e encontraram um rapaz se acabando de comer.

#Tanaka-sama?# Sakura chamou educadamente. O rapaz se virou e sorriu. Terminou sua refeição e se virou para as quatro pessoas atrás de si.

#Vocês devem ser os ninjas que irão me acompanhar..#

#Sim, somos nós. Me chamo Hatake Kakashi. Sou o líder do grupo. Estes são Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura e Sai..# Informou apontando para os componentes do grupo Kakashi. O médico pagou sua refeição e começaram a andar em direção à saída de Konoha.

#É um prazer conhecê-los..#

#Conte-nos um pouco sobre o grupo que o está perseguindo..# Kakashi pediu.

#Bom..É um grupo de jounnin da vila do som..# No mesmo instante Sakura e Naruto ficaram alertas, mas lembraram-se que Orochimaru já estava morto. #Consegui fugir e chegar até aqui..Mas eles continuam a me seguir..#

#Sabe o motivo da perseguição?#

#Certamente alguém que não quer que eu chegue ao país do arroz. Eles estão precisando de um médico experiente para treinar algumas pessoas lá, pois o país está sem muitos ninjas médicos. Precisamos nos apressar..# Informou. E para espanto dos três (tirem Kakashi da lista) o médico deu um salto e começou a pular de árvore em árvore. #Vocês não vem?# Perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Logo os todos seguiam viajem juntos.

OoOoO

#Chega por hoje..Vamos descansar..# Kakashi informou. Pararam e montaram um acampamento.

#Vou dar uma volta para ver se encontro algum lago..# Desta vez que sairia era Sakura.

#Siga à direita que você irá encontra um..# Kakashi informou.

#Oh..Ok..Ok.. Provavelmente eu tome um banho, talvez demore..#

#Não demore muito e encha as garrafas para levar para a viajem..# Kakashi pediu. A jovem apenas assentiu e saiu na direção indicada por ele. Seguiu correndo por um pequeno período, logo encontrou um riacho de águas transparentes e seus olhos brilharam com a imagem. Aquele local era simplesmente perfeito. Além da água ser transparente, o local tinha uma pequena cascata, que dava um toque final ao lugar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se despiu e pulou na água que estava quentinha, apesar de já estar de noite. Nadou rapidamente para a cascata e se colocou ali em baixo, deliciando-se com a água caindo em sua cabeça.

Estava completamente relaxada, porém um barulho chamara sua atenção. Saiu de baixo da cachoeira e começou a nadar em direção às suas roupas. Foi quando pés barraram sua passagem. Olhou para cima e tudo que viu foi uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas. 'Akatsuki' Pensou.

O membro estava sobre a água enquanto ela estava dentro desta. Lembrou-se de sua nudez e tudo que fez foi mergulhar e tentar nadar até suas roupas. Só não esperava que fosse realmente ser puxada para a superfície. Tentou como pode se cobrir e arregalou os olhos ao identificar a pessoa que a segurava fortemente pelo pescoço.

#Ita-chi..?# Murmurou com a voz falha. Apesar do ar começar a faltar, Sakura só pensava em se cobrir. Sentiu o aperto aumentar consideravelmente e levou a mão ao braço do traidor de Konoha, como se pedisse silenciosamente que ele a soltasse.

#Sinto muito se a subestimei da ultima vez.. Agora pretendo matá-la logo ao invés de tentar me divertir lutando com você..# Ouviu de longe a voz do Uchiha mais velho. Suas vistas começavam a ficar turvas e sabia que estava prestes a perder o sentido. Espantou-se ao ver que Itachi olhava seu corpo com um sorriso malicioso?

Fora jogada contra uma pedra e teve seu corpo prensado pelo do rapaz. Como pode, tentou puxar ar para seus pulmões.. Respirava rápido, mas o ar parecia queimar-lhe a garganta. Apesar disso este era muito bem vindo.

#Minha intenção era apenas dar-te uma morte rápida.. Mas acho que mudei de idéia..# Murmurou enquanto colava os lábios aos da jovem. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de UCHIHA ITACHI pressionando os seus. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Se perguntava, mas soube que sim ao sentir-lhe a língua pedindo passagem.

Virou o rosto tentando fugir do contato, mas soube no mesmo momento que fora um erro, pois o membro da akatsuki passou a beijar-lhe sensualmente o pescoço.

#Itachi..Você está louco? Solte-me..# Pediu com a voz mole enquanto tentava empurrá-lo inutilmente, pois estava debilitada graças ao quase estrangulamento que antecedera tudo.

#Soltá-la? Não agora que descobri o que há debaixo daquela roupa sem graça que você usa..# Murmurou com a voz rouca enquanto mordiscava-lhe onde antes estivera beijando.

#Não..# Murmurou. Queria socá-lo por estar fazendo com ela sentisse aqueles arrepios pelo corpo. Aquilo era errado, ainda mais com o traidor de Konoha, que destruíra seu próprio clã e que agora fazia parte de uma organização assassina.

Novamente tentou empurra-lo.

#Não tente fugir..Sei que deseja que eu toque seu corpo..Posso sentir sua pele arrepiada apenas pelo roçar de minhas mãos..# Murmurou enquanto acariciava-lhe sensualmente as costas. #Admita, Sakura..# Sussurrou a ultima parte e deu uma mordiscada mais forte na ponta da orelha dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar mais ainda.

#Me solte..# Pediu angustiada. Não deveria estar gostando daquelas caricias.. Deveria simplesmente empurrá-lo e enchê-lo de socos, porém não tinha forças para isso. Sentiu-o cobrir-lhe os lábios novamente. #Me solte..# Murmurou contra os lábios dele. A voz estava fraca..Era quase um sussurro.

Itachi a puxou mais contra si e aprofundou o beijo. Gemeu levemente ao sentir o doce sabor que tinha a garota em seus braços.

Não mais resistindo, subiu uma das mãos e tocou-lhe um dos seios. Sakura se remexeu tentando, mais uma vez, se soltar. Levou uma mão à que lhe cobria o seio e a tirou de lá.

#Solte-me..# Itachi sorriu sensualmente ao ver que ela começava a recuperar as forças. Segurou-lhe as duas mãos e as posicionou acima de sua cabeça, onde elas não poderiam atrapalhá-lo. Com a outra mão fez selos rapidamente e no instante seguinte os braços da kunoichi estavam presos na pedra por fios de chakra.

#Assim é melhor..# Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios. Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior antes de descer a cabeça para o pescoço e arrancar alguns suspiros irritados das jovem..

Arregalou os olhos ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe novamente os seios.

#Solte-me..Seu idiota..Está com medo de me enfrentar e por isso me prendeu, Itachi?..# Sua voz era mais alta agora. Estava começando a recuperar seu chakra. Tentara acumular este nas mãos, mas aqueles fios pareciam estar impedindo.

#Acha que não sei que usa jutsus médicos? Estes fios não podem ser arrebentados nem por alguém com força bruta. Não vai conseguir se soltar, Sakura..# Por um momento ela teve medo. Se ninguém a ajudasse com certeza Itachi não pararia..Teve medo do que poderia acontecer a seguir.

Lembrou-se de Sasuke.. Se _guardara_ para ele por todos esses anos e agora teria que fazer algo contra sua vontade.. "_Como se Sasuke realmente fosse voltar para Konoha quando cumprisse sua vingança..E o pior de tudo..Como se ele realmente fosse se importar comigo.._" Apesar de ter permanecido todo aquele tempo virgem, depois do último encontro com o Uchiha, ela soube que Sasuke nunca voltaria ou que a amaria.. Se um dia dormissem juntos, seria apenas para saciar-lhe os desejos. Aquilo a entristecia imensamente.

Mais uma vez tentou se soltar, mas desta vez usando as pernas.

#Tenha cuidado, criança.. Se essas pernas acertar uma certa parte de meu corpo pode ter certeza de que vou ficar muito irritado..# Sakura sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas ainda assim não parou. Ouviu suspirar antes de voltar a fazer os selos que tinha prendido-lhe as mãos. Agora estava completamente presa e a mercê de Itachi.

OoO

#Sakura está demorando..# Kakashi murmurou mais para si do que para qualquer pessoa. Sentia um estranho pressentimento quanto à sua aluna. #Vou procurá-la ela pode estar em perigo..# Informou.

#O QUE? Pare de mentir Kakashi-sensei..Você quer é espionar a Sakura-chan tomando banho..# Naruto acusou seriamente, mas depois sorriu. #Ei..Ei..Posso ir com você?# Kakashi se segurou para não espancar o loiro.

#Não quero espionar Sakura..Estou realmente preocupado..#

#Sei..Sei..# Naruto não acreditara.

#Está bem.. Estou com um mau pressentimento..Vamos fazer um teste..# Fez um selo e invocou Pakkun.

#Pakkun.. Você se lembra do cheiro de Sakura, não lembra?# O cachorro apenas confirmou com a cabeça. #Me informe se tem alguém com ela..# Pakkun começou a farejar o ar indo lentamente na direção que Sakura fora.

#Oh sim.. Uchiha Itachi está com ela..# Respondeu fazendo todos no local (menos o médico) arregalarem os olhos. Não pensaram duas vezes antes de ir atrás da jovem.

OoO

#Sakura.. Minha jovem flor..Sinto em dizer mas não poderemos continuar.. Em breve teremos companhia e não quero que outros homens vejam-na assim..Apenas eu tenho esse direito.. Você será minha.. Precisa apenas esperar..Agora vista-se pois em breve seus amigos chegaram.. Só não fico para uma festinha porque tenho outras coisas para fazer.. Mande lembranças minhas para Kakashi-san e para Naruto-kun.. Diga ao segundo para se preparar, pois logo voltarei para levá-lo.. E quem sabe eu não a leve também?# Riu friamente antes de soltá-la.

Sumiu do local antes que a jovem pudesse pronunciar uma palavra.

Ainda tremula de medo, Sakura foi até suas roupas e as vestiu. Não queria ser encontrada naquela situação _humilhante_. Vestiu-se e se preparou para voltar ao acampamento. Encontrou seus companheiros de equipe no meio do caminho.

#Sakura, você está bem? Onde está o Itachi?# Naruto perguntou.

#Fugiu..#

#E você está bem?# Foi a vez de Sai perguntar.

#Estou..Fiquem tranqüilos.. Vamos voltar ao acampamento.. Com certeza não seremos perturbados esta noite..# E voltaram para o acampamento. Ao chegar, a primeira coisa que Sakura fez foi ir se deitar. Estava exausta.. Precisava descansar.

Fechou os olhos, mas tudo que veio em sua mente foi a imagem do Uchiha mais velho a beijando. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças de sua mente, mas aquilo só ajudou a lembrar da tarde em que se encontrara com Sasuke. Irritou-se. Todos os Uchihas queriam se divertir com ela? Quem eles pensavam ser?

Sakura teve que se controlar para não socar o chão. Fechou os olhos e esvaziou a mente. Dormiu em pouco tempo.

OoO

#Levantem-se..# A voz de Kakashi foi ouvida e no mesmo momento todos levantaram.

Seguiram viajem no mesmo instante. Por sorte naquela dia nada aconteceu também. Nenhum ninja apareceu, para aumentar ainda mais a raiva de Sakura, que pedia mentalmente para alguém aparecer para que ela pudesse descontar a raiva que sentia graças a noite passada. Mais uma vez tinha sido uma inútil.. Não conseguira salvar a si mesma..E se os amigos não tivessem percebido perigo, certamente teria passado a noite nos braços de Itachi.

Se não conseguia salvar a si mesma, como conseguiria proteger as pessoas importantes em sua vida?

Sentiu vontade de socar algo bem forte.. Mas não o fez. Não queria espantar os amigos.

#Sakura-chan? Você está bem?# Sai aproximou-se percebendo que a amiga estava quieta demais.

#Oh..Estou sim..Por que Sai-kun?# Sorriu para o amigo, na tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo.

#Você está muito séria e quieta.. Geralmente você não é assim.. Algo a está preocupando, não é? Você está muito pensativa..# A jovem sorriu mais ainda. As vezes esquecia-se de que os amigos conheciam-na quase melhor que ela mesma. #Esta pensando em Sasuke?#

#Não.. Não é nada de mais Sai-kun, fique tranqüilo..#

#Ok..Você não quer dizer.. Respeitarei sua decisão..# E se afastou da jovem, a deixando com seus pensamentos.

#Vamos parar por hoje..E Sakura..Nada de banhos..# A kunoichi corou, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos descansaram durante a noite. Levantaram-se cedo no outro dia e seguiram viajem.

Kakashi estava desconfiado. Já tinha se passado dois dias e nada de ninguém aparecer. Poderiam estar armando alguma coisa.. Todos tinham que estar atentos..

Continuaram correndo até uma sombra aparecer em frente a eles, bloqueando o caminho. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a pessoa à sua frente.

#Sasuke..# Murmurou ainda sem crer no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Sakura apenas permanecera com o semblante sério, encarando-o.

Sasuke encarou Naruto com seu costumeiro olhar frio.

#Vocês são mesmo inúteis..# Comentou enquanto sacava a espada e partia para onde os cinco se encontravam. Kakashi partiu em sua direção pronto para defender a todos. Apesar disso, o rapaz desviou do jounnin, sumindo e reaparecendo na frente de Tanaka-sama. Antes que alguém tivesse a chance de protegê-lo, ele a cravou em uma parte qualquer de seu corpo. Naruto, Sakura e Sai arregalaram os olhos ao ver a cena. Kakashi continuou impassível.

'BUM'

#Isso é uma armadilha de Itachi e Kisame, e vocês são tão imprestáveis que nem perceberam que tudo não se passava de uma armadilha da Akatsuki..#

#Isso é o que você pensa, criança.. Na manhã em que fui pegar uma missão para meu grupo, Tsunade me informara de que havia um Kage Bushin na cidade e que ele supostamente era um médico e queria proteção. O próprio pediu para ser escoltado pelo meu grupo.. Então, Tsunade previu que aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha da Akatsuki para emboscar-nos e levar Naruto.. Estava apenas os esperando aparecer.. É por isso que está aqui, não é, Sasuke? Itachi está por perto.. Também já sabia disso..# Os outros três componentes da equipe apenas encaravam Kakashi espantados. Por que não ficaram sabendo daquela parte da missão? #Não contei para vocês, pois poderíamos ser descobertos.. Se eu tivesse contado Naruto faria um escândalo e bateria no médico.. Na verdade eu queria apenas saber qual era o plano deles.. Capturar Naruto? Poderiam tentar fazer isso a qualquer momento..Por que precisariam nos tirar da cidade?#

#Assim seria mais fácil para eles..# Sasuke respondeu irritado. Itachi estava atrás de Naruto..Isso significava que não adiantaria ficar correndo que nem louco atrás do irmão. Um meio sorriso apareceu em sua face.

#Ei.. Sasuke baka.. Você vai voltar conosco nem que para isso eu tenha que enchê-lo de porrada..# Naruto gritou já partindo para cima de Sasuke. Este apenas permanecera parado o esperando chegar. Segurou-lhe o braço e socou-lhe a cara.

'BUM'

#Um Kage bushin..# Murmurou enquanto desviava do loiro que tentara acertá-lo por traz. #Muito esperto Naruto..# Riu enquanto pousava perfeitamente no chão e se preparava para sair para atacar o ex-companheiro de equipe.

#Vocês dois..Parem..# A voz autoritária de Kakashi foi ouvida e Naruto parou de atacar. Sasuke apenas permaneceu parado mais uma vez. Rodou os olhos, mostrando tédio com toda aquela situação. Seus olhos finalmente pousaram em Sakura. Lembrou-se do ultimo encontro entre os dois e suspirou. Estava com tanto ódio do irmão naquela tarde que precisava matar alguém..E a única vitima que tinha no caminho era Sakura.. Lembrava-se de que, quando parara para admirá-la, percebera o quando ela estava bela. Sakura tinha se transformado em uma linda mulher e, naquele momento, com o ódio pulsando em suas veias, Sasuke não pensara em outra coisa a não ser tê-la para si, mesmo que a força.

Viu que a garota o encontrava com a cabeça erguida e que não mais corava ao apenas olhá-lo. Teria ela deixado de amá-lo? Riu com o pensamento, pois sabia perfeitamente o que a jovem sentia apesar de tentar esconder.

Passou os olhos pelo local e estes se bateram em alguém que não conhecia.

#Quem é você?# Perguntou com superioridade na voz. Sai o encarou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ao ver que o rapaz demorava de responder, Sasuke insistiu. #Quem é você? Responda..# Aquilo era uma ordem e Sai começava a se irritar. Permaneceu calado apenas para provocá-lo. Sasuke riu friamente. #Pensa que sairá vivo se me enfrentar? É isso que você quer, não é? Está bem..Não costumo deixar meus inimigos esperando..# E partiu para cima de Sai.

Não pode atacar pois Kakashi entrou no meio e o impediu.

#Não quero brigas.. Sai..Pare de provocá-lo..# Pediu. Sai apenas encarou-o irritado.

#Feh..Você nunca deixa mesmo que eu me divirta..# Apesar de tudo, Sai estava conformado. Como dissera antes, Kakashi sempre o privava de grandes emoções.

#Como não temos mais uma missão, voltaremos a Konoha e esperaremos o próximo passo da Akatsuki.. Até mais, Sasuke.. Nos encontraremos novamente em breve. Vamos..# Todos apenas se viraram e saíram.

Sasuke permaneceu parado. Naruto realmente amadurecera. Não gritara e obedecera Kakashi quando este o mandara parar. Estaria mais poderoso? E Sakura? Esta que não sorrira, nem corara e principalmente, não o chamara de _Sasuke-kun_. Na verdade ela nem pronunciara uma palavra se quer.

Estaria irritada pelo último encontro? Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente enquanto dava meia volta e saia do local, sabendo que Itachi não apareceria.

OoO

#FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO VOVÓ TSUNADE..# Naruto gritou já dentro da sala da quinta. Esta apenas riu enquanto aceitava o presente do rapaz. #Está fazendo quantos anos? Oitenta?# No mesmo instante os olhos de Tsunade eram somente chamas.

#NARUTO BAKA.. VOLTE AQUI..# Gritou enquanto corria atrás dele. O loiro apenas correu rindo. Todos no local também riam. #PAREM DE RIR.. NÃO TEM GRAÇA..# E todos realmente pararam de rir. Não havia uma só pessoa louca o suficiente para enfrentar a godaime irritada. Na verdade a única pessoa que tinha coragem de irritá-la era Naruto.

#Parabéns Godaime..# Kakashi também estava no local. Junto com ele estava Shizune, Sakura e Sai.

#Obrigada Kakashi, Sakura e Sai.. Meu dia teria sido perfeito se Naruto não tivesse aparecido aqui..Hunf..# Cruzou os braços irritada. Sakura riu.

#Relaxe, Tsunade-sama.. Você não aparenta nem um pouco ter oitenta anos.. Não ligue para o Naruto, ele só quis irritá-la..#

#É..Eu sei..Mas ele conseguiu..# Todos riram.

#Nós vamos nos retirar.. Até mais tarde no baile, Tsunade-sama..# Todos se despediram antes de se retirar.

OoO

#Sakura? Já está pronta?# Sai gritava da sala. Ele acompanharia Sakura no baile da quinta. Sai vestia uma roupa social preta e estava jogado no sofá da casa da jovem esperando-a. Já estava esperando há um século, segundo ele.

#ESTOU QUASE ACABANDO.. FALTA SÓ UM POUCO..# A jovem gritou do quarto e Sai suspirou.

#Mulheres..# Murmurou. Por que elas tinham que demorar tanto apenas para se vestir? #Hunf..# Esperou por mais um tempo até Sakura aparecer no seu campo de visão. Por pouco não deixou que o queixo cedesse e que abrisse a boca.

Ela estava simplesmente perfeita. Usava um vestido roxo claro colado ao corpo na parte de cima e na parte de baixo era solto. Ia até um pouco depois do joelho e dava um ar angelical à ela. Seus cabelos estavam apenas soltos, mas combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido. Aproximou-se lentamente da jovem.

#Você está linda..# Sakura corou com o comentário.

#Vamos? Chegaremos atrasados..# Sai sorriu enquanto descia a mão para as costas dela apenas para guiá-la. Descobriu então mais um detalhe do vestido: Era costas nua. Suspirou e sentiu o leve perfume que sua parceira usava. Era doce e combinava perfeitamente com ela, assim como todo o traje.

Seguiram em direção à onde aconteceria o baile. Chegaram lá e a festa já estava rolando.

#Até que enfim vocês chegaram..Pensei que não viriam mais.. Ou quem sabe que o Sai tivesse resolvido mexer com você, Sakura, e que, a uma hora dessas, ele estivesse morto..# Naruto suspirou triste. #Me enganei..Que droga..# Sakura riu. E só então percebeu Hinata ao lado do amigo.

#Não morrerei antes de matá-lo, Naruto..# Sai rebateu.

#Feh..#

#Olá Hinata-chan.. Você está linda..# Comentou Sakura encerrando a discussão entre os amigos.

#Obrigada, Sakura-chan.. Sinto em dizer que você está mais bela do que eu..# Hinata usava um vestido azul claro, que caíra perfeitamente nela. Continuaram conversando até a aniversariante aparecer entre o grupinho.

#Olá crianças..#

#Olá Vovó Tsunade..# Naruto a saudou, alegre.

#Nem tente, Naruto..Nada me irritará esta noite..# No momento todos souberam que a quinta já tinha bebido uma boa quantidade de bebida alcoólica e que esta já estava alegre. #Vão dançar crianças..Daqui a pouco cantaremos o parabéns..# Ela informou e se retirou. Todos caíram na risada.

#Posso saber do que estão rindo? Quero rir também..#

#Olá Kakashi-sensei..# Sakura sorriu ao ver o jounnin ali.

#Olá Sakura-chan.. Você está linda..# Kakashi elogiou-a com um sorriso na face. Orgulhava-se completamente ao ver como sua querida aluna tinha crescido e se tornado uma linda mulher.

#Vamos dançar, Sakura-chan?# Sai chamou. Kakashi teve que segurar o riso ao vê-lo corado.

#Claro, Sai-kun..# E os dois foram para a pista. Dançaram algumas músicas até finalmente resolverem cantar o parabéns para a aniversariante.

Cantaram finalmente e todos sorriam no final.

#DISCURSO..DISCURSO..# Todos pediram. Tsunade riu enquanto pegava o microfone. Limpou a garganta e se preparou para falar, mas um vulto moreno e alto apareceu no meio do salão. Este sorria cinicamente quando murmurou:

#Feliz aniversário, Tsunade..# A quinta arregalara os olhos.

**#Sasuke..?#**

OoO

**Obs – Apesar de tudo..A fic é SASUKE e SAKURA.. Não vou mudar o casal principal não..Fiquem tranqüilos.. **

**AEWW.. Mais um pronto em uma semana..Meu deus..Bati meu recorde..Isso foi graças às reviews..TO TÃO FELIZ..**

**Que bom que vocês estão gostando de minha fic.. Espero que continuem assim ok? E mandem bastante review..Eu me empolgo para escrever mais quando tem bastante reviews (por isso que este cap foi postado tão rapidamente..)**

**Itachi tarado.. Atacando meninas indefesas enquanto elas tomam banho..Que coisa feia.. Tsc Tsc Tsc.. Deixa só o Sasuke descobrir..KKK**

**Tadinha da Sakura..Esses Uchihas realmente judiam dela.. xS.. hUHuHU.. Um triangulo é sempre bom para esquentar as coisas, não é? hehe**

**Bem..Vamos às reviews:**

**Neko-chan x3 – **Que bom que você gostou..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também..Fiz o mais rápido que pude..Hehe..Beijoks..

**Paty-yumi** – O kakashi sempre foi hentai..kkk..E é por isso que ele é tão tudo (Olhinhos brilhando) Sorry..Eu amo o kakashi..XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também..Beijinhuss..

**Naemi** – Bom..Ai está a continuação..Escrevi o mais rápido que pude..Espero que tenha gostado..XD..Beijokss...

_**Mk-chan160**_ – MANAAA..XD..Minha editora, criadora de títulos e resumos..VLW VIU? Digo e repido: O que seria de mim sem vc? (Preciso perguntar si tu gosto do cap? kkk..Você me ajudou a fazê-lo.. KKK..XD) Ti dolluuuuu loka.. ;P.. Bjaaaaaaum

**Miyuki-Sakura **– Hentai e malvado.. Ai ai..O sasuke é tudo..kkk..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Beijinhos..

**Grazi** – Pois é..Ele meio que 'explicou' porque foi tão mal..Mas ainda assim ele continua a ser malvado..KKK..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Beijinhos..

**Nana-chan** – Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também..Beijos..

**Agatha Black3** – Segui sua sugestão.. Adorei a idéia.. (Olhos brilhando) tanto que a segui.. Vai realmente ser um triangulo entre o Itachi a sakura e o Sasuke, mas o casal principal é mesmo Sakura e Sasuke. Mas ainda assim..Obrigada pela idéia..XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Hehe..Bjoksss..

**Jessika Lanne** – Que bom que você gostou (Olhinhos brilhando) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.. Beijinhoos..

**Gasper **– Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Beijinhuss..

**Crazy.girl** – Bom..Aqui está o segundo capitulo..KKK..Realmente o sasuke foi mal..Mas quem sabe ela não consegue amolecer o coração dele? Hehe..Bjokss..

**Laura raquel** – Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também..Hehe..Bjokss..XD..

**Koorime Hyuuga** – hiuehaueahuieahuieaae.. Eu também gosto de hentai..Na verdade eu AMO hentai..E é claro..Vai ter na fic.. hehe..Espero que continue acompanhando..Beijinhos..

**Bruna-yasha** – Continuei.. KKK..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..bjoks..

**Shinsaphira **– kkk...Com certeza hentai.. hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Bjoks..

**Sakura-miyuki** – Ai está a continuação..Espero que tenha gostado..Beijinhos..

**Uchiha kaoru-chan** – digamos que foi o tempo que ele passou com Orochimaru..KKK..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também..Bjinhus..

**Saku-lu** – Postei..KKK..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Beijinhossss..

**Sakura** – Que bom que você gostou..XD..Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap tb..beijoks..

OoO

**Bom..Querem um capitulo postado rápido? **

**Deixem REVIEW.. XD**

**Vão ali naquele botãozinho roxo e feliz..Não custa nada, não é mesmo?**

**Hehe**

**XD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Bjinhos e até o próximo cap..**


	3. A Missão

OoOoO

#O que você está fazendo aqui?# Sakura foi a primeira a recuperar a voz. Todos no salão estavam atônitos demais para falar algo.

#Voltei.. Não era isso que você todos queriam?# Sasuke sorria cinicamente.

#Seja bem vindo de volta, Sasuke.. Apesar de ter fugido você ainda é bem vindo.. Fique a vontade na festa e sinta-se novamente em casa..# Tsunade o saudou e ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Logo depois se aproximou de onde Sakura estava acompanhada de Sai, Naruto e Hinata.

#Olá, Sakura-_chan_..# Sakura sentiu o ódio crescer ainda mais ao ver que ele a provocava. Bebeu o resto do ponche que estava em seu copo, mas sentia a garganta seca do mesmo jeito. Não se apaixonara pela bebida que tinha em mãos, mas esta era gostosa, por isso voltou a encher o copo.

#Para que voltou? Konoha não tem nada a oferecer a você..# Murmurou raivosa enquanto bebia novamente o ponche.

#Não tem?# Sakura ignorou o sorriso malicioso que ele a mandara. #Oh..Tem sim..Tem mais coisas do que imagina..# Sua voz saíra incrivelmente rouca e a jovem assustou-se ao sentir-lhe a quente respiração próxima ao seu ouvido. Como ele fora parar lá?

#Sakura-chan? Esse idiota a está incomodando?# Sai interrompera o momento, fazendo-a suspirar de alivio.

#Nada que mereça atenção.. Vamos dançar Sai-kun..# Terminou de beber o que restava no copo e puxou o amigo pelo braço em direção à pista. O sorriso cínico na face de Sasuke crescera ainda mais. Sakura ainda era louca por ele.. Podia sentir aquilo mesmo sem encostar um só dedo nela.

Imaginou-se a tocando. Viu sua face corada de desejo.. Lindos cabelos rosa espalhados em seu travesseiro depois de uma exaustiva noite de puro prazer.. Até podia ouvi-la gemer seu nome extasiada.. Suspirou sentindo o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias. Sua estada em Konoha não seria tão insuportável assim.

#Sasuke-kun..#

#Ino?# Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lembrava-se muito bem da jovem que vivia brigando com Sakura por sua causa. Ela crescera e se tornara uma loira linda, mas Sasuke não se sentia atraído por ela. A única naquela festa que conseguia chamar sua atenção era a garota de cabelos róseos que estava na pista de dança _com outro homem_. Aquilo o estava irritando profundamente.

#Eu mesma..# Sorriu vitoriosamente, como se _ser reconhecida_ por Sasuke fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. O rapaz suspirou entediado. Ino viu que ele olhava para a pista de dança e sorriu ainda mais. #Ei, Sasuke_-kun_, vamos dançar..# Puxou-o antes que ele desse alguma resposta.

Sasuke não queria dançar, mas ao ver que estavam ao lado de Sakura e Sai puxou Ino mais para perto e começou a dançar sensualmente com o corpo colado ao da jovem. A música terminou mais rápido do que ele esperava. Sem pensar duas vezes puxou Sakura e empurrou Ino para Sai.

#O que acha de trocarmos um pouco de par? Oh..Que bom que você não se importa..# Respondeu pelo próprio Sai que arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender nada.

#Ei Sakura-testuda..Quem estava dançando com ele era eu..# Ino fez bico. Sakura tentou se afastar da mão que a segurava pelo braço, mas não conseguiu.

#Apenas uma dança.. Relaxe Sakura..Tem medo de mim?# Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto a puxava contra seu corpo. #Mostre que você deixou de ser aquela menininha besta e infantil.. Dance comigo pelos velhos tempos..# Sakura olhou para o lado para procurar pelo apoio de Sai e ele não estava mais lá? Para onde ele fora? Se perguntou. Alguma coisa deveria estar errada, pois Sai não a abandonaria daquele jeito. #Apensa uma dança, Sakura..# Sasuke murmurou próximo de seu ouvido, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse-lhe a espinha.

#Esta bem, Sasuke..Pelos velhos tempos.. Mas é apenas _uma_ dança..# Murmurou deixando-se levar por ele. A música não era lenta, mas também não era rápida. Sasuke a apertava mais contra seu corpo a cada batida da música e Sakura se afastava quando ele fazia isso. Não gostava da sensação causada pela proximidade do corpo de Sasuke.

Segurando-a pela cintura, o Uchiha roçou levemente o rosto contra o pescoço da jovem, brincando com a respiração ali. Sakura não teve como não mostrar que ficara arrepiada. Lentamente, Sasuke percorreu a pele sensível do local com a língua, a fazendo suspirar de desejo.

#Pare..# Murmurou com a voz rouca. #Não gosto de suas caricias..# O Uchiha riu, pois sabia que era mentira. Discretamente, começou a mudar a rota em que dançavam. Sem que Sakura percebesse os dois se encontravam em um canto escuro do salão e ela estava pressionada contra a parede com força. Teve seus lábios tomados pelo de Sasuke antes que percebesse que não estavam mais na pista.

A razão fugiu completamente de sua mente quando ela entrelaçou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou mais para aprofundar o beijo. Sasuke estava com as mãos próximas ao seu rosto e naquele momento, tudo o que queria era saborear os doces lábios da ex-companheira de equipe. Sentiu o desejo crescer mais ainda. Afastou-se levemente.

#Na sua casa ou na minha?# Perguntou com a voz sensual. Esperando por uma resposta, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior levemente. Sakura acordou ao conseguir processar a pergunta. Acumulou um pouco de chakra nas mãos e o afastou de si, furiosa. Não contendo a raiva, estapeou-lhe a face. Apesar daquilo o sorriso cínico não saia dos lábios de Sasuke. Queria que ele parece de sorrir daquele jeito.. Voltou a erguer a mão, mas ele fora mais rápido e a prendera.

#De quem deseja esconder seus sentimentos, minha jovem flor? De você mesma? Não consegue admitir que me deseja.. Que quer me sentir dentro de você.. Sabe que se eu continuar você não vai resistir.. E que eu vou te fazer gritar meu nome quando você menos esperar.. Oh, Sakura! Admita que tudo o que você quer é que eu a jogue em uma cama e a faça minha..# Murmurou enquanto pressionava ainda mais a prova de seu desejo. #Consegue sentir? Só de imaginá-la nua em meus braços eu enlouqueço..#

#Solte-me Sasuk-# Foi interrompida quando ele beijara-lhe os lábios novamente. Virou o rosto tentando fugir. #Se não me soltar vou morde-lhe os lábios.. Ou gritar.. E te garanto que há muita gente aqui pronta para me defender..# Ele sorriu e a soltou.

#Não o fiz por medo.. Só te soltei porque não pretendo forçá-la.. Sei que mais cedo do que eu esperar você vai correr para meus braços implorando para ser minha..#

#Você é muito convencido, baka..#

#Não sou convencido.. Geralmente consigo o que quero, e acredite, Sakura..Você não vai ser uma exceção.. Agora se me da licença..# E saiu dali. Aquela festa o estava abafando. Não queria mais ficar ali nem um segundo.. Todos o olhavam como se fosse um monstro.. Seria medo? Riu maliciosamente. Era bom que todos o sentissem, pois assim saberiam que deveriam respeitá-lo.

Pulou em uma árvore próxima dali e sentou-se. Relaxou ao encostar a cabeça no tronco, mas ainda sentindo os efeitos que Sakura provocava em seu corpo. Tinha que se controlar.. Apesar de ter se tornado frio e insensível, sabia que a jovem podia quebrar facilmente aquela barreira, como já quebrara uma vez. Por sorte conseguira erguê-la novamente e desta vez não permitiria que o gelo que o cercava voltasse a derreter. Não antes de se livrar de Itachi.. Sakura poderia ser um ponto fraco caso voltasse a se aproximar dela.

Mas a desejava..E o que faria com esse desejo? O confinaria até que tivesse matado Itachi? Morreria tentando. Era simplesmente impossível. A desejava tanto que chegava a dore. A teria, era a única certeza que tinha, mas não deixaria que seus sentimentos fossem envolvidos novamente. Durante todo esse tempo tinha aprendido a controlá-los perfeitamente e não seria Sakura que o faria se descontrolar, pensou decidido.

OoO

#O QUE? POR QUE O SASUKE VAI VOLTAR PARA NOSSO GRUPO? NÓS JÁ TEMOS O SAI-KUN..# Quem gritava era Sakura. Sasuke apenas olhava tudo com um sorriso divertido. Sakura ficava ainda mais linda irritada.

#O grupo de vocês terá cinco componentes.. Não é justo que eu tire Sai, mas não deixarei Sasuke sem grupo e como vocês formavam o antigo grupo dele, nada mais certo do que continuar sendo assim..# Tsunade respondeu calma. Já estava acostumada com o mal gênio de Sakura.

#Mas Tsunade-#

#Nada de 'mas', Sakura..Está decidido..Eu sou a hokage..Eu mando e vocês apenas obedecem.. A missão de vocês hoje é Rank-S.. Um grupo forte de jounins do país da água está se rebelando contra o Mizukage e este pediu ajuda à Konoha. Pagaram bem e pediram bons ninjas, já que os que permaneceram na vila não foram suficientes. Mandarei os quatro pois sei que conseguiram contê-los caso voltem a atacar o Mizukage. Essa é a missão de vocês.. Proteger o kage e ajudar a derrotar esses ninjas.. Vão rápido ou pode ser que cheguem tarde demais. Boa sorte..# O grupo de Kakashi se virou e saiu. Pegaram velocidade e se dirigiram para a saída de Konoha.

#Não pararemos em lugar nenhum. Temos pressa e espero que vocês carreguem o que precisam com vocês.. Não pararemos para descansar, pois assim chegaremos à vila amanhã pela manhã..# E seguiram saltando pelas árvores. Como previsto, chegaram ao país da água pela manhã do dia seguinte. Com Kakashi liderando o grupo, se dirigiram aos aposentos do mizukage.

#Eles se uniram e formaram um grupo de aproximadamente 12 pessoas. São os jounins mais fortes da vila.. Já mataram oito dos homens que ficaram. Ainda faltam 15 jounins e os outros são gennins, mas eles também serão mortos, pois não se comparam ao grupo que partiu. Por isso pedi os melhores ninjas de Konoha.. Se juntarmos forças conseguiremos vencê-los..#

#Apenas 12, não é? Hunf.. Acabo com eles facilmente..# Naruto se gabou.

#Naruto-baka.. Fique calado..# Sai o repreendeu.

#Baka é você.. Está com inveja porque sabe que posso acabar com esses jounins num piscar de olhos..# Sai não respondeu. Apenas rolou os olhos, entediado. Ao contrário de Naruto, tinha juízo e não discutiria com ele na frente do Mizukage.

#Segundo informações seremos atacados novamente durante essa noite.. Temos um espião entre eles.. Vocês podem descansar até a noite.. É melhor que estejam preparados para a batalha..# Informou.

#E se eles resolverem atacar durante o dia? Precisamos estar preparados..# Kakashi encostou-se em uma parede enquanto falava despreocupado. Sasuke estava apoiado na parede no outro lado da sala. Ouvia o que estava sendo dito, mas era indiferente aos detalhes. Era tudo besteira, sendo que tudo o que precisavam fazer era matar quem quer que colocasse em perigo a vida do Mizukage. Olhando ao redor Sasuke teve a leve impressão de que algo ali não estava certo.

Passou o olho pela sala novamente e sentiu que a sala estava cercada de ninjas. Não entendia porque, afinal de contas, eles não eram inimigos.. Ao menos era o que pensava.. Podia estar enganado.. Não baixaria a guarda. Sorriu cinicamente.

A verdade era que nunca baixava a guarda.. Por que a baixaria agora? Encarou o Mizukage e sentiu algo diferente emanando dele.. Discretamente ativou o sharingan. Nada anormal no lugar. Apesar disso, por que sentia cheiro de morte no local?

Precisava investigar. Desativou o sharingan e percebeu que Kakashi o encarava. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e soube que ele também percebera que algo não estava certo.

Terminaram a conversa com o Kage da vila e se retiraram. Se instalaram em um único lugar com cama suficiente para todos.

#Descansem.. Eu fico de guarda..# Kakashi informou.

#Não vou descansar. Não preciso. Vou dar uma volta..# Sasuke informou.

#É melhor que descansem.. Quero todos 100 quando tivermos que lutar.. Todos aqui sabem que não será uma batalha fácil..# Comunicou o líder do grupo.

#Não preciso descansar. Já fiquei muito mais que dois dias acordado e meu desempenho não caiu.. Não sou fraco como vocês.. Se querem descansar, que o façam..# E saiu do lugar na intenção de investigar. Não se importava com nada relacionado a Konoha. Mas já que voltara a realizar missões para a vila, o faria direito. E se aquilo fosse uma armadilha? Mesmo o grupo sendo bom poderiam não sobreviver a uma armadilha.

OoO

#Descobriu algo, Sasuke?# Kakashi se encontrava sozinho com o ex-discípulo de Orochimaru.

#Então você também percebeu?#

#Desde que cruzei os portões do vilarejo..#

#Não descobri nada.. Ao andar pela vila também não percebi muita coisa estranha..Apenas as pessoas daqui, que são mais fechadas que o normal.. Parecem temer alguma coisa..#

#Hum.. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Estou pressentido que vamos ter uma surpresa em breve, e essa surpresa não será boa.. É bom avisarmos à Sai, Naruto e Sakura que fiquem atentos a tudo ao seu redor.. Avise a todos.. Tenho que fazer uma coisa.. Se algo acontecer antes de eu voltar, quero que você fique no comando. Não tenho tempo para esclarecer tudo com os outros e escolher um líder substituto. Como nos velhos tempos, Sasuke, você será o líder em minha ausência.# Fez uma pausa. #Sei que nenhum deles ficaram satisfeitos com isso, mas é uma ordem minha. Avise isso à eles.. Diga que a situação é séria e que não quero brigas.. Ficarei muito irritado se algo estiver errado quando voltar..# E se retirou.

Sasuke voltou ao quarto e encontrou os parceiros acordados.

#Onde está Kakashi-sensei?# Sakura foi a primeira a perguntar.

#Ele teve que fazer uma coisa.. E não disse o que era..# Completou antes que alguém perguntasse. #A questão é a seguinte: Algo está estranho por aqui.. E não foi só eu quem percebeu isto. Kakashi me pediu para informar a vocês que fiquem de olhos abertos pois provavelmente teremos uma surpresa em breve. É para todos terem cuidado e não se afastarem e nem sair por aí sozinhos. E enquanto Kakashi estiver fora, eu sou o líder.# Naruto abriu a boca para reclamar. #A situação é séria, Naruto.. Se formos pegos em uma armadilha talvez não conseguiremos escapar. Eu já estou a parte de tudo e as ordens de Kakashi foram as seguintes: Você comanda enquanto eu estiver fora.# Fez uma pequena pausa na qual sorriu cinicamente. #Vocês terão que me obedecer..# Todos no local o encaravam com raiva.

#Quem garante que você não está mentindo?# Sasuke encarou Sakura.

#Eu.. Kakashi estava com pressa e essas foram as ordens dele. Vamos nos colocar a postos e esperar pelo ataque, mas fiquem atentos ao seu redor.. Poderemos ser atacados por quem supostamente deveria ser nossos aliados. Algo não está certo por aqui.. Acreditem..#

OoO

#Quero que se separem. Cada um ficará montando guarda em um local ao redor da fortaleza da vila..# O líder do grupo principal que ficara na vila informara aquilo ao grupo vindo de Konoha.

#Não nos separaremos..# Sasuke informou. O rapaz a sua frente o encarou irritado.

#Onde está o líder de seu grupo? Quero falar com ele e não com você, pirralho. Você não é ninguém para dizer o que fazer ou não..# Apontou um dedo para a face do Uchiha, que sorriu friamente sem encarar o homem a sua frente.

#Em primeiro lugar..# Segurou o dedo do líder, torceu-o para o lado e o segurou de uma forma que o imobilizasse. #..Sou Uchiha Sasuke..E você me deve respeito..# Entortou ainda mais o dedo do rapaz, fazendo com que ele gemesse alto de dor. Sakura encarava tudo espantada. Sentia-se estranha.. Seria medo? Medo de Sasuke? Geralmente não o sentia..Mas olhar nos olhos do Uchiha e ver tamanha crueldade nestes era incrivelmente assustador.. #Em segundo, sou o responsável por este grupo.. Por isso digo que não nos separaremos..#

#Mas..Mas _senhor_.. Precisamos fortalecer a guarda da fortaleza..#

#Nenhum de nós ficará sozinho..#

#Podemos nos dividir em dois grupos, Sasuke..# Sakura afirmou com a voz tranqüila enquanto tocava-lhe levemente o braço. #Agora chega, por favor..Solte-o..# Sasuke a encarou e perdeu-se por um instante naquele olhar. Soltou o rapaz a contra gosto, mas logo depois sorriu maliciosamente.

#Se é assim que deseja Sakura.. Dividiremos-nos.. Naruto e Sai, vocês vigiaram o lado norte enquanto eu e Sakura ficaremos com o lado sul..# Naruto o encarou irritado.

#Por que você vai ficar sozinho com Sakura?#

#Porque eu sou o líder e eu que mando..Agora vão logo..# Os dois se retiraram emburrados. Não gostavam nem um pouco de receber ordens de Sasuke. Encarando Sakura, o líder temporário do grupo voltou a sorrir maliciosamente. #Vamos para nosso lugar Sakura.. Sei que está louca para que fiquemos a sós..# Murmurou a ultima parte próximo ao ouvido da jovem, que se perguntou quando ele se aproximara. #Agora vamos..# E saiu na direção sul do vilarejo. Irritada, a jovem apenas o seguiu.

Chegaram ao local onde ficariam de guarda. Era uma enorme torre que mostrava perfeitamente o lado de fora. Sakura encostou-se em uma parede que ficava de frente para o lado de fora do lugar, enquanto Sasuke se apoiou na parede oposta a dela e apenas a encarou.

#Fique de olho lá fora..É para isso que estamos aqui..# A jovem informou à Sasuke.

#E quem liga para o que temos que fazer?# Sua voz soara sedutora e provocante, causando um arrepio na Haruno.

#Você é o líder..Deveria ser o mais atencioso em tudo a nossa volta..#

#E daí? Te garanto que não será minha vida a ser sacrificada caso eu erre.. Fique tranqüila.. Também não deixarei que a matem..Não antes de torná-la minha..# Prendeu-a contra a parede quando ela ameaçou partir para uma provável agressão.

#Você é um miserável egoísta.. O verdadeiro Sasuke nunca diria uma coisa dessas.. Eu tenho nojo desse ser a minha frente..#

#Sinto muito Sakura..Existe apenas um Uchiha Sasuke na terra.. E ele está aqui.. Sinto muito se não te agrada.. Mas acredite, a ele agrada ter-lhe em seus braços..# Murmurou tomando os lábios de Sakura possessivamente. Puxou-a contra seu corpo e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. A jovem se debateu a procura de sua liberdade. As palavras mesquinhas e egoístas de Sasuke ainda rondando em sua cabeça.

#Solte-me, Sasuke..# Pediu com dificuldade pois ele não permitia.

#Não quero..# Murmurou enquanto descia uma das mãos e tocava-lhe os seios por cima da roupa. #Eu a desejo demais para conseguir me controlar..# Voltou a beijá-la. Brincou com o polegar em um dos mamilos a fazendo suspirar alto. Segurou-lhe levemente o quadril e o puxou contra o seu, mostrando o tamanho de seu desejo. Sakura sentiu o sangue esquentar ainda mais, mas não podia permitir aquilo.. Sentia nojo de Sasuke.. Queria dar um corretivo a ele por ter dito aquelas coisas, mas os lábios úmidos e possessivos do rapaz não permitiam que ela raciocinasse direito.

#Não..# Murmurou quase se rendendo. Sentiu o quadril de Sasuke movimentar-se contra o seu e não evitou um suspiro pesado. Se Sasuke não a tivesse segurando com certeza suas pernas cederiam e ela iria ao chão.

#Vê, Sakura? Me deseja quase na mesma intensidade com que eu te desejo..# Prensou ainda mais o membro excitado contra o ventre feminino. Sakura não conteve o gemido ao senti-lo apertar levemente o mamilo já sensível e enrijecido.

Sasuke gemeu levemente contra seu ouvido. Mordiscou-lhe o queixo sensualmente antes de subir os lábios para beijá-la ardentemente Sentiu-a se movimentar para tentar escapar, mas aquele movimento apenas fez com que ela roçasse ainda mais contra o membro masculino. #Oh..Não faça isso..Você não sabe o quanto me enlouquece.. Não quero apenas te possuir, Sakura.. Quero tocar-lhe as curvas, descobrir o sabor de seu corpo..Ouvi-la gemer meu nome implorando para ser possuída.. Implorando por mais.. Se você continuar com isso terei que arrancar-lhe as roupas rapidamente e possuí-la agora mesmo..# Sakura corou mais sentiu a excitação aumentar com aquelas palavras.

"_NÃO.. Droga.. Ele só quer brincar com você Sakura.. Não se deixe levar pelo momento.. Você vai se arrepender depois.. Lembre-se que Sasuke não é mais o mesmo.._" Sua Inner gritou tentando acordá-la.

"_Mas eu o amo tanto.._"

"_RESISTA.._" Ela tentava, mas era quase impossível. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir o local que sua mão tocava. Fechou-os com força enquanto a tirava do membro de Sasuke e a levava ao seu peito. Concentrou uma pequena quantidade de chakra nas mãos e o empurrou.

#Não..# Começou ofegante. #..Me toque.. Nunca.. Mais..# Aquilo soara mais com um aviso. Encarava-o ameaçadoramente e Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente.

#E se eu o fizer o que você vai fazer? Me bater?# Riu.

#Não me subestime..# O rapaz sorriu cinicamente desta vez.

#E o que você vai fazer?# Repetiu enquanto se aproximava. #Você não machucaria nem uma mosca que não fosse seu inimigo..#

#Mas neste momento você o está sendo..# Afirmou sem deixar de encará-lo desafiadoramente. Não.. Não tinha medo de Sasuke e se ele queria que provasse que poderia machucá-lo, não hesitaria. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo rindo. #Está mesmo duvidando de mim?-# Ia falar mais algo, porém teve sua atenção desviada para um forte barulho. Virou-se e viu que uma parte da barreira fora explodida e que o local onde estavam logo desabaria. Preparou-se para sair dali, mas Sasuke a segurou.

#Tenha cuidado.. Preciso ir a um lugar.. Pretendo ser rápido, não se preocupe..Enquanto isso faça o que for necessário.. Só não morra..# E a libertou, deixando que ela se afastasse em um pulo. Ativou o sharingan e fez um selo com apenas uma mão. Sumiu dali antes da torre desabar.

Sakura olhou ao redor e logo viu Sai e Naruto aparecerem ao seu lado.

#Onde está Sasuke? Fugiu com medo?# Ironizou o loiro.

#Ele disse que precisava ir a um lugar.. E que pretendia ser rápido.. Isso foi tudo..#

#Medroso..# Desta vez quem falara fora Sai.

#EI, VOCÊS TRÊS.. ELES ESTÃO VINDO.. PREPAREM-SE PARA ATACAR..# Ordenou um dos jounins da vila. Os três apenas se prepararam para lutar.

OoO

Sasuke pousou lentamente em um lugar afastado do local onde provavelmente estaria ocorrendo a batalha naquele momento. Avistou um pouco mais a frente um homem escondido atrás de uma árvore. Fez o selo de um jutsu com apenas uma mão novamente. O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao ver serpentes enroscarem-se em seu corpo.

#O..O que..O que está..#

#Se me der respostas poderá sair vivo..# Ouviu a voz fria atrás de si e tentou se virar sem êxito. #Não tente fugir.. Se o veneno de uma das minhas queridas misturarem-se ao seu sangue você não terá mais que um minuto de vida..# Informou.

#Quem é você? Orochimaru?- #

#Orochimaru está morto..# O homem sentia um arrepio gelado percorrer a espinha a cada palavra pronunciada por quem estava a suas costas.

#Morto? Mas..Mas..# Ele tinha a voz trêmula tamanho era seu medo.

#Não vim aqui saber de Orochimaru.. Conte-me..O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que os principais jounins da vila se voltaram contra o Mizukage? Com certeza há um motivo por detrás disso tudo.. Quem é você? É um integrante do grupo de jounins?# Ele pareceu não querer responder e Sasuke fez com que o aperto em seu pescoço fosse mais forte. #Responda..# Ordenou tranqüilamente.

#O Mizukage..Ele..Está morto.. É apenas um zumbi em seu lugar.. Um jutsu..# Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. O único capaz de executar aquele jutsu era.. #..Orochimaru..# Sasuke o encarou. #Não acredito que ele esteja morto..#

#Ele está..Eu mesmo o matei..#

#Nosso kage foi assassinado e apenas um pequeno grupo de ninjas souberam e conseguiram fugir. O resto foi pego em algum jutsu e recebem ordens do suposto Mizukage. Não entendemos por que ele mandou chamar um grupo de Konoha..# Sasuke parou para pensar. #Por favor..Solte-me..# Pediu, mas o Uchiha o ignorou. Orochimaru não podia estar vivo.. Ele o matara, tinha certeza disso. Entretanto aquele jutsu só podia ser feito por uma pessoa.. Tinha que obter respostas. Fez com que as cobras desaparecessem, fez selos e novamente sumiu do local.

Pousou lentamente no assoalho de madeira do salão principal do vilarejo: A sala do Mizukage. Ergueu o rosto e encarou o ser que parecia já esperá-lo.

#Você demorou..# Murmurou com a voz sádica. #Finalmente a sós.. Apenas assim posso cumprir minha vingança..# Levantou-se rapidamente e partiu pra cima de Sasuke que apenas voltou a invocar cobras. Estas avançaram, mas foram facilmente destruídas. Sorrindo, Sasuke desviou do ataque inimigo e imobilizou-o pelas costas. Segurou com força uma kunai em seu pescoço.

#Quem é você e por que quer me matar?#

#Os Uchihas tem muitos inimigos, sabia? Fiquei feliz ao ouvir que tinha voltado a Konoha.. No mesmo momento pedi que seu grupo fosse enviado para cá.. Minha vingança será doce.. Arrancarei lentamente cada parte de seu corpo, Sasuke.. Deixá-lo-ei sofrendo e agonizando.. Você implorará para morrer logo, mas eu não permitirei.. Huhuhu..# Aquela risada o lembrou Orochimaru. Rasgou a garganta do Mizukage e naquele instante soube que seu ex-mestre estava vivo. #Você é mesmo ingênuo, _Sasuke-kun_.# A garganta rasgada voltara ao normal, igualmente ao jutsu que era feito apenas por Orochimaru.

#Então quer dizer que ainda está vivo.. Como?#

#Você esqueceu-se completamente de que tenho subordinados que dariam suas vidas por mim..#

#Kabuto..# Sussurrou o Uchiha, fazendo o cadáver do Mizukage rir forçadamente.

#Fui um perfeito sensei, não foi, Sasuke-kun? Inteligência e poder..Te dei tudo, e o que recebi em troca foi traição.. Você é ingrato.. Mas não tem problema.. Me vingarei..Matarei todos aqueles idiotas que te seguem e depois te darei a morte que merece..#

#Conseguirá mesmo me matar? Sabe muito bem que acabarei com esse cadáver idiota em pouco tempo.. E posso acabar com você também.. Mas desta vez me certificarei de que você esteja morto mesmo..# Fez jutsus imensamente rápidos e misturou o elemento do fogo com o sharingan. Atacou o cadáver que no mesmo momento se desfez. Sasuke riu. #Você é muito fraco para mim, Orochimaru.. Você errou ao me ensinar como invocar os mortos.. Errou ainda mais ao mostrar como destruí-los.. Você é um tolo fraco..# A risada de Orochimaru foi ouvida no ar.

#Não se gabe, meu querido Sasuke-kun.. Isso foi apenas um teste.. Minha intenção não era matá-lo.. Não ainda.. Até mais, Sasuke-kun..# Sasuke suspirou irritado.

#Coragem nunca foi seu forte, Orochimaru.. Covarde..# Saiu do salão do kage e encontrou todos lá fora se encarando. Viu sangue e alguns corpos no lugar, mas tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal.

#SASUKE SEU BAKA.. ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? FICOU COM MEDO DE LUTAR E POR ISSO FUGIU?#

#Não há mais motivos para lutarmos.. Tudo foi resolvido..# Informou ao rapaz com quem se encontrara mais distante dali. #Sakura, Naruto e Sai.. A missão foi cumprida..# Naruto arregalou os olhos.

#VOCÊ É LOUCO? NÃO VÊ O TANTO DE INIMIGOS? PRECISAMOS ACABAR COM ELES..#

#O Mizukage era um morto vivo invocado por Orochimaru.. Todos da vila foram pegos em um jutsu e apenas estes 12 homens conseguiram fugir. Eles estavam tentando salvar o vilarejo. Fomos enganados e trazidos para cá para cairmos em uma armadilha. Eles queriam nos atacar, essa era a verdade.#

#Oh..Foi por isso que quando os jounins chegaram os homens daqui começaram a nos atacar..# Sakura deduziu. #Como descobriu isso tudo? Orochimaru não está morto? O que-#

#Orochimaru está vivo..# Foi tudo que disse.

**OoOoO**

**Demorei mas voltei**

**Bom..Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo..Eu particularmente até que gostei.. Espero que tenham gostado também..**

**Sorry people.. Não poderei responder os scraps nesse capitulo..To sem tempo..E se eu parar para responde-los, provavelmente só os postasse sei la que dia..Espero que gostem do cap.**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS.. Lembrem-se que quanto mais reviews mais essa escritora besta fica feliz e mais rapido ela escreve..**

**Por isso:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Bjusss ih até uh próximo..**


	4. Sonho?

OoOoOoO

Ainda não acreditava que tinha falhado. Não matara Orochimaru e aquilo fazia com que se sentisse um fraco, um inútil. Sabia que seu único erro fora não ter se certificado da morte de seu mestre, mas ainda assim sentia-se fraco. Esquecera-se completamente de Kabuto e graças a ele, Orochimaru agora vivia.

#É isso mesmo que você ouviu Tsunade.. Tudo não passou de uma armadilha do Orochimaru..# Kakashi terminara finalmente de relatar à quinta tudo que acontecera na missão.

#Na verdade eu sempre soube que Orochimaru estava vivo.. Algo não me deixava acreditar no contrário.. Creio que o Jiraiya também sabe disso..# Ela suspirou. #Ele está atrás do Sasuke-kun.. E a Akatsuki atrás do Naruto.. Temos que redobrar a segurança da vila..#

#Está me subestimando, **Oba-chan? Sabe que posso me defender sozinho..# Naruto foi o primeiro a questionar. Sasuke se limitou a fazer um muxoxo. **

#Estou te subestimando sim, Naruto-baka.. Por isso proíbo-o de sair da vila sem estar acompanhado por seu time..# O loiro arregalou os olhos.

#Isso é uma brincadeira, não é oba-chan? Você está zoando com a minha cara, só pode.. Sou forte e não é qualquer um que pode me derrotar..#

#Não, você não é.. É ainda uma criança mimada que só sabe gritar.# Provocou Tsunade aos gritos.

#É O QUE?# Todos no local riram, com a normal exceção de Sasuke.

#Fique tranqüilo, Naruto.. Poderá sair, mas a atenção tem que ser redobrada..# Quem respondera foi Jiraya, que acabara de entrar pela janela da quinta, assustando apenas Naruto e Sakura. #Não quero ver meu pupilo sendo apanhado facilmente..#

#Hehe.. Pode deixar Jiraiya-sensei.. Fui um bom aluno e saberei me defender de qualquer coisa..#

#Espero que sim, Naruto..# Foi o que o sannin disse antes do silencio prevalecer na sala.

#Vocês estão dispensados..Preciso conversar com Jiraiya.. Naruto.. Estaremos de olho em você, não se esqueça disso..# Informou ao grupo de Kakashi, que obedeceu imediatamente as ordens.

OoOoOoOoO

#Que tédio.. Não temos nenhuma missão..# Naruto não conseguia ficar quieto.

#Temos que descansar naruto-kun..# Sakura respondera para o garoto que apenas suspirara irritado.

#Naruto-kun..# Uma voz tímida chamou a atenção de todos, que, ao mesmo tempo, viraram a cabeça para olhar de onde viera o som. Hinata corou ainda mais.

#Ohayou, Hinata-chan..# O loiro sorriu sem graça e logo depois olhou feio para todos que o encaravam com olhares maliciosos. #Vamos sair daqui.. Não sei por que, mas o ambiente aqui não está bom..# Pegou a mão da namorada e sumiram do local.

#Eles preferem um lugar mais reservado..Tsc tsc.. Esperava isso do Naruto, mas da Hinata? Onde esse mundo vai parar..# Comentou Kakashi, fazendo Sakura rir. Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado ao ver como a garota sorria com naturalidade para o ex-ANBU. Teriam eles um caso? Sentiu o corpo esquentar de ódio ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

#Pervertido..# Murmurou. #Hinata-chan é uma garota inocente.. Nunca faria o que essa sua mente maldosa pensa..#

#Será mesmo, Sakura-chan?# Kakashi riu maliciosamente. #Quem sabe Naruto não a convenceu? Sabe como é.. Passou dois anos com o mestre dos pervertidos, com certeza adquiriu várias técnicas.# Sakura deu um leve cascudo no amigo.

#Hunf.. Vou ignorar o que eu penso que ouvi..# Suspirou. #O que vamos fazer agora? Tsunade me deu uma folga do hospital hoje.. Poderíamos treinar. O que acha Kakashi?# Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto assistia aquilo tudo. Era impressão sua ou estava sendo excluído? E por que Kakashi olhava com tanto carinho para Sakura e vise-versa? Arregalou levemente os olhos. Teriam os dois um caso? Não..Não..Impossível..

Olhou novamente o casal que agora sorria um para o outro. "Não tão impossível.." Pensou e aquele pensamento o deixou atordoado. Perdera Sakura para Kakashi? Não, caso contrário Sakura não corresponderia seus beijos com tanto empenho.. Ou talvez o fizesse para disfarçar.. Tinha que saber da verdade e questionaria Kakashi assim que se visse a sós com ele.

#Tenho coisas a resolver, mas adoraria treinar com você.. Mas teremos que treinar seriamente.. E você será castigada se não o fizer direito..#

#Não haverá castigo nenhum.. Veremos isso depois que eu vencer..# Sorriu para ele. Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver de ciúmes.

#Treinarei com a Sakura.. # A jovem sobressaltou-se quando o Uchiha interrompeu a conversa. Este ainda enciumado pela possível descoberta.

#Disse alguma coisa Sasuke?# O rapaz sorriu cinicamente.

#Tem medo de treinar comigo Sakura? Pensei que nos últimos anos você tinha melhorado.. Enganei-me?# Sua voz era fria e sem emoções, como de costume.

#Não caio em provocações Sasuke.. Mas lutarei contra você, se isso o satisfaz..# Encarou-o confiante. #Vamos para a área de treinamento.# E sem esperar por ele partiu.

Kakashi apenas riu ao ver os dois se distanciando. Aquilo com certeza seria divertido, mas tinha mais o que fazer do que espiar a luta entre os dois.. Suspirou com um sorriso escondido pela mascara. Tirou seu Icha Icha Paradise da bolsa que carregava consigo e sumiu do local no mesmo instante.

OoOoOoO

#Com medo, _Sakura-chan_?# A jovem começou a concentrar o chakra nas mãos, levando aquilo como uma provocação.

#Estou tremendo de medo, não está vendo, _Sasuke-kun_?# E no mesmo momento avançou em sua direção.

#Assim não vai conseguir nem causar-me um arranhão.. Onde aprendeu a lutar? Com o Naruto?# Riu quando ela o alcansou e começou a desferir murros que ele desviava com facilidade. Um dos golpes passou perto de seu rosto e ele pode sentir o chakra acumulado no punho feminino.

Percebendo a distração, Sakura abaixou-se e deu-lhe uma rasteira, mas Sasuke saltou, esquivando-se novamente. Ela quase o atingiu no estomago enquanto ele ainda estava no ar, porém ele fora mais rapido e se teletransportara antes de ser atingido.

Sakura parou os ataques olhou para os lados para encontrá-lo, mas não encontrou. Sorriu de lado. Sasuke queria mesmo enganá-la com um truque tão besta e conhecido? Feichou os punhos com força e socou o chão.

#Muito esperta, porém ainda é lenta..# Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de erguer a perna e chutar, mas sem colocar toda sua força. Impressionou-se quando Sakura segurou seu ataque.

#Te peguei.# Segurando seu tornozelo, o girou e arremessou contra uma árvore.

"PUF"

#Um Kage bushin..# Tirou uma kunai da pequena bolsa que carregava consigo e arremessou contra uma árvore. #Por que está se escondendo _Sasuke-kun_? Medo?# Voltou a fechar os punhos com força e correu na direção onde estava fincada a kunai. Acertou a árvore e destruiu-a completamente, porém Sasuke não se encontrava lá.

Sakura não teve tempo de esquivar e o murro atingira-lhe a face, fazendo com que ela voasse alguns metros. Virou-se e pousou perfeitamente em uma árvore.

#Isso é tudo que sabe fazer? Assim vamos terminar logo e eu nem me cansarei..# Sakura suspirou irritada. Não..Não iria revidar as provocações de Sasuke.

Deu um impulso e voltou a atacar com murros e chutes que ele desviava com facilidade. Segurou uma kunai a arremessou e no momento em que ele desviou, colocara-se em suas costas e chutara, porém não esperava que ele fosse desaparecer e reaparecer com uma outra kunai em seu pescoço.

"Puff"

#Kawarimi?# Riu. #Fazia esse jutsu quando ainda estávamos no colégio.. Não aprendeu nada novo Sakura?#

#Sim..Aprendi..# E dizendo isso acertou-lhe uma pequena parte da face, pois ele conseguira desviar para que não fosse completamente atingido. Ainda assim foi voou alguns metros antes de pousar em um tronco. Sasuke sorriu enquanto limpava um filete de sangue que escorria por sua bochecha.

#Conseguiu me pegar desprevenido..Muito bem..Se eu não tivesse desviado com certeza estaria desacordado agora..# Lambeu o sangue que estava em seu dedo. #Isso não irá acontecer novamente..# Posicionou-se para começar a lutar e chamou-a com apenas uma mão. Sakura sorriu vitoriosamente enquanto corria em direção a árvore em que ele se encontrava. #Nunca conseguirá me acertar desse jeito..# Comentou e no mesmo momento a jovem acertou o chão, fazendo com que o mesmo se despedaçasse e a árvore despencasse.

Sumiu de onde estava e reapareceu atrás de Sasuke. Começou a lutar com os taijutsus que aprendera com Lee. Era rápida, mais lenta que Lee, porém rápida quando comparado a outros shinobis. O problema é que Sasuke também era muito veloz.

Chutou na direção de seu rosto, mas ele defendera e abaixara-se no mesmo momento para derrubar-lhe. Sakura foi mais rápida e deu uma série de cambalhotas para trás, afastando-se para logo depois voltar a se aproximar.

Continuaram no taijutsu por meia hora, quando Sakura se afastou para poder descansar um pouco. Ela arfava enquanto Sasuke nem suava. Ela tinha inúmeros ferimentos enquanto ele tinha apenas alguns leves arranhões. Irritou-se.

#Se quer me vencer tem que vir para me matar.. Nunca conseguirá nada se este não for seu objetivo.# Irritou-se ainda mais. Fechou os olhos enquanto curava os próprios ferimentos.

#É isso que quer? Que eu lute para matá-lo? Pois assim será..# Retirou as luvas que usava e desamarrou de cada pulso um pequeno saco com 10 quilos. Jogou-os fora e logo depois tirou mais 10 de cada perna. Era pouco se comparado a Lee, porém era o que conseguia agüentar sem sobrecarregar-se. Encarou seu oponente e viu seu olhar interessado.

#Vejo que Lee a treinou realmente bem.. Adquiriu sua velocidade e seu hábito de usar pesos..#

#Uso muito menos que ele.. Não podemos comparar minha velocidade com a sua, mas em relação aos outros, sim, estou rápida..# Ainda parada juntou as mãos e fez os selos #_Chakra no Mesu.._# Murmurou e suas mãos brilharam. Sorriu maldosamente antes de avançar na direção de seu oponente. Com as mãos abertas, continuou com a seqüência de golpes que agora estavam mais velozes.

#Até que não é tão incompetente como pensei.. Agora nós vamos nos divertir..# Desviou de suas mãos porém sem tanta facilidade desta vez. Quando não conseguia esquivar defendia-se com as mãos, braços e pernas. Sakura tinha a vantagem na velocidade, porém baixou a guarda por um momento e foi pega por trás novamente. #Você nunca aprende que não deve baixar a guarda?#

#E quando a guarda é baixa por uma estratégia?# Acertou-lhe o estomago e sentiu a kunai em seu pescoço aumentar a pressão para logo diminuir. Sasuke tossiu sangue.

#Chakra no Mesu..# Murmurou também. #Aprendeu o jutsu de Kabuto?# Encarou-a surpreso. Nunca imaginara que Sakura evoluiria tanto. #É um dos jutsus médicos mais difíceis.. E um dos mais perigosos também..# Sorriu friamente. Como fora pego por aquele jutsu idiota ao qual já estava acostumado? Aquilo o deixou transtornado. Nunca pensara que Sakura baixaria a guarda para pega-lo em uma armadilha. #Vejo que terei que lutar sério agora..# Retirou a Kusanagi (espada que ele sempre carrega consigo) da bainha e mirou-a contra Sakura. #Tão afiada quanto seu jutsu.. A diferença é que corta por dentro _e por fora_..# Avançou e sumiu, reaparecendo em frente a jovem, que sumiu em um novo kawarimi. O tronco foi fatiado pela a afiada espada de Sasuke.

#Pode até cortar, mas não me cortará ainda..# Sussurrou em seu ouvido para logo depois voltar a desaparecer. Sasuke sentia o corpo arder pela doce voz feminina tentando soar fria, porém que saíra deliciosa como sempre. Ativou o Sharingan. Sumiu e reapareceu em frente a ela, com a kusanagi em seu pescoço. #Não poderá fugir agora..# Murmurou com a voz rouca. #Achou que conseguiria me provocar e sair imune? Te procuraria até no inferno para saciar a fome que estou sentindo..# Mordiscou-lhe levemente a base do pescoço antes de prende-la contra uma árvore, esquecendo-se completamente da espada, de Kakashi ou de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse atrapalhar o momento.

Aproximou os lábios dos de Sakura, porém antes de conseguir tocá-los foi empurrado com força bruta. Sentiu o impacto da árvore contra suas costas, mas não se importou.

#Ainda estamos lutando..# Informou-o. Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente.

#Tenho planos melhores em mente..#

#Estamos aqui para treinar e é o que faremos..# Posicionou-se e voltou a atacar com toda sua força. Sasuke não brincaria com seus sentimentos.. Não mais uma vez, afirmou Sakura em pensamentos.

OoOoOoO

A luta finalmente havia terminado. Sakura encontrava-se desacordada nos braços do shinobi. Havia gasto todo seu chakra e com certeza passaria um bom tempo adormecida para recuperar as energias.

Apesar de ter perdido, fora uma bela luta. Ela resistira até o final, ganhando a admiração de Sasuke, mesmo sendo ele o único a saber disto. Carregou-a e a levou para sua casa. Deitou-a em sua cama e a admirou adormecida. Apesar de suja e machucada continuava linda, o que aumentou a irritação do rapaz.

Não podia importar-se com ela.. Não de novo.. Mas se continuasse ali com certeza isso aconteceria apesar da indiferença com que a tratava. Havia alguns momentos em que ele não resistia a tentação de tocá-la, mas tinha que conseguir para o bem dos dois.. Não queria que Sakura corresse algum perigo.. Afinal de contas, ela seria a mulher perfeita para ser mãe de seus filhos e ajudá-lo a reconstruir seu clã.

Porém isso só aconteceria quando Itachi estivesse morto e sua vingança cumprida. Ela o esperaria até lá? E Kakashi? Teriam mesmo um caso? Ardia em ciúmes só de imaginar Kakashi tocando aquele corpo perfeito e angelical que pertencia apenas a ele..

Rosnou levemente de raiva antes de sair do quarto de Sakura.

#Sasuke..Demorou de vir até aqui.. Como está Sakura? Esgotada?# Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kakashi o estava esperando?

#Por que quer saber? É muito velho para ela, não acha Kakashi?# O jounnin riu.

#Não..Não acho.. Na verdade acharia perfeitamente normal se tivéssemos um caso..Sakura é uma bela garota..E muito desejável também..# Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver ainda mais. Aquilo era uma confirmação?

#Vocês tem um caso?# Foi direto ao ponto. Fechou os dedos com força para se controlar.

#E se tivermos?# Kakashi riu com a dura e fria expressão do Uchiha. #Ciúmes, Sasuke?# O jounnin mentia, mas era por uma boa causa.

#Acha mesmo que me interesso por ela?# Seu tom nunca soara tão frio. #Tudo que quero é seu corpo, como desejei o de outras.. E o terei quando quiser, saiba disso.#

#Se voltar a machucá-la, pode ter certeza que tomarei suas dores.. Não posso impedir que durma com você, afinal de contas o que temos não é sério, porém a prezo muito e não quero vê-la machucada.. Mas saiba Sasuke.. Depois que você a machucar, é pra mim que ela virá.. Mas ainda assim, dar-te-ei uma surra para aprender a não magoar os frágeis sentimentos de uma dama..#

#E de que isso importa? Não ligo para se a machucarei ou não.. Tudo o que importa é o que ela pode fazer na cama para me agradar..# Sasuke nunca experimentara o sentimento que o dominava agora. Queria matar Kakashi e depois fazer Sakura esquecer tudo que os dois tinham vivido. #Quer mesmo me bater Kakashi? Por que não tenta agora? Adoraria fazê-lo calar a boca.. Você nunca conseguiria me derrotar.#

#Não deveria gabar-se tanto Sasuke.. Não subestime seu oponente..#

#Superei Orochimaru. Não seria difícil derrotá-lo também.#

#Não subestime seu oponente..# Kakashi tornou a dizer antes de desaparecer completamente. Sabia que se ficasse ali com certeza terminaria socando a cara de seu ex-aluno.

OoOoOoO

Sentia vontade de destruir qualquer coisa. De lutar até não ter forças para mais nada. De esquecer completamente que Kakashi tinha um caso com Sakura..Com sua Sakura.. Não conseguia imaginar o corpo feminino perfeito sendo tocado por aquelas mãos imundas..

Irritou-se ao perceber que estava parado na frente da casa da jovem que dominava seus pensamentos e fazia com que ele se sentisse tão possessivo como estava agora.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pulou na janela da jovem e entrou no quarto. Ela ainda dormia, mas não estava mais com as roupas do treinamento.. Usava uma camisola de flores e parecia uma criança. Como pudera Kakashi cometer o pecado de tocar aquele corpo? Ele pertencia apenas a ele, Uchiha Sasuke..

OoO

_**Sakura corria, mas não conseguia sair do lugar. Tentava falar mas não conseguia. E algo a perseguia.. Algo terrível que queria alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era..**_

_**Estava com medo. Morreria sem lutar? Estaria presa em algum jutsu? **_

_**A coisa que a perseguia havia finalmente a alcançado. Era grande e feio e a mataria com um só golpe.. Fechou os olhos e esperou, porém nada aconteceu. Voltou a abrir os olhos e tranqüilizou-se ao ver Kakashi em sua frente, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.**_

__Kakashi._**.# Murmurou finalmente recuperando a voz. Viu mais a frente Sasuke lutando contra o tal monstro. Estava vencendo-o, porém estava muito machucado. Tentou chamá-lo, mas não conseguia. Voltou a olhar para Kakashi e este continuava a seu lado. Por que ele não fora se junta ao Uchiha para derrotar aquela coisa? Por que apenas assistia tudo parado? #**_KAKASHI..#_** Conseguiu pronunciar apenas seu nome. Não conseguia formular uma frase..Conseguia apenas chamá-lo e encará-lo angustiada. Kakashi parecia não perceber aquilo, ou talvez queria que Sasuke morresse. **_

_**Voltou a chamar seu nome.**_

OoO

#Kakashi..# Sussurrou mais uma vez, fazendo Sasuke perder o controle. Aquela era a terceira vez que o nome do ex-ANBU era pronunciado daqueles lábios perfeitos. Estava tendo um sonho erótico com ele? Não podia permitir aquilo.

Estaria Sakura apaixonada por ele? Não. Sakura era sua..Apenas sua e nada o faria perdê-la.

Sentou-se em sua cama e a segurou pelos ombros. Sacudiu-a levemente e a viu abrir os olhos ainda sonolenta. Estava tão sexy e ao mesmo tempo inocente.. Puxou-a contra seu corpo e tomou seus lábios em um beijo doce e carinhoso. A faria esquecer Kakashi.. Era com ele que ela sonharia toda noite.. Era seu nome que ela gritaria agora e não o de Kakashi.. A faria esquecer-se completamente do toque do jounnin.. Ela lembrar-se-ia apenas de seus toques..De seus beijos.. Do calor de seu corpo com o dela e do prazer de alcançar o céu em seus braços.

Deitou-a na cama e desabotoou lentamente a camisola revelando o sutiã branco que a ninja médica usava.

Sakura abriu levemente os olhos e gemeu levemente. Por que tinha que continuar tendo aqueles sonhos com Sasuke? Por que não podia simplesmente esquecê-lo?

**Sentiu seus lábios descendo pela camisola já aberta. Aquele sonho parecia tão real.. Talvez fosse apenas sua mente pregando-lhe uma peça, como sempre fazia. **

**#Ah..Sasuke-kun..# Mordeu levemente os lábios quando uma de suas mãos alcançara-lhe o seio. **

**#Isso mesmo, Sakura.. Chame meu nome.. Grite meu nome..E não o dele.. Você é minha.. Apenas minha..# Sasuke murmurou com a voz já tomada pela paixão do momento. Apertou-a contra seu corpo deliciando-se com o doce sabor de sua pele. Deu uma leve mordiscada no colo nu, a ouvindo gemer mais uma vez. Terminou de abrir a camisola e a jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto. Admirou-a usando apenas calcinha e sutiã. Era perfeita.. Nunca vira tamanha perfeição em um corpo só.. Seus seios não eram pequenos nem grandes e sim do tamanho perfeito para satisfazê-lo. Sakura fora feita pra ele.. Sempre soubera daquilo. **

**Voltara a beijar-lhe os lábios enquanto uma mão explorava-lhe as curvas e a outra acariciava seu rosto. **

**Afastou-se um pequeno momento e retirou a parte de cima da roupa que usava. Voltou a deitar-se por cima dela e abriu seu sutiã, o jogando longe também. Desceu os lábios e alcançou um dos seios. Brincou com a língua e com os dentes, a fazendo gemer ainda mais alto.**

**#Sasuke..-kun.. Por favor..# Sakura implorava, mas na verdade não sabia o que pedia.**

**#Acalme-se.. Terá tudo o que quiser esta noite minha pequena.. Levar-te-ei ao céu a noite inteira.. Não precisa ter pressa..# Sussurrou em seu ouvido passando a dar atenção aquela região de seu corpo. **

**Sakura estava extasiada com o prazer que sentia. Aquele sonho estava tão real e Sasuke tão carinhoso.. Não queria acordar jamais.. Queria apenas dormir pelo resto da vida e ficar sempre com Sasuke daquele jeito.**

**Abraçou-o e o puxou mais para si. Arranhou levemente suas costas e gemeu quando sentiu sua mão brincando com o mamilo já excitado. Desceu a mão por seu peito e a parou em seu abdômen, o acariciando e excitando ainda mais. **

**Os lábios do Uchiha abandonaram seu pescoço e desceram por entre seus seios. As mãos subiram e desceram, percorrendo os mesmos pelo caminho. Parou no umbigo onde a provocou um pouco mais. Levantou o rosto e retirou sua calcinha. Sakura corou ainda mais e cobriu-se com os braços, escondendo sua nudez.**

**#Não.. Não se esconda de mim, minha querida.. Dar-te-ei o prazer que você nunca imaginou que já teria.. Nunca mais vai querer outro homem além de mim..#**

**#Nunca..Eu nunca quis.. Sasuke-kun..# Sasuke segurou seus pulsos e os tirou de onde estavam sem dificuldade. #Só você..Sempre quis só..# Gemeu alto quando sua boca tocou a parte mais intima de seu corpo. #Você..# Terminou a frase entre gemidos. **

**Sasuke a provocava com a língua, com os dentes e com os dedos. Fazê-la delirar de prazer era excitante demais.. Sentia o corpo dolorido tamanho era o desejo que sentia por Sakura. Queria tirar o resto de suas roupas e possuí-la o mais rápido possível, porém não o faria.. Iria lentamente..Para enlouquecê-la de prazer e fazer com que ela nunca mais pensasse em Kakashi.. Queria fazê-la esquecer o calor do toque dele em sua pele e que lembrasse apenas do seu.. Por isso não a possuiria ainda.**

**Sentiu seu corpo estremecer e um gemido alto deixar sua linda boca. A calou com um novo beijo enquanto ela alcançava o primeiro clímax da noite. **

**Sakura tremia e achava que iria morrer. Nunca sentira tanto prazer na vida.. Era simplesmente perfeito.. Imaginou como seria na vida real.. Ah como queria que aquilo não fosse um sonho..**

**Sentiu-o novamente sob seu corpo. O membro excitado pressionado contra seu ventre. Sakura desejou poder dar o mesmo prazer a ele. **

**Desceu a mão e tocou-o por cima da calça. Um leve gemido escapou da boca masculina e no mesmo instante ele inverteu as posições, deixando-a fazer o que quisesse com ele. **

**Sakura encontrava-se sentada em seu colo, mas não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Desceu os lábios e procurou os dele. Beijaram-se sensualmente e Sasuke a apertou contra seu corpo, fazendo com que os seios nus roçassem-lhe o peito. **

**#Não posso agüentar mais, Sakura..# Voltou a deitá-la na cama e retirou o que ainda o cobria. Sakura admirou-lhe o corpo, apesar do rosto corado. Deitou-se sobre ela novamente e se colocou na entrada de seu sexo. Sakura ficou tensa no mesmo momento, mas ele não notara. Desceu os lábios para os dela e a beijou, a fazendo relaxar. Penetrou-a lentamente e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o gemido de dor que escapara de sua garganta. No mesmo momento percebeu que tudo que Kakashi contara era mentira.. Nunca tinha estado com ela.. Nenhum outro homem o tinha feito.. Era o primeiro a tocar Sakura.. **

**Gemeu quando ela mexeu-se sob seu corpo. Ainda não perdera o controle completamente, mas já estava quase assim. Saiu de dentro dela sem velocidade apenas para poder retornar. Continuou a fazer lentos movimentos até que ela deixasse de gemer de dor. **

**Sasuke estava enlouquecendo. Precisava saciar a fome que sentia, porém não queria machucá-la.. Queria que a noite fosse perfeita e se controlaria para isso. **

**#Sasu-ke..Kun..Mais..# Pediu com a voz rouca e ele obedeceu prontamente. Aumentou a velocidade e a força com que a penetrava. Os dois alcançaram o clímax quase juntos. **

**#Eu..Te amo..Sasuke-kun..# A jovem suspirou algumas vezes antes de continuar. #É uma pena que isso seja apenas mais um sonho..# Murmurou antes de cair no sono.**

No mesmo momento Sasuke se levantou da cama. Ela o amava? Achava que aquilo era _mais um_ sonho? Então quer dizer que era com ele que ela sonhava e não com Kakashi..

Sakura ainda o amava.. Ouvira isso de sua própria boca. E se guardara por todo esse tempo para ele. Sorriu orgulhoso, porém não podia deixá-la saber que o que acontecera não fora um sonho.. Ao menos não ainda.

Pegou sua camisola e as outras peças que se encontravam no chão e a vestiu. Rezou para que ela não percebesse algumas pequenas marcas que deixara em seu corpo.

Suspirou enquanto a analisava mais detalhadamente. Só poderia tê-la novamente quando acabasse com Itachi e pretendia fazê-lo logo, pois não sabia se conseguiria vê-la e não tocá-la, agora que descobrira ser algo completamente viciante.

#Sasuke..# Ela murmurou.

Sasuke sorriu antes de sair do quarto. Se continuasse ali a tornaria sua novamente e ela não estava em condições para isso. Sentou-se em um tronco de uma árvore que ficava em frente a casa da kunoichi.

Lembrou-se dos toques, dos gemidos e dos sorrisos de Sakura e sorriu também. Fechou os olhos revivendo os últimos acontecimentos. Sentia o coração acelerado e ainda estava excitado.

Irritou-se. Sua barreira estava sendo derrubada novamente.. E aquilo não podia acontecer.. Não antes de matar Itachi.

O que faria agora? Tinha a vantagem dela não saber que tudo fora realidade e continuar a trata-lo friamente. E era o que faria, afinal de contas não voltaria a deixar a vila, pois Itachi viria atrás de Naruto e o mataria quando isso acontecesse. Trataria Sakura como costumava tratar até ter cumprido sua promessa.

Quando tudo acabasse tornaria Sakura sua esposa e poderiam reconstruir seu clã.

**OoOoO **

**Ói eu de novo.. xD.. Não morri..Uhu..E ainda com um hentai no cap.. Que emocionante.. kkk..**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim viu?**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, mas to com pressa e não poderei respondê-las neste cap. Caso contrario só postaria na semana que vem e não gostaria de demorar mais.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.. Muitas emoções no próximo cap.. kkk..**

**Beijos**

**E não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS.. **


	5. Encontros

**Obs – Caso algum Jutsu lhe pareça estranho.. Não se incomode.. Talvez eu o tenha criado.. XD**

**Boa leitura..**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura acordou disposta, mas seu corpo ainda encontrava-se sob o efeito da luta com Sasuke.

_**Sasuke**_!

Aquele nome a fizera corar. Lembrava-se do ultimo sonho que tivera com ele. Fora tudo tão romântico e mágico que até parecera ser real. Arrepiara-se lembrando dos toques ousados, de suas mãos e boca percorrendo seu corpo, de sua voz rouca murmurando coisas sem sentido em seu ouvido ou gemendo seu nome.. Ah.. Fora simplesmente maravilhoso.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça afastando as lembranças. Não deveria criar esperanças quanto a Sasuke.. Se um dia o que sonhara viesse a acontecer, pode ter certeza de que o Uchiha o faria apenas por um mero desejo carnal e não por amor.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los tomando coragem para se levantar e ir para o hospital. Pôs-se de pé rapidamente e sentiu o corpo reclamar pelo esforço. Estava muito dolorida e não descansara o suficiente, pois tinha que trabalhar.

Caminhou em passos lentos para o banheiro e se banhou, deixando o corpo relaxar em contato com a água quente. Fechou os olhos enquanto concentrava chakra nas partes mais doloridas de seu corpo. Sentiu os músculos relaxarem e em pouco tempo já não sentia mais dores. Continuou com os olhos fechados e imagens que queria esquecer voltaram-lhe à mente.

Oh como amava Sasuke.. Queria poder arrancá-lo de seu coração e nunca mais pensar nele.. Mas aquilo era impossível. Passara anos tentando odiá-lo, mas ao vê-lo não conseguiu conter a onda de felicidade que invadiu seu coração. No começo pensara ter conseguido superar aquela paixão, mas agora via que se enganara completamente. Ainda amava Sasuke e era muito vulnerável a ele.

Irritada, levantou-se da banheira e enrolou-se em uma toalha. Voltou ao quarto em busca de roupas limpas. Vestiu-se e logo depois se propôs a arrumar a cama. Espantou-se ao ver a pequena mancha de sangue nesta.

Seu período já chegara? Mas este só era para chegar em mais ou menos 10 dias. Estava desregulado? Teria que esperar pelo próximo mês e se continuasse ver qual era o problema.

Tirou o pano que cobria o colchão e o colocou para lavar. Desceu e encontrou seu café da manhã já na mesa. Saudou os pais e comeu rápido, alegando estar atrasada. Correu para o hospital e conseguira chegar a tempo.

#Ohayou..# Saudou as enfermeiras. Aquele seria mais um longo dia.

OoO

#SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN..# Sorriu. Naruto se aproximava escandaloso como sempre. Estava acompanhado de Kakashi e Sai. Sakura se perguntou onde estaria Sasuke. Estava em seu horário de almoço no hospital e comia no Ichiraku Ramen.

#Juntem-se a mim rapazes..# Pediu.

#Vai pagar para todos Sakura-chan?# A jovem olhou torto para o ex-sensei.

#Esse deveria ser o papel de um de vocês, nobres cavalheiros..#

#Não estamos com fome..# Desconversou Kakashi.

#Muito trabalho no hospital Sakura-chan?# Sai entrou na conversa.

#Oh..Até que não.. Mas ainda assim é cansativo..# Terminou de comer. #Gostaria de não ter que trabalhar no hospital e poder treinar para participar de todas as missões com vocês e não apenas de algumas..#

#Já tentou dizer isso a Tsunade?# Kakashi voltou a participar da conversa.

#Não.. Não sei se tenho coragem..#

#Mas quem sabe ela não te libere do trabalho no hospital?#

#Acho difícil, levando em conta o tempo em que estive estudando e que preciso de pratica para quando for participar das missões.# Suspirou. #Bom rapazes.. O papo está ótimo, mas o dever me chama.. Vejo vocês mais tarde..# Pagou e se retirou, caminhando em passos lentos para o hospital.

Viu-a caminhando de volta ao hospital. Estava com a aparência de exausta, mas continuava linda como sempre. Irritou-se. Tinha que parar de pensar em Sakura e concentrar-se em sua vingança.

Ficar naquela vila parado não ajudaria a encontrar Itachi. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ele viria atrás de Naruto, mas ficar parado esperando não era muito seu estilo. Precisava destruir alguma coisa.. Ocupar a mente para parar de pensar _nela_.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao escritório da quinta.

#Uma missão?# A hokage arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. O que Sasuke pretendia?

#Sim, uma missão rank-S. Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada preciso de algo para me distrair..#

#Não posso entregar a você uma missão rank-S do nada.. Não sei se você teria capacidade para cumpri-la sozinho..# Sasuke sorriu friamente.

#Acha mesmo que não conseguiria? Sou Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade. Não serei derrotado por qualquer um..#

#Sei disso Sasuke, mas é muito arriscado dar uma missão rank-S a você pois-#

#Caso não consiga cumpri-la, serei morto e todos saberão que o ultimo Uchiha de Konoha era um fraco..# Tsunade suspirou relutante. #Deixe-me ir atrás de algum assassino procurado. Será apenas um trabalho a menos para a ANBU..#

#Sei que é forte para cumprir qualquer missão, Sasuke..# Tsunade suspirou. #Se é o que você quer, deixarei que vá sozinho. Porém quero que a missão seja cumprida rapidamente e com perfeição.# Sasuke apenas ouvia entediado. #Irá atrás de um dos assassinos mais procurados entre as vilas..# Começou a relatar os detalhes. Em pouco tempo Sasuke saia da vila.

OoO

#Sasuke saiu em uma missão sozinho hoje a tarde?# Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos.

#Sim.. Uma missão de rank-S..# Completou Kakashi. Os dois se encontravam fofocando em um dos barzinhos de Konoha. Era sexta feira e por sorte Sakura não teria que ir ao hospital no próximo dia. Estava esgotada da luta do dia anterior, mas encontrara forças para se reunir com os amigos. Estavam apenas esperando os outros shinobis, que não estavam fora em missões, chegarem.

#O que Tsunade tem na cabeça para deixá-lo ir sozinho em uma missão de rank-S?#

#Sasuke é mais forte do que você pensa Sakura.. Irá resolver essa missão com facilidade. Não precisa se preocupar..# Sorriu para a amiga..

#Hunf..Quem disse que eu estou preocupada? Nem ligo para ele.. Por mim ele morre..# Era mentira, sabia, mas não importava. Kakashi apenas riu e acenou para Neji, Lee, Hinata e Naruto que entravam no bar.

#O QUE??????????# Naruto gritara de surpresa, mas ele não era o único naquele estado na mesa. Neji ficara surpreso com a noticia de que Sasuke saíra sozinho em uma missão importante e Lee arregalara os olhos ao saber. Hinata era a única que ficava quieta.

#Neji é um jounnin e nunca saiu sozinho para uma missão de Rank-S..#

#Sasuke pediu para sair nesta missão. Deveria estar entediado..# Kakashi voltou a falar.

#Pra mim isso é pura falta de responsabilidade..Hunf..# Sakura demonstrava estar com raiva, mas no fundo estava preocupada com o Uchiha.

#Quando ele foi?# Quis saber Lee.

#Saiu da vila esta manhã. Deve demorar um pouco a voltar..#

#Espero que não consiga completar a missão.. Para deixar de ser tão pretensioso.. Mas vamos mudar de assunto..# E rapidamente todos começaram a falar sobre diversos assuntos enquanto bebiam, dançavam e riam um dos outros.

OoO

Tinha sido a missão mais ridícula que cumprira em toda sua vida. Nem quando tivera que resgatar o gato da fita vermelha na orelha, fora tão rápido. Preferira não se tele-transportar por não saber certamente onde deveria parar, por isso decidira ir a pé. Localizara-o no fim da tarde e certificara-se de que era ele mesmo ante de matá-lo sem dar-lhe nenhuma explicação.

Irritou-se enquanto passava a mão sobre o leve arranhão que tinha no braço. Graças a Sakura o ganhara e se atrasara. Mantinha-o preso em um genjutsu quando a imagem da noite anterior invadira sua mente.

Assim como entrou, rapidamente esqueceu Sakura, voltou a prestar atenção na luta e desviou-se tardiamente de uma das fagulhas atiradas por ele e fora levemente arranhado no braço. Aquilo o irritou e a luta terminou no momento seguinte.

Sakura. Era sempre ela a culpada por tudo que lhe acontecia. E o pior de tudo é que seu corpo clamava pelo dela. Irritou-se ainda mais antes de se virar e voltar para a vila. Fechou levemente os olhos e fez o selo de um jutsu.

Apesar de ter se tele-transportado chegara a vila tarde. Por sorte a quinta ainda se encontrava no escritório. Entrara no local e ela se espantara ao vê-lo ali.

#O que faz aqui Sasuke? Desistiu da missão?# Questionara já recuperada do choque inicial.

#Não..Apenas já a terminei..# Tsunade voltara a ficar surpresa.

#Não minta.# Ela apenas recebeu um olhar do Uchiha. Este _dizia_ 'tenho cara de que estou mentindo?' #Não tenho nada a dizer quanto a isso Sasuke. Estou surpresa pela sua conduta quanto a missão..# Sorriu levemente. Como sempre Uchiha Sasuke ainda a surpreendia. Sempre soubera que ele cumpriria a missão, mas não esperava que fosse em um tempo tão recorde. #Toda sexta feira, os shinobis que não estão em missão se reúnem no bar que fica ao lado do Ichiraku ramen. Se não estiver cansado está liberado para ir se divertir..# Sasuke apenas confirmou levemente com a cabeça antes de se retirar.

Sakura também estaria no tal bar? A vontade de vê-la novamente foi maior do que o cansaço e ele se dirigiu ao local onde todos estariam reunidos.

A música alta era ouvida apenas por quem se encontrava dentro ou perto do bar. Tudo la dentro parecia animado.. Entrou discretamente, não querendo chamar atenção. Sentou-se na única mesa que encontrara e por sorte esta era no fundo, escondida.

Olhou melhor todos que se encontravam ali, mas na verdade seus olhos procuravam os lindos cabelos rosas que chamavam atenção em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Passou o olhar pelas pessoas ali e encontrou. Admirou-a por um instante e viu que ela dançava com Neji. Neji? Não era Sai o desgraçado que dava em cima dela? Agora até com Neji teria que tomar cuidado?

Sakura era uma bela mulher e obviamente outros homens se interessariam por ela, mas precisava ser um em cada festa? Era demais para um homem só suportar, ainda mais quando viu que o jounin a levava para um canto mais afastado do bar. Levantou-se irritado pronto para tirar satisfações que sabia não ser de sua conta.

OoO

#Então é isso Sakura.. O que estou te contando não tenho coragem de falar a ninguém.. Confio em você e por isso estou aqui pedindo que me ajude a conquistar Tenten.. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.. Por favor, me ajude..# Sakura sorriu feliz pelo voto de confiança que ganhara de Neji. Haviam se tornado amigos há um tempo, mas ele nunca se mostrara tão aberto. Talvez fosse o efeito da bebida e o desespero por conquistar a mulher amada.. Não importava. Ajudá-lo-ia com o maior prazer, pois sabia que Tenten sentia o mesmo e que os dois seriam felizes juntos.

Neji olhou para os lados para ver se a jovem se encontrava por perto e começou a puxá-la para um canto.

#Preferia que isso fosse um segredo nosso. Não quero ouvidos curiosos ouvindo nossa conversa.. Pronto..Aqui está bom. Agora diga-me.. O que acha que devo fazer?# Os dois estavam em uma parte abandonada do bar, onde alguns casais aproveitavam-se para se encontrar. Se Neji não fosse tão apaixonado por Tenten Sakura até pensaria outras coisas.

#Bom..Eu acho que-# Arregalou os olhos assustada quando fora puxada para longe de Neji e arrastada para fora do bar. Arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ver que era Sasuke que a puxava. Sasuke? O que ele estava fazendo ali? Não saíra em uma missão? Por que já voltara? Teria desistido?

Acordada do choque inicial tentou puxar o braço do aperto que a machucava, mas não teve sucesso.

#O que você pensa que está fazendo? Solte-me Sasuke..# Ordenou, porém sem gritar. Continuou a ser arrastada para a saída. Sasuke parou de andar e ela se chocou contra ele. #O que-# Calou-se ao ver que ele fazia selos para um jutsu. Tudo que teve tempo de fazer foi arregalar os olhos. Foram tele-transportados para algum lugar. Fechara os olhos assustada, pois nunca tinha feito nada parecido na vida.

Sentira um frio na barriga e seus pés logo tocaram algo.Voltou a abrir os olhos e sentiu-se tonta. Desequilibrara-se ao ver que estava em um pequeno ferro no alto de um farol. Arrependeu-se de ter bebido tanto naquela noite.

Seu corpo pendeu para frente e teria caído se Sasuke não a tivesse segurado. Recuperou o equilíbrio e afastou-se dele.

#O que estamos fazendo aqui? Por que me trouxe até aqui?# Perguntou irritada. Odiava Sasuke por ele achar que podia mandar em tudo, como sempre fazia. Olhou ao redor e sentiu o coração se acalmar levemente. Estavam em uma pequena ilha, no meio do mar e nesta havia o farol, que iluminava o oceano e a cidade que ficava no litoral.

Era o lugar mãos perfeito que já vira. Só não entendia porque Sasuke a levara até lá. Será que..

#Se pensa que eu a trouxe aqui com qualquer intenção romântica pode esquecer. A trouxe aqui pois era o único lugar longe o bastante de konoha onde estaríamos completamente sozinhos e você não poderia fugir de mim tão facilmente.# Era impressão de Sakura ou a respiração de Sasuke estava alterada? Sorriu levemente.

#Cansou por causa do transporte Sasuke?#

#Nunca levei ninguém junto comigo e nem a uma distancia tão grande..# Respondeu como se aquilo não o afetasse em nada.

#Ainda não disse por que me trouxe aqui..# Já mais calma, Sakura se sentou onde antes tivera que se equilibrar a passara a admirar o local.

#Para que você me explique por que você não consegue se conter. Quando cheguei aqui estava agarrada com o otário do Sai..Agora o Neji.. Por acaso trabalha a mais para ganhar um dinheiro extra Sakura?# Falara aquilo para feri-la. Queria machucá-la apesar de não saber por que.

#E se for? Está com ciúmes Sasuke?# Riu levemente, provocando-o. #Você não tem nada haver com minha vida..#

"_Tenho mais do que você imagina_" Quis dizer, mas se conteve. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

#Deveria se conter em respeito a vila..# Murmurou com raiva. Sakura apenas suspirou.

#Por que não diz apenas que está com ciúmes, Sasuke? Seria tão mais fácil..# Sakura riu e Sasuke a encarou. Vendo suas bochechas levemente coradas, percebeu que ela estava sob efeito do álcool. #Neji queria apenas que eu o ajudasse a conquistar Tenten.. Está completamente apaixonado por ela e pediu conselhos..Apenas isso.# Sabia que não devia satisfações a ele, mas quisera falar aquilo. Na verdade não estava com humor para discussões.

Olhou para o horizonte com o olhar brilhando. Sasuke calara-se enquanto a admirava. Sentia-se tolo graças ao sentimento que inundava seu coração, mas não se importava. Sakura estava perfeita sob a luz da lua.

Sem se conter deixou que a mão retirasse um fio que teimava em ficar no seu rosto. Sakura o encarou sem entender o gesto carinhoso.

#Você está bem Sasuke?# Sorriu enquanto lhe checava a temperatura. #Tudo normal.. Por acaso você está bêbado?# .._Só se for de amor_! Distraído, completou em pensamentos. Arregalou levemente os olhos para o que pensara. Estava ficando louco? Só podia. Deveria ser o cansaço de tudo que ocorrera nas ultimas 24 horas.

Definitivamente era isso. Então não tinha porque não se aproximar e a puxar pela cintura, certo? Ou quem sabe não deveria acariciar-lhe o cabelo enquanto se extasiava com seu doce cheiro.

Irritado a afastou de si. Estava ficando muito vulnerável.

#Você é definitivamente fácil demais..# Murmurou. Sakura sentiu os músculos se contraírem de raiva. Abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por uma forte explosão, vinda da vila ao qual o farol iluminava. Rapidamente ela se pos de pé e mais uma vez teria caído se Sasuke não a segurasse.

Libertou-se de seus braços e olhou preocupada para as chamas que tomavam conta do lugar.

#O que será que aconteceu? Temos que ir lá e ajudar.. Podem estar precisando de ajuda..#

#Não tenho porque ajudá-los. Não lucrarei em nada com isso..# Sasuke fora frio enquanto voltava a se sentar no farol. Sakura o encarou indignada.

#Então pode ficar ai.. Não preciso de sua ajuda..#

#Oh..Claro que não.. Desculpe-me por tê-la salvado duas vezes apenas essa noite..#

#Não pedi que me salvasse. Se não vai fazer nada por essas pessoas então fique ai sentado.. Já disse.. Eu vou ajudar..#

#Ajudar ou atrapalhar? Não consegue nem equilibrar-se direito aqui em cima.. O que poderá fazer por essas pessoas estando bêbada?#

#Não estou bêbada..Apenas um pouco tonta..#

#Tão tonta que não consegue concentrar chakra nos pés para ficar de pé aqui em cima..# Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele.

#Acho que estou de pé, Sasuke..Devidamente equilibrada..#

#Não pode fazer nada por essas pessoas estando nesse estado Sakura..Pode piorar-lhe a situação..#

#Eu vou e nada do que você disser vai mudar minha decisão.#

#Sakura..Você pode se machucar, droga.. Não entende? Não está em estado para participar de um resgate ou qualquer outra coisa..#

#Não importa..Aquelas pessoas precisam de ajuda e não vou negá-la..# Inclinou-se pronta para saltar e ir até lá, porém o Uchiha a segurou.

#Você não vai. Eu irei..# Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. #Mas você fica aqui..Se a ver lá pode ter certeza de que voltaremos a Konoha. Espere aqui..# A jovem sorriu ao vê-lo se afastar. Era impressão sua ou Sasuke se preocupara com ela?

Sasuke seguia para a vila, irritado. Por que diabo não a deixara ir? Só porque ela poderia se machucar estando bêbada? E daí?

Chegou ao seu destino e irritou-se com a barulheira que as pessoas dali faziam. Todas gritavam e corriam do local que havia sido a explosão. Aquilo era irritante. Não deveria estar ali.. Suspirou.

Continuou a andar para ver se poderia ajudar em algo até que _o_ viu. Tudo naquele momento parara. Seu sangue esquentou e passou a correr mais rápido. O sentimento de ódio começava a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Sem se conter com o que o destino lhe programara, Sasuke riu. Friamente, mas riu.

_Finalmente se vingaria de Itachi_.

**OoOoOoO**

**Nussa.. Já? Me superei ein? Admitam.. xD **

**Ele ta aqui pronto há séculos, mas eu esqueci disso.. Sorry.. **

**Vamos às reviews:**

**Mk-chan160 **– MAAAAAANA.. Mais uma vez: O que seria de mim sem a sua pessoa? Heauieahuehuea.. Minha conselheira pessoal.. ;P.. Pode deixar que quando eu for famosa não me esquecerei de você.. XD.. Poste logo sua fic maninha linda du meu tum tum.. E com um hentai bem lindu.. I love it.. HEAUIEHAAEUEA.. VLWWW mais uma vez por tduuu..Love you.. BJAAAAAAAAAUM

**Hatake** **Sandrinha** - Nhaaa.. Meu sonho enfiar o Kakashi na historia..Amo ele e uma fic kakashi sakura é meu próximo projeto..Mas por enquanto é só um projeto mesmo.. Deixa a sakura para o sasuke mesmo nessa fic.. Se eu inventar de coloca-los juntos não vou querer voltar para Sasuke.. Hiuhuaiheuieaueaui.. Obrigada pela idéia do mesmo jeito.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Beijinhoss..

**Jessika** **Lanne** – Obrigada.. Não elogia demais não pra eu não ficar me achando.. EHAIUEHAEAU.. Brincadeira.. Pode elogiar sim..Quanto mais melhor.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Bjoks..

**Mistarashi** **Tenten** – Hentai? Quem? Eu? Sou a menina mais santa desse site.. HEIAHIAUEUEA.. Bom..Aqui estou com mais um cap..Espero que tenha gostado.. Bjoks..

**HarunoSakura2007** – Que bom que você gostou..Espero que goste desse tb..Bjoks

**Tali** – Continuei.. XD

**Fashunrey** – Briga entre Kakashi e Sasuke? O sasuke deveria estar é agradecido de Kakashi ter mentido pra ele.. XD.. HEIUAHEUIAE.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. Bjuss..

**Anastacha** – Quem sabe no decorrer da fic não role mais Itachi Sakura? XD.. Espere e verá.. UIEAHEHUEAHUAEI.. Bjoks

**Mayuzenha** – Finalmente saiu.. HEUIAHEAHEIAHUEA.. Espero que tenha gostado.. Bjoks..

**Lovenly** – Espero que tenha gostado desse tb..Bjinhuxx..

**Pyta-chan** – Que bom que gostou dessa também.. XD.. Gostou desse cap? Espero que sim.. ;P.. Bjokss...

**Laura raquel** – Adoraria mais uma fic Itachi Sakura.. Vai rolar alguns amassos delis ainda.. Mas não sei quando.. ;P.. HUIEAHAEUEA..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Eu nunca mais entrei nu msn.. To sem tempo..Mas pode deixar que quando você estiver on eu falo.. Bjinhuxx..

**Sabaku no Mayuri** – Gostou desse cap tb? Espero que sim..Bjokss..

**Cellinha** – Ai está mais um cap fresquinho.. Espero que tenha gostado também.. Bjusss...

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**** – **Concordo em numero gênero e grau.. XD.. Sasuke é perfeito.. heauiheaueau.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. Bjuxx

**Lizinha-chan** – Sasuke-ero? Até demais.. HEIAUHEAHUEA..Espero que tenha gostado do cap..Bjuuu

**Sansa-chan** – Agora ele praticamente confirmou que ama ela né? XD.. Espero que tenha gostado..Bjuuu

**Gabi** – Pode deixar que eu não vou permitir que o Itachi abuse dela..Nem eu nem o Sasuke.. heaiheahuea.. Bjoks


	6. A Luta

**Obs1 – Eu não postei o cap 7.. Foi um erro meu mesmo.. Sorry.. xD**

**Obs2 – Se houver algum jutsu desconhecido, não se importem.. Pode ter sido eu que inventei.. XD..Menos os que tem o 'nome' é claro.. Mas tem jutsu inventado pela minha pessoa ai, ok?**

**Bom.. Boa leitura!!**

OoOoOoO

Definitivamente Sakura não queria ficar ali sentada sem fazer nada. Queria ajudar Sasuke.. Ver se alguém precisava de cuidados médicos.. Mas sabia que o rapaz tinha razão. Havia bebido e poderia piorar a situação.

...Se ao menos soubesse algum jutsu que pudesse retirar o álcool de seu sangue e fazê-la voltar ao normal..

Sakura ficou em silencio por um momento, a mente vagando. Por um rápido período uma lembrança invadiu sua cabeça.

_**Flash-back**_

_#Tsunade-sensei.. Nós temos que treinar..#_

_#Mas.. Sakura-IC-chan.. Agora eu -IC- Não tenho condições para –IC- isso..#_

_#Mas Tsunade..Você prometeu..# A quinta girou os olhos entediada. _

_#Está bem..IC..Está bem..# Tsunade fechou os olhos e uma luz levemente rosa a rodeou. Um segundo depois ela voltou a abrir os olhos e estes não mais se pareciam com o de peixes mortos._

_#Você fez..O que eu acho que fez?# Sakura perguntou insegura._

_#Hum rum..# A hokage tinha um sorriso na face. #Venha.. Essa será a lição de hoje: __**A ensinarei a retirar uma substancia qualquer de cada célula em seu corpo.. Independente de álcool ou veneno, ou da quantidade desta. **__Esse Jutsu só pode ser utilizado em você mesma.. Mais tarde ensinarei outro que retira de outras pessoas..# E, com um sorriso na face, Sakura e Tsunade se dirigiram ao escritório da mesma._

_**Fim do Flash-back **_

Sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos e se concentrava na retirada do álcool de suas células. Lembrava-se da quinta tê-la feito ingerir uma grande quantidade de álcool para poder treinar e depois de muito se embriagar, ela pegara pratica naquilo.

Aos poucos começava a suar. Aquilo era um sinal de que tudo estava indo bem. Esperou mais um tempo e percebeu que não havia mais o que ser retirado. Parou de fazer o jutsu.

Abriu os olhos e notou que não mais se sentia tonta. Encontrava-se completamente sã. Levantou-se e em um rápido pulo abandonou o farol.

OoO

Sasuke ria com a ironia do destino. Levara Sakura ali por um acaso e acabara se encontrando com Itachi. Ativou o Sharingan e encarou o odiado irmão mais velho.

#Itachi..# Chamou com a voz sádica. Tudo que Sasuke queria naquele momento era sangue. O sangue do seu irmão..

O membro da Akatsuki parecia não ter notado o outro Uchiha até aquele momento. Voltou sua atenção ao _verme_ que o havia chamado.

#Sasuke?# Itachi tinha a voz fria e calma como de costume. Era como se o fato de o irmão estar ali não mudasse nada.

#Desgraçado.. Esperei tanto por esse momento..# Com um sorriso sádico, Sasuke avançou em sua direção.

OoO

#NÃO CORRAM!! VÃO COM CALMA.. NÃO PRECISAM CORRER OU PODEM SE MACHUCAR MAIS..# Sakura gritava para as pessoas que passavam por ela e que pareciam cada vez mais desesperadas. Foi seguindo na direção que elas vinham.

#MEU BEBE!! MEU BEBE.. ELE ESTÁ LÁ DENTRO.. POR FAVOR.. ALGUÉM ME AJUDE..# Ouviu uma mulher desesperada e se dirigiu à ela.

#Onde ele está senhora?#

#Lá dentro..# Apontou para uma casa em chamas.

#Fique calma.. Vou salvar seu bebê..# Avançou para a casa e entrou arrombando a porta. Tentou apurar os ouvidos para ouvir o choro da criança, mas o barulho lá fora era tanto que não conseguia ouvir. A medida que adentrava a casa, o barulho da rua ia diminuindo e o silencio reinando. Voltou a se concentrar nos barulhos e ouviu de longe um choro. Começou a correr pelos corredores e descobriu que a criança se encontrava no segundo andar.

Sakura se encontrava ofegante e tentava respirar a fumaça o menos possível. O calor estava ficando insuportável e ela temia que a casa começasse a desabar. Tinha que encontrar aquela criança.

Olhou para a escada em chamas. Com certeza não agüentaria seu peso caso decidisse subir por ela. Sem esperar exitar, deu um impulso e pousou perfeitamente no segundo andar, que estremeceu levemente, mas não desmoronou. Voltou a correr pelos corredores até o choro ficar mais forte. Descobriu então o quarto em que ele estava. Tentou abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada. Chutou-a e entrou. A casa tremeu com o arrombamento.

Rapidamente, Sakura retirou o bebe do berço e pulou pela janela. Parou ao lado da mãe que correu desesperadamente para ver se o filho estava bem.

Um grande barulho foi ouvido indicando que a casa desabara. Sakura sentiu-se aliviada por não estar mais lá dentro. A jovem médica deitou o bebe no chão e pediu calma à mãe deste. Examinou a criança, curou algumas pequenas queimaduras e enviou oxigênio para os pulmões que haviam ficado tanto tempo respirando a fumaça. Deixou que a mulher partisse logo após.

Continuou a caminhar na direção oposta à que a multidão corria apressada.

#ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? POR QUE ESTÃO TODOS CORRENDO? HÁ ALGUMA COISA NAQUELE LADO?# Perguntou, impaciente. Eles pareciam que estavam fugindo de algo. Irritada, segurou a pessoa que passou mais próxima de si. #Você!!#

#O que? Por favor, moça.. Me solte.. Nós temos que fugir.. Eles vão destruir tudo e todos que estiverem ao seu redor.. Fuja também.. Salve-se..# O rapaz conseguiu se soltar dela e continuar correndo. O que ele quisera dizer? Será que Sasuke estava lá? Provavelmente.. _**Eles**_ vão destruir tudo.. Com certeza Sasuke estava no meio daquilo tudo. Deveria estar no local para impedir o que quer que estivesse atacando a cidade.

Começou a correr por entre a multidão e viu que aquilo era praticamente impossível. Saltou para o telhado de uma casa e começou a correr por estes.

Ouviu uma forte explosão vinda do centro da vila. No mesmo instante uma grande claridade foi vista para logo depois restar apenas fumaça. Correu até o local. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

OoO

#Pelo menos a luta está divertida..# Itachi comentou. #Você melhorou bastante.. Mas não tem nível ainda para me derrotar..#

#Isso é o que você pensa..# O Uchiha mais novo rebateu voltando a atacar o irmão.

#Itachi.. Estou ficando entediado.. Deixe-me terminar com esse inseto que o está incomodando..# O companheiro de equipe do rapaz pediu.

#Acha mesmo que vou deixar toda a diversão para você?-# Itachi abriu a boca para continuar a falar, mas foi interrompido.

#SASUKEEEEEEEEEE..# Uma voz feminina foi ouvida e Sasuke não gostou nada daquilo. Não podia desviar sua atenção da luta, muito menos deixar que Sakura se aproximasse para atrapalhar tudo.

#Voltou para Konoha, irmãozinho? Oh.. Que surpresa agradável saber que Sakura se encontra entre nós..# Itachi parou de lutar e passou a prestar atenção à jovem que se aproximava. Ao ver a distração, Sasuke voltou a atacá-lo com todas suas forças, mas não surgiu o efeito que ele esperava, pois o irmão rapidamente se recompôs e voltou a lutar seriamente.

Sakura chegou ao local onde sabia que Sasuke se encontrava. Estava preocupada. Sentia a presença de um chakra muito poderoso e de outro bastante conhecido.. Mas aquilo tinha que ser coincidência.. Itachi e Kisame não podiam estar na ilha.. Ou podiam? A jovem podia reconhecer aqueles chakras a qualquer distancia e em qualquer lugar.. Com certeza Itachi estava na ilha.. Droga.. Tinha que se apressar antes que um dos Uchihas acabasse morto.

Chegou ao local onde estava ocorrendo a batalha e arregalou levemente os olhos. Sasuke e Itachi já estavam lutando há bastante tempo. Sabia daquilo graças à explosão que ouvira.. Mas a aparência dos dois.. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido. Nenhum dos dois ofegava ou tinha algum arranhão. A luta estava tão equilibrada assim? Quem sairia vencedor?

Não iria esperar pra ver.

Sacando uma kunai, arremessou na direção dos dois, mas uma arma muito maior e mais poderosa interrompeu o trajeto da sua.

#Não queremos atrapalhá-los, não é mesmo?# Kisame tinha um sorriso na face. #A luta está por demais interessante para que eu a deixe atrapalhar.. Afinal de contas.. Pode ser a ultima luta entre Uchihas..#

#Não me importo com nada disso. Vou interromper essa maluquice ou então ajudar o Sasuke, que é a minha obrigação..# O membro da Akatsuki riu.

#Lute comigo então.. Garanto-lhe que será mais divertido.. E do jeito que o fedelho está, é capaz de matá-la se tentar interferir..# Aquilo era uma verdade que ela não queria admitir. #Tem medo de lutar comigo?# Perguntou a provocando.

#Claro que não.. Eu não tenho medo de nada, idiota..# Apenas de perder Sasuke novamente, mas nunca admitiria isso para ninguém. A provocação de Kisame fizera um pouco de efeito.

#Deveria ter garota.. Talvez assim eu poupasse sua vida..# Sakura fechou os pulsos com força sentindo a raiva fluir em seu sangue. Tinha que ajudar Sasuke.

#Saia da minha frente, Kisame..#

#E deixar a pessoa que conseguiu derrubar Itachi passar? Quase não pude acreditar quando tive que socorrê-lo e fugir.. Foi inacreditável.. E é por isso que eu não a subestimarei..#

Os dois tiveram a atenção desviada por Itachi, que pousara do lado esquerdo de onde os dois estavam, porém um pouco afastado. Segundos depois foi a vez de Sasuke fazer o mesmo, mas do lado oposto.

#Deixe-a, Kisame..# Itachi falara com a voz fria, mas tinha um sorriso malicioso na face e este era dirigido à única mulher presente no local. #Termine a luta com Sasuke e deixe-me cuidar da nossa visitante..#

#Saia daqui Sakura.. Está me atrapalhando..# A voz fria de Sasuke deixou o clima ainda mais tenso para a jovem.

#Não vou sair daqui.. Vou ajudá-lo, é pra isso que estou aqui..# A jovem rebateu, furiosa, mas foi completamente ignorada pois Sasuke já havia voltado a lutar com Itachi. Sakura piscou rapidamente e no mesmo instante foi atacada por Kisame. Desviou por pouco e teve apenas uma parte da blusa rasgada e um leve arranhão na barriga.

Pousou perfeitamente no chão e pegou uma kunai e alguns shurikens. Arremessou-os, mas não surtiu efeito por terem sidos bloqueados pela espada.

#Estou começando a me perguntar como foi que você conseguiu sobreviver em uma luta contra Itachi e ainda machucá-lo. És tão fraca..# Kisame falou para si mesmo e não como uma provocação, afinal de contas, ainda o impressionava a luta de seu companheiro de equipe com aquela kunoichi com cara de fraca. Por outro lado, Sakura levara aquilo como mais uma provocação.

Não podia se deixar levar, pensou. Seria um ponto a menos para ela naquela luta, pois, mesmo não querendo, não podia fugir. Avançou em sua direção, fez os selos do jutsu rapidamente e se dividiu em cinco. Concentrou o chakra nas mãos e pernas de cada um de seus clones e atacou com todos de uma só vez. Kisame se defendeu atacando com a espada e desfazendo dois dos clones.

O bushin que vinha na frente socou a espada com força, fazendo os espinhos desta subirem e o fazendo desaparecer. Restava agora apenas mais um bushin e a verdadeira Sakura. Suspirou entediado.. Aquela era uma técnica ridícula, apesar de ter se impressionado com a força que apenas um deles possuía. Ela era realmente boa no controle do chakra, mas também só era boa naquilo.

Ergueu sua espada novamente, posicionando-se para o ataque, mas teve que se defender das shurikens arremessadas. Teve um pouco de dificuldade graças à velocidade adquirida por estas, que vinham de todas as direções.

Por causa da força bruta, além de esmurrar forte, Sakura conseguia arremessar coisas com velocidade e força, assim como a quinta. E como havia posicionado a si e a outra Sakura cada uma de um lado, conseguia arremessar de todas as direções, dificultando um pouco a defesa do inimigo.

#Você luta como uma criança.. A nova geração de konoha é realmente muito fraca..# Impaciente ele girou com a espada na mão, causando uma grande devastação na área e fazendo com que as shurikens parassem de ser arremessadas. O local tornara-se um grande campo aberto.

Kisame lançou a samehada pra cima e fez os selos de seu jutsu. #_**Suiton, Bakusui Shouha**_ Abriu a boca e litros e mais litros de água começaram a sair desta, inundando o local.

Sakura saltou e se escondeu onde ele não conseguiria encontrá-la e nem a água as alcançaria. A verdadeira segurou quatro selos e os arremessou, formando um quadrado. Escondeu seu chakra e permitiu apenas que o de seu clone fosse descoberto.

#Se esconder não vai adiantar de nada.. Sei onde você está..# Ele caíra na armadilha! O clone saltou e no mesmo momento arremessou uma kunai em um das tarjas. Só então kisame percebeu que fora enganado. Foi pego na explosão.

Sakura tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face, mas este sumiu ao ver um vulto sair do meio da fumaça.

#Acha que uma pequena explosão me derrotará?# Ele riu.

#Não derrotar.. Diria que foi apenas para enfraquecê-lo..#

#Sou o membro da Akatsuki com maior quantidade de chakra.. Essa explosão não teria adiantado mesmo se tivesse me atingido..# Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender. #Acha que toda essa água foi apenas para que nos molhássemos?# Riu mais uma vez. #Além de ajudar em meus ataques, eu posso me proteger com ela. No momento em que tudo explodiu, eu criei uma barreira com a água e apenas um pequeno impacto de sua armadilha me atingiu. Tenho que admitir que foi uma boa estratégia..# A jovem suspirou entediada.

#Você fala demais..# Resmungou provocando-o.

#E você luta de menos..# Irritado, ele voltou a avançar. Corria sobre a água, que parecia dar mais velocidade à ele, mas velocidade era uma coisa que Sakura também possuía. Kisame desapareceu com a técnica do movimento rápido de corpo e voltou a aparecer em sua frente atacando com a samehada. Como a jovem já esperava aquele ataque, desviou com facilidade, também sumindo e reaparecendo atrás dele. Chutou, mas ele desviou com velocidade e reapareceu embaixo dela, pegando-a desprevenida. Levara uma rasteira e Kisame se preparou para acertar outro golpe quando ela sumiu e reapareceu em pé a alguns centímetros dali. Voltou a atacar concentrando o chakra nos punhos, os fazendo adquirir a cor azulada.

O ninja desviou do ataque e a segurou pelo braço. Puxou-a para si e desferiu um soco que ela protegeu com a mão livre. Levantou a perna pronta para chutá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e fizera aquilo antes.

Sakura voou alguns metros antes de parar e voltar a atacar. Sacou uma kunai, desviou de seu ataque com a samehada, conseguiu uma brecha e cortou-lhe a garganta. O clone de água se desfez e o _verdadeiro_ Kisame a atacou por traz em seu momento de distração. Ela conseguiu desviar, mas ainda assim uma parte da espada a atingira, causando-lhe um profundo corte no braço. Ainda no ar, sacou outra kunai com o braço bom e a arremessou, descobrindo ser aquilo mais um clone de água.

#Pare de fugir, seu medroso..# Gritou para ele.

#Não estou fugindo..# Tinha um sorriso na face. #_**Suiton, Bakusui Shouha**_# Kisame fez os selos e uma grande onda começou a se formar sobre seus pés. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto quando essa se formou completamente. Sem dizer uma palavra, fez com que a gigante onda avançasse.

Sakura pegou impulso e saltou. Graças à quantidade de chakra posto nos pés, saltara alto, mas não fora bastante rápida e a ponta da onda batera com força em sua perna, a desequilibrando. Mergulhou na água depois que esta já havia passado. Esperou a água se acalmar para voltar à superfície. Colocou a cabeça para fora da água e teve tempo apenas de puxar ar para os pulmões. Voltou a mergulhar ao ver Kisame em sua frente.

Já embaixo d'água, olhou pra cima e o localizou. Continuava no mesmo lugar e, pelo que parecia, ele se encontrava abaixado e com a mão sobre a água.

#_**Suiton: Goshokuzame**_..__A jovem arregalou os olhos ao ver tubarões começarem a sair de sua mão. Sentiu-se idiota por ter caído na armadilha dele.

A raiva começou a tomar conta da kunoichi enquanto os tubarões seguiam em sua direção, guiados pelo sangue na água. O primeiro se aproximou já batendo os dentes, pronto para atacar. Sem nenhuma vontade de se render, Sakura segurou outra kunai e o esperou se aproximar. Desviou de seus dentes e acertou a arma em suas costas. Segurou-se nele e o deixou guiá-la. O tubarão se debatia para se livrar da carona indesejada, mas Sakura não se rendera.

Os outros se aproximaram rapidamente. A jovem concentrou chakra nas pernas e chutou o primeiro a chegar, fazendo com que esse desaparecesse. Virou-se para a esquerda para esmurrar outro, mas fora pega pela direita. O tubarão que nadava velozmente acertou-a e a jogou longe, afastando-a do que ela pegava carona. Como não havia soltado a kunai, rasgara a pele do tubarão e este se desfez também. Restavam apenas três agora.

Soltou o ar que estava segurando nos pulmões e sentiu a necessidade urgente de oxigênio. Começou a nadar pra cima, mas outros dois tubarões se aproximaram. Parou de nadar e viu os tubarões que se aproximavam com velocidade. Esperou que eles se aproximassem mais.. Mais um pouco..

Quando estavam perigosamente próximos ela subiu, deixando que os dois se chocassem. Aproveitou que eles estavam desnorteados e acertou um murro em cada um dos dois. Voltou a tentar subir, mas ao olhar para a superfície viu mais tubarões saindo da mão de Kisame.

Irritou-se ainda mais. Tinha que ajudar Sasuke e, no entanto, estava ali, perdendo tempo com aquele idiota. Não estava ajudando em nada, como sempre!!

Pousou no chão sentindo que o ar cada vez fazia mais falta em seu corpo. Seria derrotada daquele jeito tão ridículo?

Os tubarões começaram a nadar em sua direção. Acumulou uma quantidade enorme de chakra nas mãos e, furiosa, esmurrou o chão sob seus pés, fazendo com que o mesmo se despedaçasse à sua frente, abrindo grandes fendas entre um pedaço e outro. A água começou a escorrer por estas e, junto com ela, foram-se os tubarões.

Sakura se encontrava ofegante pelo tempo embaixo d'água e pela quantidade de chakra aplicado no golpe que dera sem poder respirar. Respirava rapidamente dando graças a deus que podia fazer aquilo novamente.

Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou Kisame rindo.

#Muito esperta sua tática para se livrar das minhas crias e da minha água.. Pena que tem muito mais de onde tudo isso veio..# Sakura levou a mão ao ferimento em seu braço e o curou. Sua respiração começava a se normalizar aos poucos. Ergueu-se ao vê-lo fazendo os selos de mais um jutsu.

#_**Suiton, Bakusui Shouha**_ Voltou a inundar o local, só que desta vez com mais água que da ultima. Assim que terminou, fez novos selos. #_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_..# Murmurou e uma nevoa intensa começou a tomar conta do lugar.

Sakura sacou uma kunai pronta para se defender, apesar de não poder enxergar nada, podia ouvir claramente qualquer ruído que se aproximasse dela.

'ZUM.. ZUM..' Foi tudo que ouvira antes da dor na perna e no braço. Levou a mão à perna e viu que esta sangrava. O corte não era muito profundo, mas sangrava consideravelmente. 'ZUM..' Mais um..Agora no rosto, cortando-lhe a bochecha.

Provavelmente Kisame se encontrava escondido atirando objetos afiados nela, mas não com a intenção de matar e sim com a de enfraquecê-la. Fechou os olhos e esperou o próximo passo. 'ZUM..ZUM..' Seguida pelo som dos objetos, bloqueou os dois dardos que foram arremessados.

#Hum..Muito esperta..# Ouviu e no mesmo instante arremessou shurikens para o local de onde a voz viera. Fez os selos necessários e murmurou.

#_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**_..#

#Muito esperta, repito.. Mas não vai me acertar desse jeito..# Voltou a repetir o ato só que para outro lugar desta vez. #É como achar uma agulha em um palheiro, Sakura..#

#Pare de fugir..# Ordenou.

'ZUM.. ZUM.. ZUM..' Desviou de dois mas um atingiu sua coxa. Retirou o dardo e o arremessou para qualquer lugar, muito afastado dela. Curou o ferimento da perna que havia sido profundo demais para deixar aberto.

Sakura mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo-se incompetente. Não podia ficar ali parada enquanto ele a atacava. Tinha que dar um jeito de encontrá-lo. Voltou a fechar os olhos e se concentrar em sua presença. Encontrou quando ele arremessou mais uma arma. Seguiu para onde o som havia se originado, indo um pouco para a esquerda, que era onde ele se encontrava. Corria de olhos fechados só seguindo sua presença.

Naquele momento Sakura soube que tinha que terminar a luta logo ou seria morta. Estava bastante ferida e sem muito chakra. Retirou os pesos das pernas e dos braços, fez o selo do jutsu e avançou contra Kisame com velocidade. Começou a lutar com taijutsu. Desviava sem muita facilidade dos ataques de seu oponente e não conseguia achar uma rachadura na barreira de sua proteção para poder acertá-lo. Levantou o punho e estava prestes à desferir o golpe, quando desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dele, dando uma cotovelada em seu pescoço e o fazendo voar longe.

Kisame parou graças à uma árvore que se colocou em sua trajetória. Levantou lentamente e começou a erguer a samehada para voltar a atacar. Espantou-se quando o braço não obedeceu a seu comando. Ao invés disso o que mexeu foi o braço que estava livre. Encarou Sakura confuso.

A jovem tinha um sorriso na face.

#O que..-# Começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

#Quando o golpeei, meu chakra foi convertido em eletricidade e esta eletricidade chegou ao seu sistema nervoso central, confundindo os sinais a serem mandados para a locomoção de seu corpo..# Aquele era o jutsu que mais se orgulhava de ter aprendido. Fora o mais difícil, porém o mais gratificante. Agora tinha Kisame em suas mãos. Fez os selos do jutsu que mais gostava (_O mesmo de sempre_).

Kisame continuava parado. Tentava mexer a mão que segurava a espada, mas o que mexia era a mão contraria. Tentou mexer a perna direita e o que se mexeu foi a esquerda. Compreendeu o efeito daquele jutsu, mas ainda assim, não conseguia coordenar os movimentos.

Sorriu ao ter uma idéia. Não sabia se iria funcionar, mas era melhor do que perder aquela batalha tão facilmente. Mandou um comando para a mão livre, para que ela jogasse para a outra mão o que quer que estivesse nela. O movimento aconteceu com a outra mão e a espada foi atirada para a mão livre.

Sakura começou a se movimentar e não entendeu ao vê-lo mudando a espada de mão. Avançou em rápidos movimentos e ao estar próxima, surpreendeu-se quando foi atacada pela samehada. Esta lhe cortara o lado da barriga, arrancando um gemido de dor da garota.

#Mas como..-#

#Simples.. Para mim é a mesma coisa.. Só preciso fingir que estou atacando com minha mão normal e a outra ataca. Não pensou que talvez eu pudesse ter cérebro e pensar em uma maneira de não ser derrotado tão ridiculamente, não é mesmo?# Kisame ria pela expressão surpresa que ela fazia. Irritou-se ao vê-la voltar a sorrir e pôr-se de pé, curando uma parte do ferimento. Não parecia ter chakra suficiente para curá-lo toda. #Você já era, Haruno..#

#Não importa.. Irei derrotá-lo assim mesmo!# Afirmou voltando a atacá-lo com toda sua velocidade. Chegou à sua frente e desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás dele e espalmando a mão em suas costas. Kisame tossiu sangue. Se virou e desferiu um forte chute contra seu rosto. Sakura recebeu o golpe, mas apenas depois de cortar os ligamentos de sua perna e o impossibilitando de se locomover. O membro da Akatsuki caiu no chão, respirando com dificuldade e sem conseguir se movimentar.

#Sua..# Tossiu mais pelo esforço de tentar falar.

#É melhor.. Que fique calado.. Kisame..# Ela tinha a voz falha. Encontrava-se ofegante e sem chakra graças à luta que exigira muito dela. Limpou com o dorso da mão o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca. Levantou-se com dificuldade. Aproximou-se de Kisame e viu-o tentar erguer a samehada. Cortou os ligamentos de seus braços, deixando-o assim completamente sem locomoção. Agachou-se diante dele e, sob seu olhar furioso, o fez ficar desacordado.

Apoiou-se em uma árvore próxima e se pôs de pé. Tinha que guardar chakra para ajudar Sasuke.

OoO

Sasuke pousou perfeitamente no chão, igualmente à Itachi. Os dois encontravam-se no mesmo estado. Era uma luta equilibrada e nenhum dos dois se tornaria o vencedor se continuasse daquele jeito. Estavam tão concentrados que não perceberam que haviam se afastado bastante de Sakura e Kisame.

#Oh.. Quer dizer que a pequena Sakura derrotou Kisame também..# Ouviu o comentário do irmão e só então percebeu que a jovem estava se aproximando lentamente.. E sozinha, o que o impressionou, apesar de saber a enorme força que Sakura possuía.

#Também? Por que também?# Itachi riu.

#Por que ela quase me derrotou uma vez..# Sasuke arregalou os olhos. #A subestimei e tive que fugir..# Sasuke começou a rir. #Que coisa, não é, irmãozinho? Ela conseguiu me derrotar, enquanto você não consegue nem causar-me um arranhão..# Aquilo foi suficiente para fazê-lo voltar a si.

#Desgraçado..# Sasuke voltara a avançar. Queria bater em Itachi até ele não conseguir mais falar.

#O que foi Sasuke? Irritou-se porque uma garota consegue causar-me um ferimento e você não?# Provocava por saber que ele perdia o controle. Sasuke segurava a espada pronta para cravá-la em Itachi. Aproximou-se um pouco mais..

#SASUKE!!!# Um grito vindo de longe fisgou sua atenção. Olhou na direção em que este viera e graças a distração recebera um chute de Itachi, que o fizera voar longe.

Sakura se aproximou mais pronta para atacar o Uchiha mais velho e irritada por ter feito com que Sasuke perdesse sua concentração. Tentou atacar Itachi, mas foi barrada pelo mesmo, que a prendera facilmente em um genjutsu.

Com um meio sorriso frio nos lábios, Itachi segurou uma Sakura semi-acordada pela cintura e com a mão livre fez um selo. Pensando em Kisame, transportou-o para o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Olhou para o local onde Sasuke havia caído e lá estava ele, ainda abaixado. Viu-o erguer a cabeça lentamente e, encarando-o, deixou que um sorriso malicioso invadisse-lhe a face. Viu o desespero começar a tomar conta da face do irmão e soube que ele se preparava para voltar a atacar. No mesmo instante ele e Sakura desapareceram dali também.

OoO

Ainda no ar, Sasuke conseguira se virar e pousar os pés no chão. Fora arrastado mais alguns metros até conseguir parar de vez. O esforço fizera a areia subir e se espalhar, formando uma cortina de poeira ao seu redor.

Estava agachado e sua cabeça encontrava-se juntamente abaixada, esperando a poeira passar, o que aconteceu mais rápido do que ele esperava. Quando acabasse com Itachi, tinha que se lembrar de repreender Sakura pela distração.

Ergueu a cabeça, pronto para voltar a lutar e arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura nos braços do irmão. Encarou o mesmo que sorriu maliciosamente. O que Sakura estava fazendo em seus braços? Na verdade.. O que Itachi queria com ela? Iria matá-la para atingi-lo? Sentiu o desespero começar a crescer em seu corpo. Não podia mais perder alguém querido.. Não suportaria isso novamente.

Ergueu-se pronto para atacá-lo, mas no mesmo momento ele sumiu, levando-a consigo. Sasuke sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e não conseguiu sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Caiu ajoelhado no chão, ainda sem acreditar. Havia perdido Sakura para Itachi. "_E se ele a matar_?" Se perguntou e ele próprio respondeu à pergunta.

#Eu arrancarei cada membro de seu corpo lentamente.. O farei ter a morte mais dolorosa que ele poderia sonhar..# Sasuke tinha as mãos fechadas com força, fazendo as unhas rasgarem-lhe a carne e o sangue começar a escorrer lentamente pela palma de sua mão. Se Sakura morresse, ele não saberia o que fazer. Aquela era a verdade. Não podia perdê-la também.. Não suportaria viver sem Sakura.. Não mais!

Naquele momento Sasuke se deu conta de que estava apaixonado..

Perdidamente apaixonado por Sakura!

**OoOoOoO**

**Nhaaa.. Não sei se vocês gostaram do capitulo.. Mas eu espero que sim.. Desculpem-me pela demora.. Estava pensando como fazer uma luta entre Itachi e Sasuke.. E no fim percebi que não teria capacidade para isso.. Uma luta entre eles é muito complexa para a minha pobre pessoa fazer..**

**Fazer um Kisame x Sakura já foi complicado.. Imagina Itachi x Sasuke!!**

**Bom.. É isso.. As reviews serão respondidas no próximo cap.. As responderei um capitulo sim e um não, ok?! Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar.. ;P**

**Bom.. Esse será o ultimo capitulo postado esse ano.. Não sei quando será a próxima atualização desta fic nem a de Only us.. Sorry.. Isso varia com meu tempo e minha criatividade.. **

**Ainda assim.. Obrigada pela paciência de todos e pelas reviews.. Me estimula a escrever!! Não deixem de mandá-las, ok? Obrigada a todos..**

**Queria agradecer à Mk-chan160 (Pra variar) pela ajuda no cap.. Dentre outras coisas né mana? Valeu por tdu..**

**Povo!!! Feliz natal (atrasado) e feliz ano novo.. Tudo de bom pra todos e muitas fics nesse ano que se aproxima!! Um 2008 perfeito para todos!!**

**Acho que isso é tudo.. Beijos e até o próximo cap.. xD**

**Não esqueçam das reviews.. (Olhinhos brilhando)**


	7. Apaixonado?

**Aulas começaram fics atrasadas.. xS.. Sorry people.. terceiro ano..O bicho n pego ainda mas já ta entrando no clima**

**XD**

**Mas aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo.. Um capitulo chato na minha opinião, mas necessário..**

**Bom..Deixa eu ficar quieta antes que fale demais.. XD**

**Boa leitura!!**

OoOoOoO

Sakura foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos. Sentiu suas costas doerem e percebeu que estava deitada no chão. Mas.. Onde ela estava mesmo? Lembrava-se da luta que tinha tido com Kisame.. E logo depois fora ao encontro de Itachi e Sasuke.. A partir daí não se lembrava de mais nada.

Levou a mão à cabeça que doía e liberou chakra para esta, aliviando um pouco a dor, mas não conseguiu curá-la completamente e sentiu-se confusa. Voltou a tentar curar-se, mas nada aconteceu. Por que não tinha conseguido liberar seu chakra? Tentou concentrá-lo e viu apenas um fraco brilho verde aparecer na mão, ao contrário do brilho forte que sempre aparecia quando seu chakra estava normal.

Sentou-se e olhou ao redor. Pelo que parecia, estava em um quarto sem nenhuma mobília e com apenas uma pequena janela que iluminava um pouco o local. Neste também havia uma porta, que se encontrava fechada. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu até esta, ignorando a tontura causada pelo rápido movimento e pela provável falta de chakra. Ao se aproximar da porta sentiu as forças acabando mais rapidamente. Era como se seu chakra estivesse sendo sugado.. O que estava acontecendo? Alcançou a porta e ao tocar a maçaneta sentiu a mão queimar. Soltou-a rapidamente e se afastou da porta.

Acumulou o que ainda restava de chakra nas mãos e correu em direção à parede da janela. Socou esta e tudo ao seu redor parou. A parede nem estremecera e ela foi atirada pra trás, sem forças.

Respirou fundo incontáveis vezes, ainda deitada no chão, encarando o teto. Encontrava-se ofegante e sem forças para levantar.

#Quanto mais tentar mais fraca irá ficar.. Aconselho-a que pare ou essas paredes sugarão todo o seu chakra..# Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se focaram com um par bastante conhecido. Tudo passou a fazer sentido. Tudo que tinha se passado anteriormente voltou a sua mente como um filme.

Ela tinha acabado com Kisame e logo depois fora para onde estava acontecendo a luta de Sasuke e Itachi. Tentara ajudar o Uchiha mais novo e acabara tendo que partir para cima de Itachi. Como estava sem forças para lutar, tinha sido facilmente pega em um genjutsu e o mais velho a tinha levado para aquele lugar. Por que ele fizera isso? O que queria com ela? Podia muito bem tê-la matado ali mesmo.. Não entendia seu motivo.

Suspirou.. Os Uchihas eram mesmo complicados!

#Onde estou?# Perguntou enfim.

#Em um lugar bem distante da sua vila e dos seus amigos..#

#Onde..?# Repetiu.

#Essa informação não é importante..# Falou com o costumeiro tom frio. #Levante-se e me siga..# Virou-se e esperou que ela se levantasse, o que não aconteceu. #Isso foi uma ordem.. E é melhor que você obedeça..#

#Não consigo.. Estou sem chakra# Riu levemente por tê-lo contrariado, mesmo que aquilo tivesse sido uma admissão de fraqueza de sua parte. Na verdade ainda tinha um pouco de chakra, que permitiria que levantasse, mas não estava nem um pouco afim de obedecer seu raptor.

Voltou a olhar na direção do dito cujo e assustou-se ao vê-lo caminhar calmamente até ela. #O que vo- EI.. PONHA-ME NO CHÃO..# Gritou ao ser erguida e colocada sobre seu ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas. Socava-lhe as costas sem forças, mas ainda assim não se renderia. Sacudia-se tentando dificultar sua locomoção, mas não estava fazendo diferença nenhuma, já que Itachi continuava andando normalmente, como se ela nem estivesse ali.

Passou pela porta do quarto que sugava suas forças e Sakura sentiu seu chakra voltar a fluir pelo seu corpo normalmente. Sorriu maldosamente ao acumular a quantidade que conseguiu em suas mãos e socar as costas de Itachi. O membro da Akatsuki teve seu tronco levemente inclinado para frente, mas logo voltou ao normal e continuou a andar ignorando-a, como se o soco nem tivesse existido.

#Pra onde você está me levando?# Quis saber.

#Fique quieta e espere que logo saberá..# Sakura fechou a cara enquanto ele continuava carregando-a por um corredor.

#Quem sabe se você me desse respostas eu ficasse realmente quieta..# Resmungou e foi ignorada mais uma vez.

Itachi parou em uma porta e entrou. Era outro quarto, mas este tinha mobília e não sugava seu chakra. Foi jogada no chão antes que pudesse terminar de analisar o ambiente em que se encontrava.

#Hmm..# Fez uma careta de dor e massageou a bunda que tinha amortecido a queda e que agora encontrava-se dolorida.

#Cure-o..# Itachi ordenou apontando para a cama que ficava no centro do quarto. Sakura se levantou e dirigiu seu olhar para o enfermo. Era Kisame.

#Jamais!! Por acaso está escrito _otária_ ou _louca _na minha testa?# Perguntou apontando para a testa e mostrando que, apesar da pergunta, não queria uma resposta.

#Não foi um pedido, Sakura..#

#E se eu não obedecer, o que você vai fazer?# Itachi sorriu malicioso e não precisou de palavras para que ela entendesse ao que estava se referindo. #Prefiro a morte..# Murmurou entre dentes e com os olhos cerrados, mostrando raiva pela ousadia dele.

#E o que você acha que eu vou fazer depois?# Girou os olhos voltando à antiga expressão de indiferença. #Agora cuide dele..# Ela se sentou no chão e cruzou os braços. Itachi se irritou. #Se ele morrer a culpa vai ser sua, Sakura.. Vai ter que carregar a morte dele em sua consciência pelo resto da vida..# Itachi não se importava se Kisame morresse ou não. O caso dele não era grave e com descanso ele se recuperaria. O que queria, na verdade, é que Sakura o obedecesse, e estava quase conseguindo isso. #Vou deixá-la sozinha para pensar melhor.. Ah.. Não tente fugir.. Isso é quase impossível até para nós mesmos que conhecemos todos os segredos do lugar..# E se retirou do quarto.

Emburrada, Sakura se levantou. Não carregaria a morte de Kisame como um peso.. Sentir-se-ia orgulhosa pela derrota de mais um membro da Akatsuki..

Olhou para o enfermo e soube que não o mataria.. Mas não por dor na consciência e sim para executar o plano que acabara de se formar em sua mente: espionar a Akatsuki! E para isso tinha que ganhar a _confiança_ dos membros e saber o que eles queriam com ela, já que a tinham raptado.

Aproximou-se de Kisame e viu que não estava tão machucado assim. Não se lembrava de tê-lo batido tanto que o deixasse à beira da morte.. Mais alguns dias de descanso e estaria novo em folha, ainda mais por ele ser o membro com maior quantidade de chakra da akatsuki.

Por que Itachi queria que ela cuidasse dele? Pela primeira vez a pergunta invadiu-lhe aa mente. Importava-se tanto com seu companheiro de equipe? _Impossível_, respondeu a própria pergunta.

Suspirou já se posicionando ao lado do ninja caído. Esperava que ele não a atacasse quando terminasse de curá-lo, pois não teria forças para se defender. Concentrou o chakra nas mãos e começou pelos ligamentos dos braços. À medida que ia curando-o, sentia as próprias forças se esvaindo. Não tinha muito chakra graças ao quarto em que estava antes.

Terminou com os braços e tratou de cuidar dos outros locais que o tinha atingido. Lembrava-se de cada ponto que o acertara e estava tratando os mais complicados, pois sabia que a quantidade de chakra que possuía não seria suficiente para cuidar de todos. Terminou de cuidar de todos os locais que o tinha atingido no tronco e ainda sobrara um pouco de energia. Passou para os ferimentos que tinha feito na perna.

Itachi retornou ao quarto sem ser percebido. Encostou-se em uma parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto encarava a jovem concentrada cuidando de seu parceiro. Então ela tinha resolvido obedecê-lo..

Sakura sentiu a visão ficar turva, mas não parou. Piscou com força concentrando-se ainda mais em seu _paciente_. Percebeu um pequeno movimento da perna que estava curando e soube que ele estava voltando a ficar consciente.

Kisame sentiu sua perna formigar. O que estava acontecendo? Onde ele estava? Lembrava-se de uma luta.. Sim.. A garota de cabelos róseos.. Não tinha conseguido derrotá-la..

Se havia perdido a luta, por que ainda estava vivo? E também.. Por que não sentia dor em nenhuma parte do corpo? Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava na base da Akatsuki, no quarto destinado à ele. Itachi deveria tê-lo salvo, mas.. Por que ele faria isso?

Sentou-se quando sentiu o formigamento em sua perna parar e algo macio o tocar. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la ali. Por que ela estava cuidando dele? Aliás, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

Estava completamente sem reação e assim continuou quando ela caiu sobre seus joelhos, desacordada. Aparentemente tinha gasto toda sua energia para curá-lo e o tinha feito muito bem, pois ele não sentia nenhuma dor. A única questão que pairava em sua mente era o que estava acontecendo.

#Interessante..# Ergueu os olhos para o rapaz que se encontrava na porta do quarto.

#Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?# Kisame queria respostas.

#Eu a seqüestrei na ultima luta.. Vocês dois passaram o dia dormindo e Sakura acordou primeiro, daí eu a trouxe pra cá para que o curasse e ela o fez. Acabou com seu chakra, mas o tratou. Queria saber o que a levou a fazer isso por um inimigo..#

#Por que ela é fraca.. Fez isso para salvar a própria vida e-#

#Se o fez por esse motivo ela é inteligente, não fraca.. Qual ninja não pensaria na própria vida antes de qualquer coisa?-#

#Fraca.. É o que ela é.. Podia ter me matado e perdeu a chance.. Ao invés disso, gastou todas suas forças e ficou à nossa mercê..# Kisame olhou para ela com desprezo.

#Levante-se. Temos assuntos a resolver..# Itachi virou-se e esperou que sua ordem fosse cumprida. Kisame se levantou sem dificuldade, empurrando a kunoichi desacordada e fazendo com que tombasse no chão. #Nossa convidada também irá, Kisame..# O ninja ergueu uma sobrancelha, inicialmente sem entender. Pela espera, concluiu que _ele_ deveria carregar aquela garota.

#Mas por que você não a leva? Foi você que a trouxe e-#

#Isso foi uma ordem..# Kisame irritou-se com o tom frio do companheiro, apesar de saber que já devia estar acostumado.

#Mas-#

#Estou esperando.. Kisame..# Com um rosnar irritado, Kisame se dirigiu à jovem caída no chão e a pegou no colo.

#O que você quer com essa garota?#

#Nada importante..# Continuou andando sendo seguido por um Kisame emburrado.

#Então por que a trouxe pra cá? Só para ter aqueles intrometidos de Konoha aqui?#

#Junto com os intrometidos estará o jinchuuriki..#

#E o copy-ninja, Sasuke, entre outros ninjas, sem contar o apoio da vila oculta da areia.. Definitivamente, é loucura atraí-los pra cá..#

#Meu plano não é atraí-los pra cá..# Murmurou impaciente. Aquela conversa o estava irritando. Não queria falar seus motivos para o parceiro e sua insistência só o levaria a se irritar cada vez mais.

#Então..#

#Cale-se Kisame.. Sua voz está me irritando..# E continuaram a andar em silêncio.

OoOoOoO

#O QUE?# Tsunade gritou ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava de pé e esmurrava a mesa com força, partindo-a ao meio, mas ninguém presente no local se importou com o fato, não com a importância da informação que Sasuke trouxera. A quinta fuzilava com os olhos o jovem em sua frente enquanto uma aura assassina começava a rodeá-la.

#A Akatsuki levou Sakura,,# Sasuke informou novamente com o semblante frio de sempre, sem deixar que os outros percebessem o quanto aquilo o afetava.

#Como isso aconteceu?# A voz dura da quinta foi ouvida na sala.

#Eu e Sakura nos encontrávamos em uma cidade do litoral que foi atacada. Não quis ir até lá ajudar, mas no fim fui obrigado a ir. Quando cheguei no local onde tinha sido a explosão encontrei dois membros da Akatsuki..# Parou de falar, pensando se deveria mesmo identificar os membros. #Enfrentei um deles enquanto o outro assistia e alguns instantes depois Sakura se juntou a mim e enfrentou o outro membro..#

#Quem?# Interrompeu a hokage.

#Itachi e Kisame..# Foi direto, sem tentar enrolar. Era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

#Seu desgraçado.. Você partiu pra cima de Itachi e deixou que Sakura lutasse sozinha Kisame.. Você não devia ter deixado que ela o enfrentasse sozinha!!# Naruto tentou partir pra cima do Uchiha, mas Kakashi foi mais rápido e conseguiu segurá-lo.

#Naruto, cale-se ou vou tirá-lo desta sala.# Pela primeira vez o portador da kyuubi obedeceu a hokage sem pestanejar, surpreendendo a todos presentes.

#Sakura venceu Kisame..# Todos na sala encararam Sasuke, incrédulos, menos Tsunade, Shizune e Kakashi que já sabiam do potencial da jovem Haruno. #E veio ao meu encontro quando terminou. Me distraí e fui golpeado por Itachi. Foi ele quem a levou.# _Aquele desgraçado_. Completou em pensamentos.

#Pergunto-me o que Itachi quer com Sakura..# Tsunade pensava em voz alta.

#Isso não importa.. Temos que trazer Sakura de volta e logo.. Ela está correndo riscos nas mãos da Akatsuki..# Naruto socou a parede ao seu lado, sentindo a raiva tomando conta de seu corpo. #Aqueles desgraçados.. Vou acabar com a raça deles!! Se a Sakura-chan não estiver bem eles vão se ver comigo..#

#É a vontade de todos nós, Naruto.. Mas você terá que ficar aqui e aguardar.. Não vou entregá-lo de bandeja à Akatsuki.. Pode ser uma armadilha..#

#O QUE???? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU FICAR AQUI ENQUANTO A SAKURA-CHAN CORRE PERIGO? NUNCA!#

#Não te dei opções, Naruto..#

#Não vou ficar aqui parado, Tsunade.. Caso você tente me impedir de ir, fugirei..# Ele tinha os dentes cerrados e a encarava irado. #Vou salvar a Sakura-chan, nem que para isso tenha que ser considerado um traidor de Konoha..# Sasuke apenas encarava tudo em silêncio. Tinha sido sua culpa Sakura ter sido levada e ele não conseguia tirar aquela culpa das costas. Tinha que trazê-la de volta e com vida, ou nunca se perdoaria.

#Discussão não irá nos levar a nada. Temos que ir atrás dela o quanto antes..# Pronunciou-se

#Para onde a levaram, Sasuke?# Tsunade o encarava desafiadoramente e sua voz soara irônica. Ela não queria que o Uchiha respondesse sua pergunta, pois sabia que ele não sabia a resposta. Queria mostrar a ele que não podiam sair feito loucos atrás dela. Tinham que descobrir primeiro seu paradeiro. #Não podemos ir atrás dela, pois não sabemos onde ela está..#

#E o que faremos enquanto não descobrimos o esconderijo da Akatsuki? Esperamos que eles a libertem?# Perguntou mostrando impaciência.

#Teremos que descobrir onde fica a base da Akatsuki.. Eles devem tê-la levado para lá..# Kakashi se colocou na conversa pela primeira vez.

#Passei os últimos três anos procurando e não descobri. Por que seria diferente agora?#

#Por que nós estamos em maior número, somos mais fortes e temos mais influência que você..# Quem respondeu foi Naruto, que o encarava ameaçadoramente. Um suspiro desanimado foi ouvido.

#Temos três equipes da ANBU atrás deles há mais de um ano.. Até agora só temos algumas pistas..# Tsunade informou com a cabeça baixa. Se preocupava muito com Sakura, mas sabia que seria extremamente difícil encontrá-la.

#Não importa.. Não podemos desistir facilmente dela.. Temos que intensificar as buscas e encontrá-la..# Quem dizia isso era Naruto e, pela segunda vez aquele dia, surpreendeu a todos com seu tom calmo e pensativo. Esta vez tinha sido pior que a outra e todos o encaravam como se fosse um ser de outro mundo. #DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE ME OLHAR COM ESSAS CARAS? TEMOS QUE PENSAR EM COMO TRAZER A SAKURA-CHAN DE VOLTA..ASSIM VOCÊS NÃO AJUDAM!!# Suspiros aliviados foram ouvidos. Naruto voltara ao normal.

#Naruto tem razão.. Temos que pensar em um jeito de trazê-la de volta..# Todos concordaram.

OoO

Sasuke caminhava pela vila com um olhar perdido, amaldiçoando-se pelo sentimento que nutria pela Haruno. Se ele lhe fosse indiferente nada daquilo teria acontecido. Não teria deixado que ela o distraísse, nem se preocupado com sua segurança enquanto lutava com Kisame e ele com Itachi e muito menos teria ficado com tanta raiva por ela ter sido levada e não por Itachi ter fugido novamente.

Mesmo tendo dado pouca importância ao fato dela estar lutando, aquilo o atrapalhara em sua luta e não permitira que ele se concentrasse completamente, podendo assim lutar com toda sua força contra o irmão. Se o tivesse matado, Sakura ainda estaria segura na vila _e em seus braços_.

Irritou-se com o pensamento.

Ele era um fraco! Fraco por possuir sentimentos e fraco por não ter conseguido derrotar seu irmão e cumprir sua tão desejada vingança.

Na verdade, errara no momento em que se deixara levar pelo ciúme e a tirara daquele bar para levá-la para o farol. O que dera em sua cabeça para fazer aquilo? Nunca agia sem pensar, mas o tinha feito aquela noite.. Normalmente pensava muito antes de tomar qualquer decisão, só que ver Sakura e Neji juntos tinha tirado-o do sério. Agora estava pagando pelo seu erro.

Avistou uma árvore no campo onde o time 7 costumava treinar e, em um salto, sentou-se em um galho da mesma, tentando evitar pensar em Sakura. Não podia trocar a cabeça pelo coração. Aquele era o erro de um ninja: se apaixonar. Não conseguia pensar e deixava de agir claramente por causa de sua paixão. Tornava-se um fraco. E ele não podia voltar a ser fraco, não antes de acabar com seus inimigos, e aquilo incluía Orochimaru.

Fechou os olhos pensando em como torturaria Itachi da próxima vez que o encontrasse, estando Sakura com ele ou não.

Voltou a abrir os olhos e nestes podia-se ver o sharingan, que brilhava ameaçadoramente. Precisava de alguém forte o suficiente para lutar com ele. Precisava descarregar a raiva que estava sentindo.

#Querendo extravasar a raiva, Sasuke?# Olhou para baixo e seus olhos encontraram-se com um outro sharingan. Kakashi lera seus pensamentos?

#Querendo apenas me divertir um pouco..# Kakashi se posicionou para começar uma luta e tinha um sorriso na face coberta pela máscara.

#Então.. Que comece a diversão..# Sasuke sorriu também enquanto se punha de pé e se preparava para lutar com o copy-ninja.

OoO

#Essa garota não vai acordar nunca, não?# Kisame resmungou mais uma vez aquele dia. Itachi estava no limite de sua paciência, mas limitou-se a continuar andando pelos corredores da gigante mansão que servia de base para a Akatsuki.

#Não, ela não vai acordar. Gastou todo seu chakra e deve dormir no mínimo um dia antes de abrir os olhos ou tentar fazer qualquer movimento..# Sua voz era impaciente e Kisame notou esse detalhe, por isso resolveu ficar calado e parar de provocá-lo. #Coloque-a na cama e suma daqui..# Ordenou segurando a porta para que ele passasse com Sakura. Kisame obedeceu ainda em silêncio. #Não quero que conte a ninguém sobre ela, estamos entendidos? Isso é assunto meu, não se intrometa..# O outro apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

#Você sabe que em algum momento eles vão descobrir.. É impossível esconder algo dos outros membros..#

#Sim, eu sei.. Mas não saberão por enquanto.. E nem saberão por sua boca. Agora suma daqui..# Kisame girou sobre os calcanhares e se retirou do quarto.

Apesar de contrariá-lo algumas vezes, Itachi sabia que podia _confiar_ no parceiro. Se dissera para não abrir a boca, ele não abriria.

Voltou seus olhos para a jovem adormecida à sua frente. Então, ela era a kunoichi que tinha conseguido o coração de seu _amado_ irmãozinho..

#Fraco..# Murmurou para a jovem desacordada. #É isso que ele é.. Por ainda se permitir ter sentimentos.. Foi isso que o levou a derrota.. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Sasuke continua fraco.. Uma vergonha para os Uchihas..# Falava com sua voz fria e sem sentimentos de sempre. Continuou encarando-a e a viu se mexer e se ficar de costas para onde ele estava. Sentia-se ameaçada mesmo dormindo? #É bom que saiba mesmo que não está segura aqui, garota.. Mesmo sendo capaz de derrotar Kisame e ter conseguido causar-me algum dano..# Lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de se retirar do quarto.

OoO

#Estou ficando velho..# Kakashi murmurou. Estava um pouco ofegante, mas ainda continuava de pé e em uma luta de igual para igual com Sasuke, apesar de o Uchiha nem ter começado a transpirar.

#Tenho que admitir que você é bom, Kakashi..# Fez uma pausa e sorriu gozador. #Mesmo estando velho..#

#Não estou ficando velho!! # Murmurou indignado. #Não era para concordar com minha afirmação..#

#Deixe de papo furado e lute..# Sasuke voltou a atacar. Kakashi suspirou

#Esses garotos de hoje em dia são tão impacientes..# Voltou a lutar também.

OoO

#Alguma informação, Shizune?# Perguntou a quinta puxando a ninja para um canto afastado de sua sala que estava ocupada no momento. Estavam trocando a mesa que ela tinha quebrado.

#Nada ainda, Tsunade-sama. Nenhuma das equipes retornou à vila nem mandaram alguma informação..#

#Nadinha?# Perguntou com uma pontinha de esperança. Estava preocupada com Sakura, mesmo sabendo que sua aluna sabia se virar.

#Nada. Sinto muito..#

#Já enviou as mensagens aos lideres de cada grupo?#

#Sim.. Enviei-as agora a pouco..#

#Ao menos uma noticia boa.. Quero que envie mais um grupo, mas não da ANBU. Quero que envie o time do Shikamaru. Diga que quero resultados rápidos. E também, mande um recado ao pais da areia informando-os sobre o acontecido. Sakura é muito importante para Konoha e precisamos de toda ajuda possível. Agora vá..# Ordenou e no mesmo instante Shizune se retirou dali.

#Tsunade-sama.. A mesa já está pronta..# Informou Yamato.

#Obrigada..# Murmurou distraída. Tinha os pensamentos voltados para Sakura e para a Akatsuki. Caso achassem a base da Akatsuki, resolveriam dois problemas uma cajadada só. Acabariam com a organização que tanto ameaçava Konoha e salvariam Sakura. Findando isto, restaria apenas acabar com Orochimaru.

OoO

#Esperava mais de você, Kakashi..# Sasuke murmurou ao pegar o ex-sensei em um genjutsu.

#Estou decepcionando-o, Sasuke?# Kakashi apareceu em sua frente, pegando-o de surpresa e acertando um chute na lateral de seu corpo, arremessando-o longe. #Na verdade quem está me decepcionando é você.. Pegou um bushin em um genjutsu e não percebeu a diferença..# Sasuke já se encontrava de pé e de volta à luta. #Lute seriamente, e não como se você fosse tão superior que me venceria com um só golpe. Nunca subestime seu oponente.. Você já deveria estar cansado de escutar isso..# Ignorando-o, Sasuke fez os selos e invocou as cobras mais venenosas que podia controlar e cercou o copy-ninja. #Foi por esse motivo que Orochimaru sobreviveu e que Itachi escapou levando Sakura..# Aquilo irritou Sasuke, que fez as cobras dispararem contra ele.

Kakashi fez o selo de um jutsu muito conhecido pelo Uchiha e uma bola de fogo foi soprada para os animais que ele tinha invocado, destruindo-os. Foi a deixa para Sasuke. Mordeu o dedo e, com seu sangue, fez algumas escrituras na palma de sua mão. Fez os selos e levou a mão ao chão, invocando mais cobras que surpreenderam Kakashi, saindo por debaixo da terra, logo onde ele estava. Estas enroscaram-se em seus pés, imobilizando-o, para logo depois cravar as presas que pingavam de veneno em suas pernas.

"_Veneno paralisante.."_ Pensou surpreso ao ver as pernas começarem a perder os movimentos. Abaixou-se rapidamente, e arrancou-as de lá, apesar de já terem injetado uma boa quantidade de veneno e deste já estar correndo por suas veias. "_Não fui derrotado ainda.._" Pensou enquanto retirava rapidamente um pergaminho do bolso da jaqueta e fazia os selos necessários. Levou a mão ao chão no mesmo instante em que estas eram paralisadas.

Sasuke se aproximava do ex-sensei com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Não o tinha pego da primeira vez, mas agora não tinha como ele escapar.. A ação do veneno paralisante de suas cobras era rápido e preciso. Foi se aproximando lentamente de Kakashi que já estava derrotado, por isso, não tinha como ser atacado. Foi onde ele se enganou.

Arregalou os olhos quando, do solo, saiu meia dúzia de cachorros. Cada um atacou um ponto vital para o movimento de seu corpo, impedindo-o de se mover e prendendo-o ao chão.

#Não subestime seu oponente, Sasuke..# A voz de Kakashi foi novamente ouvida e logo após, um baque abafado invadiu o local, indicando que o veneno o paralisara completamente.

Sasuke riu, sabendo que Kakashi ouvia tudo e que também podia falar. O veneno só impedia a locomoção do pescoço para baixo.

#Conseguiu me impressionar, Kakashi..#

#Igualmente, Sasuke..# O copy-ninja falou com um sorriso no rosto. Os cachorros finalmente o soltaram, deixando o Uchiha tombar no chão igualmente à Kakashi. Sasuke não se moveria por um bom tempo.

#Estamos empatados, então..#

#Não.. Não estamos.. O veneno de suas cobras vai passar daqui a no máximo duas horas enquanto você só poderá se locomover quando examinado por uma equipe médica, ou depois de muitos dias de descanso. Meus cachorros abalaram seu sistema nervoso atacando os pontos vitais para a locomoção e estas estão machucadas, não obedecendo aos comandos de sua mente, fazendo assim com que não se mexa..#

#Então vamos ter que ficar conversando até que o veneno de minhas cobras passe e você possa me levar ao hospital?# Sasuke fez uma pausa. #Humilhante..# Terminou fazendo o ex-ANBU rir.

#Não deixarei que ninguém o veja, fique tranqüilo. Eu mesmo o curarei..#

#Você sabe jutsus médicos?# Sasuke se impressionou mais uma vez aquele dia.

#Não.. Sei apenas curar quem foi pego nesse jutsu.. Aprendi para curar um amigo quando treinávamos juntos e não tínhamos nenhum ninja medico na equipe. Tivemos que esperar três dias para poder retornar a missão e quando retornamos a konoha levei uma bronca e resolvi aprender como curar esse jutsu..#

#Hum..# Foi a resposta monologa do Uchiha.

#Quer dizer que Sakura venceu Kisame.. Nossa garotinha está mesmo crescendo..# O orgulho podia ser notado na voz de Kakashi e aquilo irritou Sasuke. Ela não era _deles_, era só, unicamente só, sua. #Eu e Naruto juntos não conseguimos derrotá-lo.. Assim como não conseguimos chegar perto de Itachi..#

#Kisame deve tê-la subestimado..#

#Itachi também.. Kisame teve que abandonar uma luta para ir atrás do parceiro, caso contrário Sakura teria acabado com ele, mesmo estando em um nível muito abaixo.. E tudo por que ele a subestimou.# Aquilo soara como uma reprimenda e irritou o Uchiha mais novo. Não agüentava mais aquele papo de subestimar.

#Já sei isso tudo.. Não preciso que você fique me lembrando toda hora..#

#Se você sabe, por que continua cometendo os mesmos erros?#

#Hunf..# Sasuke se limitou à virar o rosto.

#Como conseguiu quase matar Orochimaru?# Kakashi perguntou depois de um tempo.

#Ele cometeu o erro de me ensinar todos os seus jutsus e como detê-lo.. Ele acreditava mesmo que eu seria seu próximo corpo..#

#Hmm..# O silêncio reinou no local nos 60 minutos seguintes. Kakashi conseguiu virar o corpo pra cima e erguer o braço, com dificuldade. Ao ver aquilo, Sasuke tentou se mover também, mas não obteve sucesso. Lembrou-se então do selo amaldiçoado, que há muito não usava e graças a isso tinha se esquecido de que o possuía. Ele poderia curá-lo.

Com um sorriso fechou os olhos e permitiu que o selo avançasse para o nível 1. Tentou se locomover mas apenas uma parte de seu corpo obedeceu. Voltou a sorrir enquanto as manchas que cobriam seu corpo se intensificavam até formar uma outra pele. Nível 2.

Apoiou uma mão no chão para logo depois apoiar o pé. Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou Kakashi já de pé e ele também sorria. Como tinha conseguido ficar de pé se apenas tinha começado a recuperar os movimentos? Ninguém nunca conseguira superar o veneno de suas cobras tão rápido.

#Se prepare, Kakashi.. Vou lutar sério agora..# Murmurou com a voz completamente modificada. Desativou o selo amaldiçoado ao ver que já tinha se curado e podia movimentar-se livremente. Costumava usar o nível 2 apenas quando encontrava-se em uma situação extremamente difícil. Esquecera-se completamente da existência do selo quando estava lutando contra Itachi. Poderia tê-lo usado e acabado com a luta rapidamente.

#É bom mesmo.. Lute para me matar, Sasuke, pois eu farei o mesmo..# Os dois partiram para a luta.

**OoO**

**E os motivos do Itachi? Morreram né?**

**Capitulo só para dar continuidade à fic.. Nada importante ainda.. Só o que aconteceu depois de Sakura ter sido raptada.. **

**Foi sem graça esse, eu sei e até já disse isso.. Mas ele foi necessário para que eu pudesse continuar a fic.. Se eu fosse continuar escrevendo nesse capitulo ia ficar muito grande então preferi parar por aqui.. XD**

**Sorry se não foi o que todos esperavam!! Garanto que o próximo será melhor.. ;P**

**Quando ao capitulo de Only Us.. Já está sendo escrito.. Paciência.. Terceiro ano..Já disse.. XD**

**Bom.. Vamos às reviews:**

**Nihal elphic** – heaiuaehueahuieauiae.. Adorei as idéias.. XD.. Muito criativas, parabéns.. ;P.. Que bom que a luta deles ficou boa.. ...Esse cap ta chato, mas ainda assim, espero que você tenha gostado..Beijinhos..

**Miyuki-sakura** – Desculpa a demora.. Meu tempo ta muito corrido.. Mas ai está mais um capitulo..Chato, mas espero que tenha gostado tb.. Beijoks..

**Sacerdotisa Higurashi** – Seja bem vinda.. XD.. Que bom que você gostou da luta deles.. ... Basta só ela ser resgatada pra que o Sasuke se declare.. E tem também o Orochimaru.. Ai ai.. São tantos problemas.. Mas estamos ai na luta.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, apesar de não ter nada de interessante nele.. XD.. Beijinhos..

**Hyuuga Florine** – O que Itachi quer com a Sakura? Segredoo.. Ele não contou pra ninguém, quem sou eu pra contar..KKKK.. Capitulo chato, mas espero que vc tenha gostado desse tb.. Beijoks

**Hatake Sandrinha** – Itachi é maravilhoso!! Sou apaixonada por ele..Eu e a torcida do flamengo, né? XD.. Com certeza esse jutsu seria perfeito!! Imagina no carnaval? Nossa.. Maravilhoso!! KKKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Beijinhus..

**Jéssica** – Ela estava mais preocupada em ajudar Sasuke do que em matar Kisame.. XD.. Fazer Itachi em pedacinhos vai ser muito doloroso!! Aquele corpo maravilhoso cortado.. Não podemos fazer isso!! Seria uma ofensa para as mulheres apaixonadas por Itachi (Eu) XD.. KKKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Beijos

**Yuki Blackwell** – EIUAHAUUHEU.. Ele tava preocupado com Sakura..E não lutou sério..XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, apesar de ele estar chato.. Beijoks..

**Rahfa-san** – Até agora ele não tentou se aproveitar dela..Mas já insinuou.. kkkk..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Está sem graça como eu já disse, mas mesmo assim.. Hehe.. Bjaum..

**Koorime Hyuuga** – Foi sim..Postei o mesmo capitulo duas vezes..XD.. Sorry.. Eu queria um Itachi safado desses pra mim..Ah..Como eu queria!! KKK..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. Beijoks..

**Lucia almeida martins** – Até agora ele não tentou nada com ela..Vamos ver mais a frente..hehe.. Amar hentai? Um pouquinho só... Mentira..Sim!! EU AMO HENTAI!! KKK.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Beijinhos.

**Lizinha-chan** – Ai está o capitulo.. Chato, mas espero que vc tenha gostado tb.. Beijoks.. XD

**Cellinha Uchiha** – Quem me dera poder fazer um Itachi x Sakura.. Mas nem vai dar.. Itachi e sakura só em only us também.. hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também..Beijos..

**Uchiha sakuraS2** – Nem pensei nisso..Mas a idéia foi ótima.. ;P.. hehehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. Beijoks

**Laura raquel** – To sem tempo.. Sorry.. Mas ai está o cap.. Beijinhos..

**k-chan** – que bom que você gostou.. Fico feliz de ter agradado uma japonesa.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, apesar de ele estar monótono.. Beijoks..

**Sah rebelde** – Demorei um pouco, mas aqui estou eu.. Esse capitulo foi sem gracinha, mas tudo bem.. hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado dele também.. XD.. Beijooos..

**Claudinha-chan** – Obrigadaa.. XP.. Logo logo teremos mais hentais..Basta apensa sakura ser resgatada.. kkk.. XD.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.. Beijinhuss..

**Thais** – Seja bem vinda.. ;P.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. beijoks..

**S2IsadoraS2** – Aqui esta o capitulo.. Esse foi chato, eu sei, mas ainda assim, aqui está ele.. XD.. Beijinhos e até o próximo..

**OoO**

**Isso é tudo..**

**Até o proximo cap sem data de postagem**

**XD**

**E não esqueçam de deixar reviews.. Isso me motiva a escrever em meus tempos livres.. ;P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Beijos à todos..**


	8. Planos

Bom

**Eu estou viva?**

**Nem eu mesma sei.. XD**

**Boa leitura...**

**OoO**

Sakura sentia todo seu corpo latejar de dor. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia daquele jeito.. Ao menos o chakra parecia correr em suas veias e não estar sendo sugado pelas paredes como da ultima vez..

Resolvera Itachi deixá-la descansar? Obviamente não.. A colocara em outro quarto pelo que podia perceber.

Itachi sabia que ela terminaria morta se continuasse naquele quarto e tivesse o que restava de chakra sugado.

Sentou-se na cama e o tudo girou. Estava fraca.. Precisava se alimentar..

Analisou o quarto como da ultima vez que acordara. Este era igual ao outro.. Atrevia-se a dizer que era o mesmo quarto se não fosse pelas pequenas diferenças em alguns locais, como a localização da janela por exemplo..

Seu estômago roncou e só então ela reparou que ao lado da cama havia uma pequena cômoda e em cima desta havia uma bandeja. Seus olhos brilharam quando o cheiro invadiu suas narinas.

Levantou-se rapidamente ignorando a tontura e se aproximou da bandeja. Estava tudo com uma cara tão bonita..

Seu estômago protestou mais uma vez pela falta de comida, mas Sakura permaneceu apenas encarando o prato à sua frente com um semblante sério, agora. E se aquilo fosse uma armadilha? E se tivesse veneno na comida?

Pensando bem.. Por que Itachi colocaria veneno em sua comida? Se ele quisesse tê-la matado já o teria feito, não? Então não tinha porque ter alguma dúvida.

Com um sorriso no rosto, devorou a comida em questão de segundos. Naquele momento soube como Naruto se sentia em frente a um prato de ramen.

Sentou-se na cama, satisfeita, após terminar a refeição. O que faria agora? Esperaria que Itachi voltasse? Aproximou-se da porta e testou a maçaneta. Espantou-se ao ver que ela estava aberta. Seria aquilo outro teste?

Com certeza Itachi a estava testando novamente. Queria saber se ela tentaria fugir na primeira tentativa que tivesse.. Sakura sorriu de lado. "_Sinto muito Itachi.. Não vai me pegar nessa_.." Pensou enquanto voltava para a cama e permanecia sentada, esperando. Depois que ganhasse a _confiança_ do membro da Akatsuki e depois que descobrisse algumas coisas, arranjaria uma chance e iria embora.. Por enquanto ficaria ali e conseguiria o máximo de informações para Konoha.

Ficou ali sentada esperando que o Uchiha retornasse. Ele parecia estar se divertindo em deixá-la esperando, mas ela não via graça nenhuma.. Quando começasse a quebrar tudo ele iria reclamar..

"_É isso ai Sakura-chan.. QUEBRA TUDO MESMO!! ACABA COM A BASE DA AKATSUKI.. MATA TODO MUNDO.. UHUUU!!" _Uma gota escorreu pela testa da garota.

"_Menos inner.. Menos.. Quase nada.."_

"_Você está muito pacifica!! Onde já se viu!! Tem que aproveitar a chance e matar o máximo de Akatsukis que conseguir!!" _Falava a inner empolgada.

"_Ah claro..Ser morta, todos de Konoha ficarem sem nenhuma informação e ao final eu não ter conseguido ao menos causar um arranhão em um deles sequer... Ai ai.. Se eu fosse seguir os seus conselhos com certeza do meu tumulo já estaria nascendo flores.. Você é sempre tão esperta.." _ Pensou com uma ponta de ironia.

"_Aff.. Que drama.. Quantas vezes eu já não te ajudei? Ingrata!!"_

"_Hum..Deixe-me pensar.. Essa foi uma pergunta muito difícil.. É.. Acho que.."_ Fez uma pequena pausa. "_Nenhuma!!"_

"_Ingrata.. Hunf.." _Repetiu.

"_Agora cale-se inner.. Não estou com paciência hoje.."_

"_Hunf.. Não queria conversar mesmo.." _E tudo em sua mente voltou a ficar em silêncio, para a alegria da jovem.

Levantou-se da cama, cansada de ficar sentada. Passou a dar voltas pelo quarto, esperando. Ah, se tédio matasse.. Pensou desanimada.

Aproximou-se da janela pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali e pôs-se a analisar a vista.

Não lembrava nenhum lugar em especial.. Parecia uma casa com um belo jardim.. Quem visse de fora dizia que ali morava uma grande família feliz, quando na verdade só tinha assassinos frios e sanguinários, rejeitados por suas próprias vilas.

#Gostou do que está vendo?# Assustou-se com a voz atrás de si. Por que Itachi tinha sempre que pegá-la desprevenida? Não podia ter chegado minutos antes?

#Resolveu dizer o que quer comigo ou quer que eu cure outro membro agora?# Perguntou com a voz fria, tentando parecer indiferente à sua presença no quarto, o que não era verdade. Não que tivesse medo dele.. Isso nunca.. Mas sentia-se inquieta na presença do Uchiha mais velho, apesar de não saber o motivo.

#Está me cobrando algo ou foi uma leve impressão minha? Lembre-se que não está em condições de cobrar nada..# Informou.

#Não tenho medo de você, Uchiha..# Desafiou-o, fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente enquanto, em uma velocidade sobre-humana, prendia-a contra a parede e seu corpo.

#Não mesmo?# A jovem tinha os olhos arregalados e a face levemente pálida, devido ao susto. Não tinha conseguido vê-lo se movimentar.. Fora rápido demais! Encarou-o e nada respondeu.

Itachi sabia realmente como amedrontá-la.. Aliás.. Ele sabia como amedrontar qualquer pessoa, concluiu.

Concentrou chakra em sua mão e empurrou-o, conseguindo afastá-lo apesar de saber que ele tinha permitido que o fizesse.

#Vai dizer o que quer comigo?# Perguntou séria, encarando-o. Itachi _admirou_ sua coragem.

#Não ainda.. Não precisa ter pressa..# Respondeu se afastando ainda mais e encostando-se na parede oposta à que tinha prensado-a. Cruzou os braços sob o peito e voltou a encará-la. Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo com aquele olhar. Ele _realmente_ sabia como afetar uma pessoa.

#E você quer que eu faça o que? Fique aqui neste quarto o dia inteiro sem fazer nada?# Resolveu ignorar as sensações e desviar o olhar, mudando de assunto. Itachi encarou friamente pelas costas, afinal de contas ela encontrava-se de costas para ele agora..

#Acho que você foi _seqüestrada_.. Deveria estar agradecida de não estar presa junto com os outros prisioneiros ou embaixo da terra como muito deles.. Se reclamar demais nem um quarto vai ter..#

#Hunf.. Não pedi para ser seqüestrada..# O shinobi voltou a se aproximar perigosamente. Tinha seu nariz colado ao da garota e os olhos a encaravam com o típico humor frio.

#Você fala demais..# Murmurou com a voz grave, fazendo com que Sakura se arrepiasse novamente.

#E deveria me calar só para te obedecer?# Ela fez um rápido silêncio. #Gosto de te irritar..# Piscou pra ele com um sorriso vitorioso na face pela resposta dada.

Tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou.

#Dá pra me soltar ou está difícil?# Para o espanto geral da nação, ele a soltou. Sakura não entendera direito o porquê, mas soube que não tinha sido porque tinha mandado quando viu o sorriso estranho que se formara nos lábios masculinos. (**E que lábios**..) Estranhou aquilo. Na verdade estava estranhando de onde tirara toda aquela coragem de falar daquele jeito com o ninja que matara uma das famílias mais poderosas de Konoha, sozinho..

#Você é _realmente_ corajosa..# Ele fez uma pausa. #E eu gosto disso, apesar de às vezes ser irritante.. Tome cuidado para não me irritar demais.. Pode ter um momento que eu não controle minhas vontades assassinas..# Itachi seguiu até a porta e parou. #Siga-me..# Ordenou. Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez bico.

#Você é insuportável.. Não sei como as pessoas daqui conseguem conviver com você..# Falou enquanto passava por ele.

#Eles não tem opção..# Foi a resposta. Sakura parou de andar ao se lembrar que não sabia para onde iam. Fechou a cara antes de voltar a encará-lo e mais uma vez Itachi tinha aquele sorriso irritante no rosto. Começou a andar pelos longos corredores da casa com Sakura em seus calcanhares.

#Se você me dissesse o que você quer tudo ficaria mais fácil..# Resmungou a jovem.

#Se você ficasse calada meus ouvidos agradeceriam..# Ela quase gemeu de raiva. Odiava aquele Uchiha.. Odiava TODOS os Uchihas na verdade..

#Mas eu quero saber pra onde vamos..# Ela realmente estava gostando de irritá-lo. Sua voz agora já não era tão dura e sim mais _manhosa_. #Por favor, Itachi_-kun_..# Itachi parou bruscamente e se virou, fazendo com que ela trombasse em seu peito.

#Nunca mais me chame por essa _coisa_ ridícula..# Informou com o tom mais frio que possuía, conseguindo, pela primeira vez, assustá-la..

#Por que, Itachi_-kun_?# Mas naquele momento o sangue de Sakura corria rápido por suas veias, como se estivesse participando da missão mais importante de sua vida.. Era _excitante _correr perigos irritando Itachi, apesar de saber que estava começando a passar dos limites.. Queria ver até onde ele suportaria..

Itachi deixou que um leve rosnado de raiva saísse de sua garganta. Mais uma vez ele a surpreendeu aquela noite. Voltou a prendê-la contra a parede, mas desta vez sua mão apertava fortemente seu pescoço, sufocando-a. Logo após sacou uma kunai e aproximou-a de seu pescoço, apertando-a neste, fazendo um leve corte.

#Mandei que _parasse_.. Será que não fui claro o suficiente?# Apertou mais a mão e, consequentemente, apertou também a kunai. A jovem engoliu em seco. A arma agora passara a se encontrar pressionando exatamente sua jugular. Qualquer movimento em falso e morreria.

#Se me matar não vai conseguir o que quer..# Itachi riu friamente.

#Posso arranjar outra pessoa..# Ele aproximou mais o rosto e diminuiu um pouco a pressão em seu pescoço.

#Então por que me seqüestrou? Se não precisasse mesmo já teria me matado..# Piscou pra ele e aquele foi o estopim para o Uchiha que não mais se conteve e colou seus lábios aos dela em um rápido beijo, deixando-a atônita.

#Cale-se.. Sua voz me irrita..# Sussurrou roucamente, fazendo-a se arrepiar com a voz um tanto sexy em seu ouvido para logo depois _acordar_ do transe ao qual entrara.

Itachi a soltou e voltou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Sakura ficou parada alguns instantes ainda, tentando raciocinar sobre o acontecimento. #Agora.. Apenas siga-me..# Virou-se para continuar, mas logo parou e voltou a olhar para ela. #E calada..# Foram suas ultimas palavras.

Sakura fez um rápido muxoxo antes de segui-lo a contra gosto. Concentrou o chakra em suas mãos e curou o pequeno corte que ele tinha feito em seu pescoço.

OoO

Um ruído abafado foi ouvido quando o corpo do shinobi tombou no chão, sem forças para se levantar, mas sem ter perdido a consciência. Tinha um sorriso na face enquanto os olhos se dirigiram ao vencedor daquela batalha.

#Espero que algo útil tenha se formado em sua cabeça depois de nossa batalha, _Sasuke_..# O Uchiha já não tinha mais o sorriso convencido na face. Estava quase sem energias e por _muito_ pouco não perdera a luta. Tinha que admitir que Kakashi era bom.. E tivera que usar toda sua força para terminar aquela batalha.

#Pode ter certeza de que pelo menos uma pequena parte entrou..# Informou com um sorriso sincero na face. Um dos poucos que já dera na vida.

Caminhou com certa dificuldade até Kakashi e agachou-se ao seu lado.

#Você não tem forças para me carregar, Sasuke..#

#Não me subestime, Kakashi..# Mesmo fraco, o Uchiha ergueu Kakashi e o apoiou sobre os ombros. #Quer ir para o hospital ou para sua casa?#

#Para minha casa.. Alguns dias de descanso e estarei novo em folha..# Sasuke nada respondeu, limitando-se a levar o ex-mestre para casa.

Entrou pela janela e o depositou em sua cama. Saiu pelo mesmo lugar de onde entrara e se dirigira à sua própria casa. Ele também precisava de um descanso urgente.

OoOoO

#O QUE? VOCÊ QUER SOMENTE TREINAR? E eu jurando que íamos partir em uma emocionante missão para a Akatsuki.. Que eu ia matar muitas pessoas e me tornar uma renegada também..# O tom de Sakura era irônico e o Uchiha teve que respirar fundo repetidas vezes a fim de se acalmar. Nunca uma pessoa tirara-o tanto do sério.. Ela definitivamente não tinha medo, fazendo-o se perguntar onde estava aquela garota tola que um dia morreu de medo dele.

Resolveu ignorar e continuar andando para a parte de fora da casa. Tinha que testá-la apesar de já saber de seu potencial.. Tinha que saber até onde ela podia ir.. Por isso eles teriam aquele _treino_, que definitivamente não seriam um simples treino. E ele não teria pena dela.. Lutaria sério! Ou ela responderia na mesma intensidade ou ficaria seriamente machucada.

Ativou o sharingan e, fazendo selos rápidos, não permitiu ao menos que Sakura se preparasse. Atacou-a inicialmente sem nenhum jutsu. Arremessou-a, com um chute no estômago, contra uma árvore ali próxima. Viu-a erguer-se com a respiração um pouco falha.

#Grrrrr.. Você nem ao menos deixou que eu me preparasse!!# Resmungou já se curando rapidamente.

#É pra você aprender a calar a maldita boca e prestar atenção ao seu redor.. Se eu fosse seu inimigo você já estaria morta..#

#Ei.. Você é meu inimigo!# Itachi não teve pena. Voltou a atacar com velocidade, arremessando-a longe novamente.

Sakura se irritou e se colocou de pé rapidamente. Posicionou-se com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Retirou suas luvas e removeu os pesos que usava constantemente. Tinha aumentado a quantidade desde a ultima luta. Usava agora 15 kg em cada braço e em cada perna.

#Se o que quer é lutar, não vou fazê-lo esperar mais e nem vou decepcioná-lo.# Prometeu enquanto abandonava os pesos em um canto e sumia logo após, tamanha era sua velocidade. Sakura gostava de quando retirava os pesos, afinal de contas sentia-se leve e qualquer movimento seu ficava três vezes mais rápido sem que ela nem percebesse.

Apesar de conseguir ver seus movimentos graças ao sharingan, Itachi gostou do que viu. Sakura estava mais rápida que da ultima batalha entre eles.. Estava incrivelmente rápida, desta vez.

#Então.. Que comece a diversão..# Murmurou partindo em sua direção.

OoOoO

#Ei, Sasuke-baka.. Tem alguma informação da Sakura-chan?# Naruto encontrava-se encostado na parede de uma das casas de konoha, com os braços cruzados e encarando Sasuke, que no momento passava pela movimentada rua a sua frente. Não descansara completamente, mas sim o suficiente para ficar de pé novamente.

#Nada ainda..# Respondeu e o loiro suspirou, desanimado.

#Será que ela está bem?# Quis saber o futuro hokage.

#Você deveria saber isso mais do que eu..# Sasuke mantinha-se frio. Tentava a todo custo manter os pensamentos longe de Sakura e Naruto não estava ajudando. #Você conhece-a melhor..# Teve que admitir.

Naruto sorriu.

#Não devemos nos preocupar então, não é mesmo?# Pela primeira vez Sasuke o encarou. Viu que o amigo, apesar de sorrindo, mantinha a cabeça baixa, a voz vacilante e era levemente perceptível que ele tremia. #Sakura-chan é forte.. Logo, logo, estará de volta..# Então levantou o rosto mostrando ao outro a confiança que tinha na jovem médica. Sasuke sentiu-se mais tranqüilo mesmo sem saber por que. Naruto realmente confiava na força de Sakura.. Só esperava que ele não estivesse enganado.

#Ei, baka.. O que vai fazer agora?# Quis saber o Uchiha, mudando de assunto.

#Estava indo almoçar no Ichiraku.. Não gostaria de vir também, Sasuke-baka?# Com um meio sorriso sarcástico na face, o rapaz aceitou o convite. Foram caminhando lado a lado. Sasuke mantinha sua mente longe dali enquanto Naruto tagarelava sobre uma coisa qualquer que ele nem fazia idéia do que era.

Logo chegaram no Ichiraku. Sentaram-se e só então perceberam que Shikamaru encontrava-se lá e acompanhados por ninjas da vila do vento, já muito conhecidos por todos.

#Gaara, Temari, Kankuro? O que estão fazendo aqui?# Naruto foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

#Oi para você também, Naruto..# Shikamaru respondeu com seu costumeiro tom entediado. Naruto sorriu coçando a cabeça. Movido pela curiosidade, esquecera-se completamente de saudar os amigos de konoha.

#Olá Shikamaru..# Falou rapidamente para logo retomar o antigo assunto. #Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?#

#Viemos ajudar nas buscas por Sakura.. Ela já ajudou a vila do vento uma vez e nada mais justo do que retribuímos o favor. Chegamos agora a pouco..# Quem respondera foi o próprio kazekage. Sasuke sentara-se em uma das cadeiras, somente observando a conversa.

#Você não ia partir com seu time em busca de informações, Shikamaru?# Ele finalmente se pronunciara, fazendo todos o encararem.

#E eu irei, mas somente amanhã, provavelmente.. E não vou com meu time.. Irei com Kakashi e Jiraiya-sama.. Não partimos ainda porque estamos esperando aquele tarado chegar.. Assim que ele se encontrar em konoha, partiremos. E, pela pior das hipóteses, estamos prevendo sua chegada para amanhã..# Naruto abriu a boca para falar, mas uma voz atrás deles o interrompeu.

#Fico feliz em saber como as pessoas de Konoha falam bem de mim..#

#ERO-SENNIN!!# Naruto foi o primeiro a se pronunciar depois da chegada do ex-mestre.

#Olá Naruto.. Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Tem treinado muito?# Quis saber o sennin enquanto se sentava ao lado deles e já pedia um ramen também. Estava morto de fome.

#CLARO!! E logo, logo, me tornarei Hokage..# Ele tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto, mas este morreu rapidamente.. #Mas isso somente depois que eu trouxer a Sakura-chan de volta..#

#E irá trazer Naruto.. É pra isso que estamos todos aqui, não?# Todos os presentes confirmaram as palavras de Jiraiya. #Quando iremos partir Shikamaru?# O ero-sennin Finalmente virou-se para o futuro companheiro de equipe.

#Agora que você chegou devemos partir imediatamente..# O rapaz finalmente conseguira terminar sua refeição e já se encontrava de pé. #Vamos indo..#

#Ei.. Espere.. Eu acabei de chegar e estou morto de fome.. Espere somente mais alguns minutos enquanto faço uma rápida refeição..# O outro suspirou irritado enquanto voltava a se sentar para esperar.

OoOoO

Itachi deu o ultimo golpe e a kunoichi de konoha caiu no chão, em estado de semi-consciência, como ele desejava.

O portador do sharingan limpou as pequenas gotas de suor que se formaram em sua testa. Lutar com sakura não era fácil, tinha que admitir.. Ela possuía uma incrível velocidade e uma habilidade muito grande no controle do chakra.. Era a discípula de Tsunade afinal de contas.. Não deveria esperar menos.

Caminhou em passos lentos até a jovem. Depois daquele _teste,_ resolvera finalmente concluir seus planos para com a garota de cabelos róseos.

Agachou-se em sua frente e tomou-a em seus braços. Sakura mantinha os olhos semi-abertos, mas não se encontrava realmente consciente.

Itachi mirou o sharingan em seus olhos e fez os ins de seu jutsu. Penetrou a mente da garota sem maiores dificuldades. Começou então a vasculhar suas memórias, em busca de suas lembranças. Que começasse então a _limpeza_.

Sakura sentiu como se alguém penetrasse sua mente e começasse a vasculhá-la..

Todas as lembranças boas foram passando pela sua cabeça, como se estivesse em um filme. Memórias de sua infância, de seus pais.. Seus amigos.. Naruto.. Kakashi.. Sasuke! Tudo ia passando e se perdendo em um canto escuro de sua mente.. O que estava acontecendo? Que bagunça era aquela? Não conseguia entender nada.

Todos os bons momentos que tivera em konoha foram se perdendo.. O país do fogo e tudo o que ela tinha vivido lá foram se apagando sem que ela pudesse fazer nada.

Sakura começou então a tentar fazer com que aquilo parasse, mas seu trabalho parecia ser inútil.

Itachi viu-a arregalar os olhos, arquear o corpo e sua respiração tornar-se ainda mais desregular. Ela estava tentando resistir, como já previra que aconteceria.

Intensificou o jutsu somente para garantir que ele funcionaria, apesar de não ter duvidas de que aquilo logo terminaria. Enquanto isso ele ia se _divertindo_ com as tolas lembranças da jovem em seus braços. Se ao menos houvesse alguma interessante..

#Não..# Murmurou a jovem em seus braços. O Uchiha não pode evitar um sorriso _orgulhoso_. Ele realmente escolhera a pessoa certa. Sakura agora se debatia tentando lutar. Itachi segurou seu rosto com força para não perder o contato visual, imprescindível ao jutsu.

Sakura estava pálida e suava bastante, mostra de seu esforço para fugir do jutsu.

As imagens que passavam pela mente da jovem eram mais atuais agora.. A Akatsuki.. Orochimaru.. O retorno de Sasuke à Konoha.. Todos os bons momentos que tivera com Sasuke, inclusive o sonho que tivera certa noite..

Itachi finalmente encontrara algo que valesse a pena.. Aquela era uma novidade que ele gostara muito de saber.. Seu querido irmãozinho invadindo o quarto de Sakura e a tomando sua, deixando-a crer que tinha sido tudo um sonho.. Muito interessante..

Finalmente chegou a vez do seqüestro da Akatsuki e os últimos dias que passara ali. Após esses últimos acontecimentos tudo finalmente sumiu e a mente da jovem foi guiada em direção ao _nada_. Era como se ela estivesse perdida em um mar de escuridão, afundando cada vez mais e não havia nada em que pudesse se segurar.

O corpo de Sakura finalmente cedeu sob seus braços. Seu olhar se endereçava ao nada e estavam vazios.. _Sem vida_. A primeira e mais importante parte de seu jutsu estava completa.

Itachi deitou-a no chão se preparando para terminar seu jutsu. Fez os ins rapidamente e fechou os olhos, começando a absorver a pequena quantidade de chakra que ainda restava no corpo da jovem, para logo depois transferir a mesma quantidade do seu chakra para ela.

Sakura finalmente caíra completamente desacordada. Itachi pegou-a em seus braços e ergueu-se.

#Terminou, Itachi?# Quis saber Kisame que acabara de surgir pela porta dos fundos da base.

#Apesar disso não ser da sua conta, sim, eu terminei..# Informou passando a garota desacordada para os braços do parceiro. #Leve-a para o quarto.# Ordenou. Kisame o encarou com um olhar assassino. Odiava quando o Uchiha o tratava como seu criado, entretanto tinha que obedecer, afinal de contas, além de sua posição na Akatsuki ser inferior à dele, sabia também da superioridade de Itachi na questão do poder, logo obedecer não era uma opção.

Itachi permaneceu parado olhando Kisame se distanciar com a Kunoichi nos braços. Não pode impedir que mais um sorriso vitorioso aparecesse em seus lábios.

Seu querido irmãozinho teria um ataque quando descobrisse que ele roubara mais uma coisa que _lhe pertencia_: a mulher que ele tornara sua recentemente, sem que ela nem desconfiasse de nada, acreditando ser tudo um sonho. Fora a lembrança mais interessante que Itachi encontrara perdida na mente de Sakura, lembrou-se.

Riu friamente.

Sakura agora pertencia à ele.. E Sasuke viraria uma fera quando voltasse a encontrá-los.. Só esperava que aquele encontro não demorasse muito.. Com certeza seria muito divertido encontrar seu irmãozinho sob aquelas novas circunstancias.

**OoOoOoOoO **

**Oi? Bom.. Ram..ram.. (Limpando a garganta para começar o discurso de desculpas pela demora e ainda aparecer com um capítulo relativamente pequeno)**

**Como já venho sempre dizendo ao longo desse ano, me encontro no terceiro ano.. E terceiro ano é sinônimo de inferno, estou certa? Pelo menos pra mim está sendo.. Ainda mais agora.. Vestibular se aproximando.. Dentre outros..**

**Mas aqui estou.. E deixem-me parar de lamentações. **

**O que acharam do capitulo?**

**Chato? Interessante? Morgado?**

**Ta meio parado eu sei.. Mas é que as fortes emoções vão começar no próximo.. Esse aqui tinha que ser feito para dar continuidade à fic.**

**xD**

**Espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora.. Não vou dizer que postarei o próximo logo pois não serei sincera.. Postarei quando der.. **

**Quanto à minha outra fic tentarei atualiza-la logo também.. Não se preocupem.. Eu não os abandonei.. XD**

**E isso é tudo.. Respondi as reviews no capitulo anterior, logo só responderei novamente no próximo.**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ok? Elas me animam a continuar logo.. **

**Por isso tratem de passar naquele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo e façam uma escritora feliz!!**

**Vale ressaltar também que a fic continua sendo SASUKE e SAKURA!! ;P**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo..**


	9. Encontro

OoOoO

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente.. Sua cabeça doía.. Olhou ao redor e não soube onde estava. Sentou-se na cama e continuou a olhar, forçando a memória para ver se lembrava de algo, mas nada havia em sua cabeça. Era como se houvesse um vazio, um buraco.. E dali nenhuma informação sairia, mesmo que ela forçasse a mente a pensar.. Não saia nada!

Notou um par de olhos vermelhos a encarando. _Sharingan_, pensou.

#Itachi..# Murmurou com a voz sem sentimentos.. Não sabia de onde o conhecia, nem como, ou por que.. Só sabia que aquele era o seu nome e que o conhecia.

#Levante-se. Temos muitas coisas para fazer e você já me atrasou muito..# A jovem dormira por dois dias para poder recuperar seu chakra, estando assim há duas semanas em poder da Akatsuki.

Itachi tinha que admitir que sua recuperação tinha sido bastante rápida, mas ainda assim o atrasara muito.

A kunoichi colocou as pernas para fora da cama e se ergueu lentamente, sem ao menos resmungar. Não sabia por que estava obedecendo aquele 'desconhecido' que ela só sabia o nome e que achava que conhecia, o que não deixava de fazê-lo ainda um desconhecido.

Sentia que tinha que obedecê-lo, era a verdade.. Seria ele seu mestre? Arqueou uma sobrancelha, ato que passou despercebido pelo Uchiha, que se encontrava à sua frente e de costas para ela, andando pelos inúmeros corredores da base da Akatsuki.

Caminhou em silêncio atrás do dono do sharingan. Sua face mantinha-se sem expressão.. Não entendia o que fazia e por que fazia.. Não entendia, nem sentia nada, na verdade.

#Para onde vamos?# Quis saber.

"_Mesmo com a memória apagada, ela não deixou de ser chata_" Itachi suspirou. Na verdade suas memórias não foram perdidas.. Simplesmente armazenadas em um local do cérebro de onde elas não poderiam sair nunca mais. Ao menos nenhum ser que já o experimentara conseguira fugir. Sakura não seria uma exceção, mesmo sendo discípula de Tsunade.

#Sairemos em missão pela Akatsuki.# Para sua surpresa a jovem se calou logo após um breve aceno com a cabeça, concordando com o que ele dizia.

Seguiram pelos corredores e, pelo contrário do que Sakura imaginava, não se retiraram da casa e sim pararam em uma sala antes. Itachi se dirigiu ao único armário que havia no local e de lá tirou uma capa da akatsuki. Entregou-a à jovem em sua frente.

#Vista-a depressa. Não temos muito tempo a perder.. Ainda temos uma _kyuubi_ para capturar.# A jovem sentiu um leve arrepio com a última frase do rapaz. Vestiu a capa e a prendeu com firmeza ao redor de seu pescoço, para que ela não viesse a atrapalhar, seja lá pra onde eles estivessem indo.

#Onde está a garota?# Kisame entrou na sala apressado. #Soube que ela acordou. Poderemos, finalmente, partir?# Sakura ergueu o rosto e encarou o novo membro presente no local. _Kisame_, pensou.

#Sim, Kisame.. Nós já iremos partir, apesar de que eu não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação. E eu o aconselho a não usar mais esse tom irônico ao falar comigo. Por acaso está esquecendo quem sou eu?#

#Sabe que não tenho medo de você, Itachi, mesmo sendo o líder da nossa _equipe_..# Itachi rodou os olhos já cansado da ladainha de sempre. Kisame sabia que quem mandava era ele e que seu trabalho era somente obedecer e não irritá-lo muito. O rapaz suspirou. #E então.. Vamos partir ou não?# Sakura somente admirava toda aquela confusão. Aquelas pessoas eram loucas?

Saiu de seus devaneios ao perceber que os dois presentes a encaravam.

#Sim, sim.. Podemos ir.. Já estou pronta..# Não sabia para onde iriam.. Mas se tinha que ir, que fossem logo.

OoO

#Nós teremos mesmo que ficar aqui só esperando?# Quis saber o rapaz de olhos negros, fazendo com que o loiro barulhento ao seu lado se calasse.

#Sim.. Acredito que logo receberemos uma inesperada visita.. E precisaremos de todos os reforços possíveis na vila. Sem contar que, como já esperado, você, comandando uma equipe, ficará encarregado de Itachi..# Explicou a quinta calmamente.

#Acha mesmo que Itachi vai atacar a vila em busca do Naruto?# Não era o que o moreno acreditava.

#Sim..#

#Então o que ele quer com sakura? Somente seqüestra-la e deixa-la na base da Akatsuki?#

#Ele pode estar querendo que ela encontre um jeito de impedi-lo de ficar completamente cego, como vem ocorrendo graças ao uso freqüente do Sharingan.. Pode simplesmente deixá-la sobre o poder dos outros membros estudando um jeito de encontrar a cura, enquanto ele faz seu trabalho sujo..#

#Sakura nunca faria isso por ele..# Naruto rebateu.

#Eu sei.. Todos nós sabemos na verdade, Naruto.. Mas ele pode encontrar um jeito de convencê-la.. Estamos tratando de Uchiha Itachi, não vamos nos esquecer..# Respondeu a quinta.

#Então não será melhor irmos atrás dele e prepararmos uma armadilha, usando o naruto como isca e poder assim, tirar a Sakura de seu poder além de acabar com a raça daquele maldito?# Sasuke fez uma pequena pausa. #Assim a vila não correria nenhum perigo e nós poderíamos recuperar Sakura sem que ninguém fosse morto, além dele e de outros Akatsukis, é claro..# Completou, mas na verdade não se preocupava com a vila, somente em encontrar o mais rápido possível o responsável pela extinção do clã Uchiha, que agora tinha em seu poder, mais uma arma contra ele: Sakura.

#Não pretendo colocar ninguém como isca, apesar de considerar Sakura como uma filha. Não podemos perder o Naruto para a Akatsuki, nem que isso implique perder minha melhor discípula e futura melhor médica de Konoha.# O Uchiha se irritou e socou a mesa a sua frente, furioso. A quinta se irritou com a ousadia

#Por que duvida tanto do poder desse baka?# Apontou para o amigo. #Já deveria saber que ele não iria se render facilmente.. Mesmo não gostando disso tenho que admitir que o Naruto é forte e que não deve ser subestimado, e é o que você está fazendo!!# Tanto Naruto quanto Tsunade encaravam-no com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Onde estava o verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke?

A Hokage suspirou.

#Você também deve permanecer na vila, Sasuke. Não está em sua melhor condição emocional para uma luta desse nível..# Aquilo o enfureceu ainda mais.

#Passei anos da minha vida treinando para acabar com a raça daquele maldito e você me diz que eu não estou pronto? Se quer duvidar desse idiota, que duvide, não me importo.. Mas nunca duvide do **MEU** poder, Tsunade!# Encarava a quinta com o olhar _em chamas_.

#Não estamos tratando somente de Itachi, e sim da Akatsuki e de Sakura.. Haruno Sakura.. Lembra-se dela, Sasuke? Peço que se acalme antes que eu tenha que fazê-lo eu mesma e com minhas próprias mãos.. Você não iria gostar muito disso, garanto-lhe..# O rapaz teve que se segurar para não mostrar a ela quem tinha que ser acalmado.

Naruto se encontrava calado, apenas observando onde aquilo iria dar.

#Quero ir atrás de Itachi e da Sakura mesmo sem autorização. Se quiser me considerar um renegado mais uma vez, considere. Só não poderei ficar aqui de braços cruzados somente esperando.# Virou-se de costas para a quinta e se pôs a caminhar em direção à porta.

#Uchiha Sasuke.# O rapaz parou com a mão na maçaneta ao ouvir a voz, agora realmente furiosa, da quinta. #Se passar por essa porta pode-se considerar o fugitivo número 1 na lista negra da **elite** da ANBU..# Tsunade gritou furiosa. Sasuke somente riu.

#Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles não são páreos para mim, Tsunade..# Fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir. #Até logo..# Abriu a porta e ia se retirar quando a voz da hokage voltou a chamar sua atenção.

#Espere..# Pediu com um suspiro cansado. #Permitirei que saia em missão.# O rapaz sorriu vitoriosamente antes de voltar a entrar na sala e fechar a porta com sua costumeira expressão fria, mas sem tirar o sorriso cínico da face.

#Poderei levar Naruto em minha equipe?# Perguntou com confiança na voz, esperando uma resposta positiva.

#NÃO! Não acha que já conseguiu demais ao ser liberado não? Até onde que levar a minha autoridade, Uchiha?# Naruto então se fez finalmente ouvido.

#NÃO FICAREI AQUI ENQUANTO O SASUKE VAI ATRAS DA SAKURA-CHAN.. SE ELE FOR, EU IREI COM ELE!# Gritou a todo pulmão. Aquela foi uma reação que Sasuke já esperava. Talvez até a Hokage já a esperasse também #Se ele for, eu irei também.# Repetiu finalizando. A quinta suspirou cansada.

#Eu não posso permitir que você vá, Naruto.. Se a Akatsuki o levar, quem será o Sexto Hokage de konoha?# O loiro arregalou os olhos. #Não podemos perdê-lo..# Completou com um sorriso cansado na face. Naruto suspirou emocionado, mas logo retornou à postura anterior.

#Uma pessoa que não consegue salvar um amigo do perigo não é digno de assumir um cargo tão importante como o de Hokage. Se eu fracassar é porque não estava pronto para assumir o cargo que sempre fez parte dos meus sonhos. Deixe-me ir com o Sasuke, Tsunade.. Provarei que sou digno de assumir o cargo de Hokage de Konoha..# Falara tão confiantemente que a quinta chegou a se emocionar. Abriu um sorriso para logo voltar a falar.

#Yare.. Yare.. Não tem mesmo como dizer não para você, não é mesmo Naruto? Espero que tenham consciência do que estão fazendo.# Fez uma breve pausa, passando a encarar o Uchiha também. #Poderá levar Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Tenten e Ino.#

#Ino?# O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando descobrir onde a loira lhe seria útil.

#Vocês precisarão de um ninja médico para cobri-los. Ino é a única disponível.# Sasuke suspirou. Não era a melhor equipe que poderia ter pedido, mas daria um jeito.. Neji e Naruto seriam de grande ajuda.. Kiba poderia ficar na retaguarda e Tenten poderia ser usada para armar armadilhas.. Enquanto Ino ficava escondida, esperando que alguém se machucasse para que ela pudesse utilizar os seus poderes médicos.

#E pra onde iremos?# Perguntou finalmente. A quinta tirou uns papeis da gaveta de sua mesa e os colocou em cima da mesma. Folheou-os rapidamente até parar onde desejava.

#Segundo pesquisas de Jiraiya há boatos de movimentos estranhos no sul da vila oculta do som.. Ele acredita que a base da Akatsuki possa ser lá, na fronteira com o país do som.. Ele, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro e o Kazekage estão se dirigindo pra onde suas pesquisas indicam.# Fez uma pausa para respirar e nesse meio tempo abriu um enorme mapa em cima da mesa e de todos os papéis que estavam lá. #Se Itachi pretende mesmo atacar, ele deverá vir por aqui..# Ergueu-se sobre o mapa e indicou o local por onde acreditava que ele sairia. #Ou por aqui..# Mostrou outro lugar.. #Ou até mesmo por aqui, isso não importa.. O que importa é que todos esses caminhos se cruzarão em um só lugar e então passará a ser só esse..# Apontou para o local onde os caminhos se cruzariam. #E é para onde vocês irão..# Circulou o cruzamento entre os caminhos.

#E se Shikamaru e os outros os encontrarem no caminho antes de nós?# Fora Naruto quem fizera a pergunta.

#Não encontrarão. Eles tomaram as devidas providências para não serem encontrados por ninguém até chegar à base, que é o principal objetivo da missão..#

#E se ocorrer um imprevisto?# Naruto insistiu.

#Nós seremos avisados e então avisaremos a vocês. É importante avisar que, caso chegue à vocês alguma informação de Konoha pedindo para voltarem ou qualquer outra coisa, é para obedecerem imediatamente, está me ouvindo, UCHIHA?# Enfatizou o nome do moreno, que apenas rolou os olhos. #Vocês partem amanhã assim que o sol nascer. Não quero falhas, fui entendida? Quero Itachi e Kisame mortos sem nenhuma perda para o nosso lado. Agora vão.# E no mesmo instante os dois se retiraram dali.

Tsunade suspirou enquanto utilizava o chakra para aliviar a dor de cabeça que sentia. Horrorizou-se ao ver um fio de cabelo branco caindo por sua testa. Aqueles garotos a estavam enlouquecendo..

Só esperava que eles realmente soubessem se cuidar e que não fizessem nenhuma besteira..

OoO

#Ainda digo que essa garota irá nos atrapalhar..# Kisame falou pela enésima vez enquanto caminhavam.

#Cale-se, Kisame, ou quem não nos acompanhará será você!# O azulado encarou o outro rapaz presente no local surpreso.

#Está querendo dizer que prefere ela a mim?#

#Estou dizendo que se não calar a boca eu mesmo tratarei de fazê-lo..# Ouviram uma baixa risada e olharam para a garota ao lado. Ela ria baixo e tinha a mão na boca, tentando disfarçar o riso.

#Veja o que você fez.. Agora essa fracote está rindo de mim!# Kisame exclamou exaltado. Sakura parou de rir e voltou a assumir a face sem expressões.

#Fracote? Está me desafiando, cara de peixe?# Sua voz era desprovida de qualquer sentimento #Essa sua frase me pareceu um convite.. Quer que eu prove quão fracote eu sou?# Desta vez falara com um tom sarcástico. Kisame encarou Itachi assustado

#Ela está passando tempo demais com você..# O moreno apenas manteve-se em sua posição inicial, decidindo-se por encerrar aquela discussão sem fundamentos.

#Calem-se os dois. Já disse que não temos tempo a perder com essas discussões infantis. Se não está satisfeito Kisame, sugiro que volte para a base e que pare de encher minha paciência, que você sabe muito bem ser curta..# O rapaz se calou a contra gosto e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sakura se manteve calada e olhando para o nada, como fazia desde que saíra da base da Akatsuki.

Entretanto, não olhava para o nada por não ter o que fazer e sim por tentar buscar em sua mente explicações para o que estava acontecendo.. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada.. Será que havia perdido a memória? E por que ela sabia o que era a Akatsuki e sabia que tinha que obedecer Itachi? Por que conheceria o Sharingan e saberia lutar, se tivesse perdido a memória? Não deveria ter-se esquecido de tudo?

Eram muitas perguntas sem respostas. Tudo o que ela poderia fazer é continuar ali, na companhia daquelas pessoas nem um pouco normais, a procura de sua memória.

OoO

#Já que estão todos aqui, podemos partir imediatamente.. Espero que tenham entendido tudo. Se lembrem que estamos lidando com a Akatsuki e acima disso, com Uchiha Itachi. Agora vamos que estamos perdendo tempo.#

#Hai..# Respondeu a maioria deles. Ino tinha um sorriso bobo na face por finalmente participar de uma missão com Sasuke, apesar de se encontrar tensa pela difícil missão que teriam pela frente. Os outros se mantinham aparentemente calmos, com exceção de um loiro dos olhos azuis que se encontrava ansioso por encontrar logo Itachi e Kisame, acabar com a raça dos dois e poder então encontrar Sakura.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo caminho que deveriam seguir para chegar à encruzilhada onde montariam armadilhas a espera dos dois.

Cada um do grupo mantinha um pensamento, mas entre todos eles havia um ponto em comum, que era a Akatsuki. Ino temia o encontro, enquanto Kiba e Akamaru estavam ansiosos pelo combate. Neji era o mais concentrado de todos, até mesmo que Sasuke, que já imaginava mil maneiras de trucidar Itachi, mesmo sabendo que tinha que se concentrar, que era o que tentava fazer enquanto pulava pelos galhos.

Naruto como sempre era o mais empolgado. Demonstrava aquilo em seu semblante, mesmo estando calado. Salvaria Sakura nem que pra isso tivesse que dar sua própria vida, pensava.

OoO

Kisame parou de andar ao sentir uma presença conhecida passar próxima do local onde o time liderado por Itachi se encontrava. Os chakras estavam escondidos, mas ainda assim dava para percebê-los. O azulado encarou o Uchiha e viu que ele olhava na direção em que sentira a presença. Sakura também olhava. Itachi se virou e continuou a andar.

#Estão indo em direção à base..# Kisame murmurou.

#E daí?#

#Não deveríamos interceptá-los? Talvez seja divertido.. O copy ninja está com eles.. E tem também o sannin, Jiraiya..# Kisame foi cortado por Itachi.

#O kyuubi não está com eles.. Só o kazekage.. E ele já teve o seu bijuu extraído. Não temos porque perder tempo interceptando-os se eles logo encontrarão mais problemas pela frente.. Temos que ir atrás do nove caldas.# Virou-se para seguir o caminho, sendo seguido por Sakura. Kisame entretanto continuou parado.

#Eles pararam..# Kisame continuava olhar na direção em que eles deveriam estar. Viriam em sua direção? Se perguntou já se animando com a possibilidade de uma luta.

#Eles não virão.. Com certeza devem estar focados na base.. Nada os tirará da real missão, mesmo Haruno Sakura..# Itachi se virou e continuou a caminha como se nada os tivesse atrapalhado. Ao perceber que eles voltaram a se movimentar, distanciando-se dali, Kisame suspirou entediado.

#Quem são?# Sakura pela primeira vez se pronunciou enquanto voltava a caminhar mais atrás, junto à Kisame, com quem conversava.

#Pessoas de Konoha..# Respondeu o rapaz.

#Konoha?# Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquele nome lhe era familiar, só não sabia de onde o conhecia.

#Sim.. Sua antiga vila.. Agora você é uma assassina procurada, membro da mais famosa organização criminosa do mundo ninja..# Foi Kisame quem respondera. Tinha um sorriso cínico na face, coisa que Sakura não entendeu o motivo, mas também não estava muito interessada em saber o que aquele maluco de pele azul pensava. .

#Hum.. Interessante.. E eles são fortes?# Continuaram andando agora com Sakura e Kisame conversando e não mais brigando.

#Não.. Assim como você, são fracos.. Aquela vila só tem fracos..# Itachi somente encarou o rapaz. #Com algumas exceções..# Completou com um sorriso _amarelo_.

#O Itachi é de konoha?# Quis saber.

#Sim.. É o numero um na lista negra deles.. Matou todo o clã mais forte da vila e deixou somente seu irmão mais novo vivo.. Hoje em dia ele é um maluco que só vive atrás dele em busca de vingança.# Sakura riu levemente para logo depois voltar à sua antiga expressão graças ao olhar sério do Uchiha mais a frente. #O garoto que estamos indo atrás é amigo dele.. Uchiha Sasuke é seu nome.. E o Kyuubi chama-se Uzumaki Naruto. Provavelmente iremos nos encontrar logo com todos eles..# Sakura estancou ao ouvir aqueles nomes. Por que estava sentindo aquele sentimento estranho? O que era aquilo? De onde conhecia Uchiha Sasuke? Permaneceu parada e com os olhos arregalados para o nada até que Kisame _gentilmente _lhe desse um tapa na cabeça, fazendo-a acordar.

#Vocês dois.. Fiquem calados.. Estão me irritando novamente..# Kisame suspirou entediado. Itachi era muito chato. Ter a garota de cabelos róseos na equipe era bom só porque poderia conversar com alguém, mas Itachi não estava colaborando. #Não pretende ficar ai, não é mesmo, Kisame? Ande logo, não temos o dia todo.#

Voltou a si e caminhou atrás dos dois que já se encontravam mais a frente. Sakura ia ao lado de Itachi com a mesma expressão vazia de antes e tudo voltara ao entediante silêncio, fazendo o azulado que gostava tanto de conversar bufar irritado.

OoO

#Kakashi!# Shikamaru parou instintivamente de correr. Foi seguido pelos outros que vinham mais atrás.

#Sakura..# Murmurou o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Fechou a mão com força lutando contra a vontade de ir até lá e resgatá-la.

#Temos que seguir, Kakashi# Jiraiya se pronunciou. Kakashi somente concordou com a cabeça. Olhou uma última vez o local onde a garota estava na presença de Itachi e Kisame, que não faziam questão de esconder seus chakras. Ficou com uma _pulga atrás da orelha_.. O que ela estava fazendo com eles? Estaria sendo mantida refém? Ou sendo controlada? O que Itachi pretendia levando-a com ele em direção à Konoha?

#Não é melhor enviarmos uma mensagem informando da presença deles? Assim a quinta ficará informada de que a Akatsuki se dirige a Konoha e em presença da Sakura..# Temari opinara.

#Ela tem razão..# Quem concordara fora Jiraiya. #Temari.. Escreva uma mensagem e envie-a rapidamente.. Não podemos ficar parados por muito tempo.. Com certeza também fomos notados.. Estamos tendo sorte de ainda não termos sido interceptados..# Completou.

#Hai..# Murmurou a garota que já tinha entre as mãos o papel e a tinta. Escreveu o recado codificado rapidamente, invocou uma de suas aves, amarrou o pequeno pedaço de papel à esta e a enviou rapidamente.

#Vamos..# Shikamaru voltou a assumir o controle e seguiu na frente. Em poucos segundos assumiram a formação de minutos atrás, antes de serem interrompidos.

OoO

Sasuke parou de correr, pousando suavemente sobre o tronco de uma árvore. Seus companheiros de equipe o acompanharam. Após um dia e meio de viajem finalmente alcançaram o local.

#Quero que fiquem atentos.. Podemos nos bater com eles a qualquer momento.. Temos que estar prontos para o que vier e a qualquer hora..# Sasuke dizia. Neji rodou os olhos e o interrompeu.

#Não somos retardados, Uchiha.. Sei que acha isso, mas sabemos de todas essas baboseiras que você está dizendo..# Sasuke encarou o Hyuuga mortalmente.

#Eu sou o líder, Neji.. Falo o que quiser.. Não quero cometer os mesmos erros que sempre cometo ao lutar contra Itachi. Nunca lutei ao lado de vocês a não ser do Naruto. Na minha concepção, tudo o que estou dizendo é importante.# Fez uma rápida pausa. #Neji.. Quero que vasculhe a área e me diga se há alguém nos próximos 500 metros..# Neji o fez e negou com a cabeça. #Ótimo. Vamos parar aqui. Faremos armadilhas e os esperaremos. Eles não devem estar muito longe e segundo o mapa da quinta esta é uma rota obrigatória para eles. Utilizaremos o fator surpresa como uma vantagem para nós.# Todos concordaram.

Sasuke narrou o que fariam nas armadilhas. As principais foram feitas por Sasuke e Tenten, que misturaram algumas de suas habilidades.

Enquanto preparavam as armadilhas, Naruto e Kiba descansavam e Neji rastreava o local, indicando se eles estavam a caminho ou não. Todos mantinham os chakras muito bem escondidos, para não serem notados.

Após terminar de ocultar muito bem as armadilhas eles se afastaram uns 200 metros, por precaução.

#Tomara que as armadilhas dêem certo..# Ino murmurou.

#Não darão.# Foi a resposta seca de Sasuke, que se mantinha altamente concentrado. #Se causarmos algum arranhão a eles já será um grande avanço. As armadilhas servirão somente para pará-los por alguns segundos, enquanto nos aproximamos e atacamos de surpresa. Com certeza será mais um ponto a nosso favor.#

#É uma boa estratégia..# Kiba se pronunciara.

#Os interceptaremos na seguinte formação: Neji e Kiba enfrentam Kisame enquanto eu e Naruto enfrentaremos Itachi. Tenten e Ino ficam na retaguarda..# Todos concordaram e o silencio reinou mais uma vez entre eles. A tensão entre alguns era visível.. Todos estavam ansiosos pela difícil batalha que viria.

OoO

_**Haruno Sakura encontra-se junto à Kisame e Itachi, que se dirigem à Konoha. Não sabemos detalhes. Equipe Shikamaru. **_

Era o que dizia a mensagem. Ao terminar de lê-la a quinta socou a mesa, destruindo-a. Shizune suspirou cansada. Aquela era a terceira mesa somente naquela semana.. Teria que pedir à Yamato que fizesse uma 10 vezes mais resistente dessa vez.. Quem sabe ela não resistiria?

A quinta se aproximou da janela pensativa. O que eles estão fazendo com Sakura? Por que ela está com eles vindo para Konoha? Suspirou. Tinha que avisar à Sasuke que Sakura estava com eles. Esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

#Shizune.. Mande uma resposta para Sasuke imediatamente. Avise-o sobre a presença de Sakura com a Akatsuki.. Rápido.. Ou então poderá ser tarde demais.# A garota saiu correndo da sala da quinta. Pelo tom de voz e pela sua expressão era melhor fazer aquilo rapidamente se não quisesse ficar pior que a mesa que ela destruíra.

OoO

Os três permaneciam no mais absoluto silêncio enquanto seguiam pela estrada em direção à Konoha. Kisame foi o primeiro a notar que havia algo estranho. Parou de caminhar, mas Sakura e Itachi seguiram. Encarou o líder da equipe e soube que ele também já notara. Continuou a andar, seguindo-os.

Como era esperado, uma seqüência de ataques se iniciaram.

Uma nuvem de fumaça atrapalhou-lhes a visão e uma chuva de ataques se seguiram. Calmamente, Itachi fez um jutsu de barreira, que protegia aos três sem que eles fizessem nada. A chuva de ataques parou por alguns segundos até uma nova chuva, desta vez de cobras, se seguir. Inicialmente comuns, as cobras se aproximavam com uma velocidade incrível e se juntaram todas ao se aproximar completamente da barreira, juntando-se e formando uma só. Abrindo a boca, uma enorme espada saiu da mesma, arrebentando a barreira de Itachi como se ela nem existisse. Kisame tomou a frente e com a samehada afastou a cobra/espada para longe. Posicionaram-se esperando um ataque de qualquer lado, mas este não veio. Ao invés disso havia um espantado Naruto e um Uchiha parado em frente a eles.

#SAKURA-CHAN.. SAIA DAÍ IMADIATAMENTE.. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELES? VENHA PARA CÁ, RÁPIDO.. NÓS TE DAREMOS COBERTURA..# Naruto gritou com empolgação ao ver que a chance de salvar a amiga se encontrava mais próxima do que imaginavam. Não notou ao menos que a garota usava a capa da famosa organização criminosa da qual eles estavam atrás.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha se perguntando quem seria aquele louco e porque aqueles dois lhe pareciam tão conhecidos e por que eles sabiam seu nome.. Deveriam ser de sua antiga vila, lembrou-se. O escandaloso deveria ser Naruto e o outro Uchiha Sasuke, o irmão de Itachi.. Sabia disso é claro pelo sharingan brilhando em seus olhos. Encarou o moreno. Pelas informações que conseguira, só havia mais um Uchiha no mundo, então aquele só poderia ser o irmão de Itachi.

Uma risada fria foi ouvida.

#Ir com vocês? É isso que você quer Sakura?# Itachi saiu da frente da jovem, permitindo sua passagem, se ela assim o desejasse. Sakura girou a cabeça para o líder do grupo.

#Por que eu iria com eles? Nossa missão não é pegar o Kyuubi?# O que estava acontecendo? Todos se perguntaram. Por que Sakura usava aquela roupa da Akatsuki? Estaria fingindo colaborar com eles para então poder atacar quando estivessem desprevenidos?

Quem riu dessa vez foi Kisame.

#Está deixando eles confusos, Itachi..# Sasuke ergueu o rosto para a rosada pela primeira vez. Ela lhe parecia bem, e não machucada ou qualquer outra coisa, como imaginara. Algo estava errado em toda aquela história.

#Saia daí agora mesmo e se junte a nós Sakura.. Viemos resgatá-la..# Murmurou friamente esperando que a jovem o obedecesse. Sakura se irritou. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra tentar mandar nela daquele jeito?

#Por que eu iria com vocês?# Repetiu a pergunta para eles agora, e seu tom era bastante irritado, culpa daquele prepotente que decidira mandar nela. #Hey, você..# Apontou para Sasuke. #Não gosto que mandem em mim, ouviu bem? Da próxima vez não irei perdoá-lo.# Sasuke arregalou os olhos surpreso. Se ela estava interpretando, o estava fazendo muito bem.

#O que está acontecendo? Pare de brincadeiras, Sakura-chan.. Tire essa capa idiota e venha logo..# Naruto voltara a falar, ou gritar, como preferir.

#Sinto muito Kyuubi.. A Sakura não irá.. Ela agora pertence à Akatsuki..# Itachi encarou Sasuke com um sorriso cínico na face. Do que ele estava falando? Seria aquela uma estratégia de Sakura? #Você perdeu essa, otootosan..# E pela expressão do Uchiha mais velho, Sasuke soube que não.. Aquilo não se tratava de uma estratégia de Sakura.

#Isto não está normal, Itachi.. Você está falando muito! Pensei que tínhamos vindo aqui atrás do nove caldas.. O que estamos esperando?# Naruto encarou a companheira de equipe com os olhos arregalados. Será que o que Itachi falara era mesmo verdade? Ela se juntara a eles?

#É verdade, Sakura.. Deixo o Kyuubi para você..# Itachi encarou o irmão se posicionando para lutar. #Kisame, o outro é seu..# Informou.

Sakura sorriu de canto enquanto encarava o loiro portador da nove caldas.

#Prepare-se, garoto!# E partiu, iniciando assim as lutas.

OoO

**Gente..**

**ACABOU O TERCEIRO ANO!!!**

**E EU PASSEI!!! UHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!**

**Kkkk**

**E passei em uma faculdade particular pra engenharia de petróleo.. E ao que tudo indica passei pra segunda fase da federal daqui de salvador!! Que felicidade!!!**

**E ai!! O que acharam do capitulo? Sem graça? Dá pra levar? Empolgante? Chato?**

**Ai ai.. Me digam o que vocês acharam ok? **

**Prometo que no próximo capitulo ele será emocionante.. É a luta deles todos, não é mesmo? HUhUHuhuHU**

**Bom..Vamos às respostas das reviews:**

**Juju**: E ai? O que achou deste? Espero que tenha gostado também.. Próximo capitulo tem mais emoção, acredito.. XD.. Até lá.. Beijos..

**Luciaalmeida**: Desisti nãão!! Pode ficar tranqüila!! Vocês ainda vão ter que me agüentar por algum tempo!! Hehehehe.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.. Sorry pela demora! Beijoos..

**Frozitinha**: Com certeza um deus grego!! XD.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.. Beijos

**Nami17**: kkkkkkkkkk.. Tudo bem.. Eu mereço mesmo!! Mas é o terceiro ano..Tudo culpa dele a demora..Sorry.. XD.. Capitulo sem tantas emoções ainda.. mas garanto que no próximo terá, ok? Obrigada pela review!! Beijoss!!

**Stephany**: Aqui estou!! Não foi o mais rápido que pude.. Mas eu postei, né? XD.. Finalmente, deva-se dizer! KKKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse!! Beijoss!!!!

**S2 Lana-chan S2** - Obrigada!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb.. Beijos

**Kuchiki Chappy**: Talvez!!! Nunca se sabe o que esperar de uma mente pervertida como a minha!! KKKK.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!!! Beijos..

**Flávia**: hIUEAHUIHUA.. Que bom que ela teve esse poder!! Fico muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.. Até o próximo!! Beijos!!

**Celiinha Uchiiha**: Adivinhou!! HuHUHUHU.. Espero que tenha gostado!! Beijos e até o próximo..

**Tsunay Nami**: Aqui estou!! Espero que tenha gostado.. XD.. Beijinhos.. Até o próximo!!

**Any_gloss**: Será? Não sei.. Provavelmente não, né? KKK.. Quem sabe? HUhuHU.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo..até o próximo.. Beijos

**Karolzenha-chan**: Eu com um malvado desses em casa [2].. Nem sei viu!! KKK.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijos

**Rose Read**: Logo logo todos saberão!! KKK.. Eu sou má!! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos e até o próximo..

**Taliane**: E ai? Gostou? Hehe.. Espero que sim.. XD.. Beijos e até o próximo..

**Koorime Hyuuga**: KKKKKKKK.. A suja falando da mal lavada!! KKKKK.. XD.. Aqui estou novamente muito tempo depois!! Mas.. "antes tarde que nunca" né? KKK.. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!! Beijinhos!!

**Lovenly**: Rlaxe..A fic é Sasuke x Sakura.. Não pretendo mudar!! XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse tb! Beijos..

**Lúcia almeida martins**: NÃO! Eu não morri!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKK.. Ainda bem que não me pegaram se não ai sim eu teria morrido e n ia mais ter fic!! KKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb!! XD.. Beijinhos..Até o próximo!!

**UFF!! ****Soei****!! Responder review ****cansa!! Mas eu respondi!! Uhuu!!**

**Bom gente..acredito que agora fique mais facil de eu escrever, mesmo eu ainda não estando de farias (Maldito vestibular agora!!) KKKK**

**Espero que vocês não fiquem impacientes e desistam de ler a fic, ok? ;_;**

**Obrigada a todos que tem tido MUITA paciência com a minha lerdeza pra postar!! Pode ter certeza de que vocês são quem me motivam a escrever!! XD**

**Obrigada a todos (Novamente só pra enfatizar!!)**

**Não esqueçam da boa e velha review que agora é no botãozinho VERDE(?) Muito feio esse troço verde!!! KKKKKK**

**Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!!**


End file.
